Second Breaker: Surf's Up 2
by FreezingIceKirby
Summary: Cody and his friends are enjoying the peace and quiet on Pen Gu, when they get a visitor who invites them to participate in a Surfing Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Invitation

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

It is a bright and sunny day, and it is almost evening. The sun has already started to descend downward, and the sky has started to turn orange. The reflection of the sun could be seen glimmering so perfectly on the water, that it could be stared at all day. At the beach, it is quiet, except for the roars of the waves that hit the beach, and Zeke's ukelele. He started to play a song, and Lani was watching the waves, without a care in the world. Arnold, Kate, and Smudge were playing in the sand, making sand castles and having fun. Cody nor Joe could be seen, since they were out on the water surfing. Then, after a while, a gigantic wave started to form, and inside the tube of the wave, Cody and Joe could be seen. Joe, who was following right behind Cody, was just relaxing on his surfboard, while still retaining his balance. Cody was trying to preform some tricks on his surfboard, but kept faltering, almost falling off. After the wave started to die down, they headed back for the shore, and greeted Lani and Zeke.

**_Cody_**_: Hey man! Did you see that!? I almost did it that time!_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah, you're getting better kid._

**_Joe_**_: Awesome bro._

**_Lani_**_: Cody, you've got to make sure that you don't over-exert yourself!_

**_Cody_**_: Would you quit worrying! I'm a pro Lani!_

**_Lani_**_: Yeah... I will remember that when I'm going out there to save you!_

They both started to laugh a little, until Zeke broke up their laughter with...

**_Zeke_**_: Hey you two, no fighting. Besides, I have a new song if you want to hear it._

Cody and Lani looked at each other, and let out a small, worried laugh.

**_Cody_**_: Ahh... m-maybe later._

**_Zeke_**_: Ahh, okay, but it's your loss._

As the day went on a little more, both Cody, Joe, and Lani were lying down relaxing on the beach, while Zeke played his Ukelele (but not singing).

**_Cody_**

**_Lani_**_: Something on your mind?_

**_Cody_**_: ... Huh? Ohh, it's nothing. I was just thinking, that's all._

**_Lani_**_: Of what?_

**_Cody_**_: It's just... I wish that this moment wouldn't end. I like it here so much better than Shiverpool. People understand me here, that's all._

**_Joe_**_: I know what you mean dude, this place is radical!_

**_Cody_**_: There isn't anyone in my hometown that liked Surfing... Coming to Pen Gu island was a dream come true._

**_Zeke_**_: C'mon kid, you're getting all mushy on us. Keep that up and I won't teach you to surf!_

Cody jumped up real fast and looked at Zeke, panicked.

**_Cody_**_: Don't joke about that Z!_ That's not funny!

Zeke started to laugh, and so did Joe and Lani. Cody realized that Zeke wasn't being serious, and started to laugh too.

**_Zeke_**_: Ahh, you know I'm joking._

**_Cody_**_: Hey, before it gets too dark, lets surf one more time!_

**_Joe_**_: Yeah, come on dude._

**_Zeke_**_: Well... I was going to play another song..._

**_Cody_**_: Come on Z!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude, you know you want to._

**_Zeke_**_: Well..._

As Cody and Joe were fixed on how Zeke would answer, Lani broke up their attention to point out a strange, blue object in the water in the distance, headed their way.

**_Lani_**_: Hey, what's that?_

**_Cody_**_: Huh?_ What's what?

As they looked outward, they saw that the object wasn't a "Thing" at all, rather it was a whale, getting bigger and bigger as it came out of the distance.

**_Lani_**_: I wonder who would be visiting us right now?_

_It was still too far into the distance to see who was on it. Then, Cody had an idea._

**_Cody_**_: Hey, where's the kids... long-distance seeing thingy?_

**_Lani_**_: Their telescope? It's right here._

Lani took the telescope, and pointed it at the direction that the whale was coming from. On top of the whale, were a couple of penguins, and a sea otter with spiky hair.

**_Lani_**_: Well, I can't see much, but I do see a familiar sea otter with spiky hair._

**_Cody_**_: Oh great... What does he want?_

**_Zeke_**_: Couldn't tell you (continued to play his Ukelele)._

**_Cody_**_: Well, lets not stick around and find out._

**_Joe_**_: Ahh, I wanted to surf dude..._

**_Lani_**_: Well, we can come back tomorrow._

They gathered their stuff (mainly their surf boards) and headed off, towards the woods.

Cody and the others left the beach, and after a few minutes, the whale reached the shore of the beach. One of the animals on top jumped off, and landed on the beach. It was the sea otter, but it wasn't who they thought it was. He had two small golden chains around his neck (one bigger than the other), a star tattoo to the left of his left eye, his spiky hair was just as long as Reggie's, except that the tips were dyed red, and he had a small goatee. He walked forward a little to see if anyone was on the beach, but only saw three kids. The sea otter looked disappointed, and looked back at the whale, and saw that one of the other penguins was trying to carefully climb down from the whale.

**_Sea Otter_**_: There's no one here besides some kids. Are you sure there are surfers here?_

**_Penguin_**_: Well, according to our resources there are._

**_Sea Otter_**_: We got here too late I guess... And we still have two more stops. That can't be good..._

**_Penguin_**_: There's a couple of kids there, we can ask them?_

**_Sea Otter_**_: Yeah, but we have to be quick... If the surfer's here have already turned it in, then the others might of too._

The Otter started to walk towards the three kids who were still having fun in the sand. They didn't even notice the whale had came up to te shore until the otter greeted them.

**_Sea Otter_**_: Hey kids! How's it going?_

The three kids stopped playing and payed attention to the otter, but didn't say a word.

**_Sea Otter_**_: Would you three mind if I asked you a question?_

**_Arnold_**

**_Kate_**

**_Smudge_**

**_Sea Otter_**_: Hmm? What's wrong?_

**_Smudge_**_: We're not suppose to talk to strangers._

**_Kate_**_: Smudge!_

**_Sea Otter_**_: That's a very good thing to keep in mind. You don't have to worry about me though, I'm as friendly as they come! Let me introduce myself! My name is James Belafonte, I co-own a theme park and perform on stage as a singer. You've ever heard of me?_

**_Kate_**_: Uhh..._

**_Arnold_**_: I... think so..._

**_James_**_: (Laughs) Well, at least you're honest. So, the thing is, I'm looking for surfers for a contest that is being held at the amusement park. Do you guys know of any?_

**_Smudge_**_: Uhh... Arnold Surfs._

**_Arnold_**_: Yeah, I'm really good at it too!_

James looked at Arnold, and saw his surf board, which looked like it was made out of bark that came from the side of a tree... That could fall apart with ease.

**_James_**_: Err... Well... you're unfortunately under the age limit, but I promise you can enter the tournament when you're older, okay?_

**_Arnold_**_: (Sad) Oh-kay..._

**_James_**_: So, is he the only surfer on the island?_

**_Kate_**_: No, there are others, they left a few minutes ago._

**_James_**_: Great! Do they live up there in that woods?_

**_Kate_**_: Yeah, but it's kinda hard to reach their place, so we can go get them for you, if you want?_

**_James_**_: Thanks, I'd appreciate it. You kids are life-savers. W-wait though, hold on a second. Phil (the penguin)?_

**_Phil_**_: Yes?_

**_James_**_: You still have a few copies of that brochure? Let me have one please._

**_Phil_**_: Here. It got a little wet though on the ride._

**_James_**_: That's fine. (Facing the kids) Can you give them this? It explains the details of the tournament._

**_Smudge_**_: Okay._

**_James_**_: Tell them to come back here, so I can give them an invitation. Hurry back though, I'm on a tight schedule._

**_Arnold_**_: A what?_

**_James_**_: Ohh... I meant, I have to leave soon._

**_Kate_**_: Come on guys, lets go!_

The three kids headed off, with Smudge carrying the brochure (he was carrying it in an odd way, with it covering his head, making it hard for him to see where he was going).

**_Phil_**_: You think they will find them? Don't we already have enough surfers as is?_

**_James_**_: Yeah, but half of the surfers that we gave invitations to didn't seem like they could surf too well. Call it "Insurance"._

Cody, Joe, Lani, and Zeke were heading down the path to their cottage, just talking away.

**_Cody_**_: So, I wonder what he wanted anyway?_

**_Zeke_**_: Go back there and see._

**_Cody_**_: No way man._

**_Zeke_**_: Well, it's too late now. Besides, I was getting a little hungry anyway._

**_Joe_**_: Dude, you read my mind. I was thinking-_

**_Zeke_**_: Clams?_

**_Joe_**_: Uhh... I was thinking some of those awesome Squid on a stick. Those are delicious dude._

**_Cody_**_: Lets skip on both. How about-_

**_Kate_**_: Hey!_

They looked back and saw the three kids running up to them, with Smudge almost tripping almost every few feet.

**_Lani_**_: (Embarrassed) Oops... we forgot about them._

**_Kate_**_: We've got something to give you guys!_

**_Cody_**_: Oh great. What did Reggie say to you guys?_

**_Kate_**_: Nuh-uh, it was some one named "James"._

**_Cody_**_: James? Lani, I thought you said you saw Reggie?_

**_Lani_**_: He looked like him. I guess I was wrong._

**_Zeke_**_: ...What did he say?_

**_Smudge_**_: H-he wanted to give you... this thing._

**_Lani_**_: (took the brochure) What is it? Looks like a brochure?_

**_Cody_**_: What does it say? Well?_

_Lani started to read the brochure, and she looked amazed._

**_Lani_**_: Neat. It's a brochure talking about a surf tournament. It's being held at some type of amusement park._

**_Cody_**_: Really!? Can anyone join!?_

**_Lani_**_: Yeah. Here, take a look._

Lani handed Cody the brochure, and he started to read it. Then, his eyes widened as big as they could after he saw the prize.

**_Cody_**_: You guys! You guys, look at this! If you win the tournament, you win this trophy!_

**_Lani_**_: So?_

**_Cody_**_: Look at the size of it! That things bigger than I am!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude, that things gi-normous dude! You should totally enter!_

**_Cody_**_: (Frantic) How do we enter?_

**_Kate_**_: He said that you had to meet him on the beach to get a invitation thing..._

**_Zeke_**_: Well, it sounds tempting, but... Cody?_

**_Joe_**_: Bro.?_

He looked over to where Cody was standing, and he was gone. The only thing that was left where he was standing was the brochure.

**_Lani_**_: Where'd he go?_

**_Zeke_**_: To the beach, I guess..._

Down at the beach again, James and Phil were waiting, hoping that the kids wouldn't let them down. After a while though, they started to get a little impatient.

**_James_**

**_Phil_**_: I guess we should leave soon. We've still got two other islands we need to visit before we head back._

**_James_**_: ... Yeah... I guess... Alright, let's go. Maybe we can come back here another day._

The two headed for the whale, about to leave. Just then though, they heard some yelling.

**_Cody_**_: WAIT! I'M A SURFER, I'M A SURFER!!!"_

James and Phil turned around, and they started to laugh.

**_James_**_: Okay, I believe you I believe you!_

Cody caught up with James, and stopped to catch is breathe.

**_Cody_**_: Hey dude, (pant) (pant) I'm a surfer!_

**_James_**_: Cool. Are you any good?_

**_Cody_**_: I (pant) came in second in Big Z memorable tournament last year!_

**_James_**_: Awesome! You'll do then._

**_Cody_**_: So what, you need my name or anything?_

**_James_**_: No, not yet. I'll give you an invitation, and you come to the place where the tournament will be held. You present the invitation, and you will have to compete in a elimination round. So far, we have at least fifty surfers already invited, and those will be reduced down to eight._

**_Cody_**_: Great! I'll take an invitation!_

**_James_**_: Alright. Phil has the invitations._

**_Cody_**_: Hey, there are a few other surfers on the island that might want to try. Do they have to come down here?_

**_James_**_: No. Just tell me how many more, and you can give them the invitations later. How many others are there?_

**_Cody_**_: Two._

**_James_**_: Alright. That's three invitations._ Do you have them ready?

**_Phil_**_: Here you go sir._

Phil handed the invitations to James, and then he handed them to Cody.

**_Cody_**_: This is awesome! Thanks!_

**_James_**_: I hope you guys can make it! The contest is in a week. I'd love to stick around, but I have a couple of more stops before I head home. See you at the tournament!_

James and Phil climbed onto the whale, and it took off. Cody rushed back to Lani and Zeke's cottage, to give them the good news.

Back at the cottage, Joe, Lani, and Zeke were relaxing, when Cody busted in.

**_Cody_**_: Hey! You guys!_

**_Zeke_**_: Back so soon? Are you in?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, not yet. He said that all surfers who are invited must go through some weird round. Dude, winning that trophy is going to be awesome!_

**_Zeke_**_: Remember what I told you about winning._

**_Cody_**_: Z, come on! I know all that, but I would like to win at least one trophy in my life! You know, something to be proud of, to show off at least once._

**_Zeke_**_: (agreeable expression) Well, I guess that's fair._

**_Cody_**_: But hey! I got you guys invitations too! Here Joe._

**_Joe_**_: Dude, you rock._ _Thanks bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: I got you one too Zeke, in case you, well, you know, might want to._

**_Zeke_**_: No, my surfing days are over. I'm retired, remember?_

**_Cody_**_: Ahh, come on dude! You can surf circles around everyone!_

**_Zeke_**_: (laughing) Do you want me to enter so I can lose on purpose at the end so it gives you a better chance?_

**_Cody_**_: No, I just thought you might try it again! I know surfing is still in you man!_

**_Lani_**_: Well, I think it's a great idea!_

**_Zeke_**_: I don't know. I sort of like the quiet life. Besides, half the world still thinks I'm dead, and that other half thinks that it is only a rumor. I don't think I want my popularity back up again._

**_Cody_**_: Then enter as Geek instead! Come on man!_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... I'll think about it._

**_Lani_**_: Well, you guys can worry about that tomorrow, alright? I thought you guys were hungry?_

**_Cody_**_: Oh yeah, I'm starving!_

They started to make their dinner, and sat around a campfire afterwards. The whole time they were sitting around the campfire, Cody kept thinking about the contest, and winning that trophy. Soon afterwards, they headed to bed, and Cody couldn't sleep, but everyone else (especially Zeke, who had a full belly of clams) fell fast asleep.

During the middle of the night, Zeke got out of his hammock and walked outside, quietly. He walked to the beach and sat there for quite an while, with a confused look on his face.

**_Zeke_**_: ...I don't get it... Why would he start a surfing contest? I thought..._

Zeke stayed there for about an hour, then finally headed back.

The next day, Cody was prepped up to head off for the amusement park. He ran to the beach with the stuff that he was going to take with him, but everyone else just walked. Cody couldn't wait to leave, and was a little impatient.

**_Cody_**_: Come on guys! Can't you go any faster!?_

**_Lani_**_: Do we need to have any money when we get there?_

**_Cody_**_: According to the brochure, the one who's invited gets in for free. It doesn't say anything about guests._

**_Lani_**_: Maybe I should stay behind. I'm sure the entry fee isn't cheap._

**_Joe_**_: Don't worry about it man. I'm sure we can sneak you in._

**_Lani_**_: (Lame expression) Sneak me in... wonderful..._

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh, don't worry, I've got some extra money. I can get you in._

**_Cody_**_: So, did you decide if you're going to enter Z?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well, I did some thinking last night._

**_Cody_**_: And?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well..._

**_Cody_**_: And!?_

**_Joe_**_: Well?_

**_Lani_**_: Z?_

**_Zeke_**_: ... Yeah, I might as well._

**_Cody_**_: Awesome! I knew you still had it in you man!_

**_Zeke_**_: But hey, I don't want to win though. I'm just going to have fun._ I also don't want to enter as "Big Z" either. I'm just going as "Geek", alright?

**_Cody_**_: Alright! Can we go ahead and go now though? I can't wait to get there! I haven't actually been to an amusement park before!_

**_Joe_**_: Ahh, dude, you don't know what you're missing man! They've got these cool rides that go real fast, great food, cool rides that go real fast, and these cool games where you can win things!_

**_Cody_**_: Really!? Dude, the quicker we get there, the better!_

**_Lani_**_: Alright. Do we have anything we need? The brochure said that the tournament is in a week, so we will be there for a while._

**_Cody_**_: Yeah yeah we're good! Let's go!_

Cody, Joe, Lani, and Zeke took off on a whale, leaving Pen Gu, and heading for the island that the amusement park was being held on. Cody, Joe, and Lani were anxious to get there, but oddly enough Zeke didn't look happy. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was heading into something he couldn't prepare himself for.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Arrival at the Amusement Park

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

It was a long ride to the amusement park, and being anxious to get there made it even worse for Cody. Soon enough, they had arrived at the amusement park. It was a booming place actually, as many people could be seen all over, but not as much as one would expect. There were plenty of rides all around the place, and many booths that resembled huts. There were many wooden roller coasters, some that went around the park, and even one that went inside of a mountain and out on the other side. There was also a gigantic slide that circled around the park a couple of times, but there was nobody on it. As they drew closer and closer, music could be heard coming from the park.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! That... place... looks... AWESOME!_

**_Joe_**_: I know dude!_

**_Lani_**_: It does look nice! I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time._

Cody was looking around, then was looking at his friends. He looked over at Zeke, who looked depressed.

**_Cody_**_: Z? What's wrong?_

**_Zeke_**_: ... w-wha? Ohh, nothing. Just prepping myself for the tournament, that's all._

**_Lani_**_: No need to get serious yet, the game doesn't start until six days._

**_Zeke_**_: Ohh, al-alright._

Cody started looking around again, and started to get exited.

**_Cody_**_: Do you see that!? Look how fast that thing is going!_

**_Lani_**_: That's a roller coaster. Those things can get frighteningly fast sometimes._

**_Joe_**_: I know, they're so rad!_

**_Cody_**_: Look! That one goes inside of the mountain! They all look so cool! I can't wait!_

**_Joe_**_: I know dude! It's so-_

Just then, Joe was interrupted because he was standing over the blowhole of the whale. Joe was sent flying off towards the island beach, and instead of worrying if he was alright...

**_Cody_**_: Joe! You jerk, wait for me!!_

Cody leapt off of the whale, and started to swim towards the island.

**_Zeke_**_: Well, they're impatient._

Cody reached the shore of the island, and ran up to Joe, who was upside down in the sand. Cody helped him up, and then they both looked at the amusement park in awe. Together, they rushed up to the entrance of the park, but they were stopped.

**_Attendant_**_: Hey, not to fast!_

**_Cody_**_: Wh-what? C'mon, let us in!_

**_Attendant_**_: You have to pay to get in like everyone else. That's the rules._

**_Joe_**_: Dude, we're surfers bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah! We were invited for a contest that is being held here! That... "James" guy gave them to us!_

**_Attendant_**_: If that were true, then you must present your invitations... do you have them?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah... I... oh... wait, hold on... shoot... oh, wait, I gave mine to Lani to keep safe! Hold on, I'll be right back!_

Cody took off, towards the shore of the beach, while Joe waited by the entrance. Cody climbed up to the whale (Which had reached the shore) and ran up to Lani.

**_Cody_**_: Lani! I need my invitation!_

**_Lani_**_: He heh, calm down Cody. Just wait for us, okay?_

**_Cody_**_: Okay, but hurry!_

Cody ran, but Lani and Zeke took their time. They reached the gate, and Lani handed Cody and Joe their tickets. Once the attendant cleared Cody and Joe, they rushed into the park without waiting for Lani or Zeke.

Cody couldn't believe his eyes! He saw all those rides, all the fun games, booths with all sorts of foods, and he nearly collapsed with all the excitement.

**_Cody_**_: Look at this place man! It's like-it's like right of a dream! What to do first, what to do first!!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude! We need to look for some Squid on a Stick man!_

**_Cody_**_: Who could think of food at a time- Whoa, that looks delicious!_

Cody rushed over to a hut that was barbecue some food, which drew him in like magic.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! What is that!?_

**_Hut Attendant_**_: That my friend, is Fried Shischkabob!_

**_Cody_**_: Let me try some!_

The hut attendant handed Cody the fried Shischkabob, and Cody ate it. He didn't know what to think at first, but he did like it.

**_Cody_**_: It's different, but good!_

**_Joe_**_: Rad man._

**_Lani_**_: Hey!!_

Cody and Joe looked back and saw Lani and Zeke running to catch up to them.

**_Lani_**_: You guys didn't have to ditch us back there!_

**_Cody_**_: Sorry, but this place is so cool!_

**_Lani_**_: You've really never have been to a amusement park, have you?_

**_Zeke_**_: (Looking around) Hey, did you guys happen to see a hut serving Deep Fried Clams?_

**_Lani_**_: You guys! Get serious for a second!_

**_Cody_**_: Huh? What do you mean?_

**_Lani_**_: According to that brochure, you are suppose to register for the contest, and go through a elimination round._

**_Cody_**_: Shoot! I forgot about that! Where to we go for that?_

**_Lani_**_: There's a place where you guys can register. It's at the beach that the contest will be held._

**_Zeke_**_: If we're going to enter, we should do that first._

**_Cody_**_: Alright, but lets hurry up and register! I can't wait to check out more of the park!_

They were about to head off, but then they stopped and looked around.

**_Joe_**_: ... Uhh... where is this place dude?_

**_Lani_**_: ... Well... L-look for a map._

**_Hut Attendant_**_: It's on the north end of the island._

**_Lani_**_: Great! Which end of the island are we on?_

**_Hut Attendant_**_: The south end. Some spiky haired guy will write down your name on the roster, and you'll be good to go!_

**_Lani_**_: Well, we've got a lot of walking to do, so lets go._

**_Hut Attendant:_**_ No worries little lady, there's a gondola that can take you across the park. You can see around the park without walking! Convenient, no?_

**_Zeke_**_: Alright, I guess we don't have to walk then..._

Unfortunately, the Gondola was out of order at the time, so it was a long walk. With a little more hints in direction, they arrived at the beach that the tournament was being held after a while, called "Northern Beach". There were actually a few more surfers in line outside of the registering booth, but not enough for it to be a long wait. Next to the registration booth, a large stage was being built, with construction workers still at work on it.

**_Lani_**_: Well, that guy has a surf board, so this must be the place._

**_Cody_**_: I wonder what type of surfing contest this is going to be? That thing said it would be different somehow._

**_Zeke_**_: Well, there's no use talking about. We'll find out when the time comes._

Cody started to run up to the booth to register, but bumped into another surfer and his two friends. This surfer was also a penguin, but had yellow eye-lashes (like Cody's) and red and yellow tattoo's that would blend in with his black fur. He also had a scar over his right eye, and one on his stomach. He had that look like he's mad at the world.

****_: Watch where you're going pipsqueak!_

**_Cody_**_: Hey man, you watch it!_

****_: Huh huh... I guess you're here for the tournament too... I guess they're letting in anybody nowadays._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, whatever! You're going down!_

****_: (laughing, then glares at Cody) I can't wait to break you._

**_Cody_**_: What did yo say!_

****_: It's not worth getting beat up over kid. Just go home to mommy!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude's, there's no need to-_

****_: Buzz off rooster!_

The penguin pushed Joe into Cody, knocking them both over. Lani and Zeke went up to them to help them get back up. All the while, the penguin kept laughing. Then, the one who was registering all the surfers came to broke up the fight. It was another spiky haired Sea Otter, but it wasn't James, it was actually Reggie.

**_Reggie_**_: Hey hey! If you guys are going to fight, wait until you guys get on the water!_

**_Cody_**_: Reggie?_

****_: Damn, how typical. Always someone to break up my fun... We'll settle this in the tournament... (Glares at Cody with an evil expression) if you even make it that far._

The Penguin and his two friends walked off, and the group just watched him.

**_Reggie_**_: You know kid, you've really got to stop getting into so many fights._

**_Lani_**_: What the heck are you doing here?_

**_Reggie_**_: I co-manage this park, along with my son who also co-owns and the park manager Jake Ashby._

**_Cody_**_: You're son?_

**_Zeke_**_: James Belafonte, a singer._

**_Cody_**_: So there's two of them now? That's not a good thing, right?_

**_Reggie_**_: Ha ha, funny kid. Now, I guess you have invitations right?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, three of us._

**_Reggie_**_: Alright, come over here then._

They followed him over to the registration booth, but something else was on Cody's mind.

**_Cody_**_: Hey, who was that guy by the way?_

**_Reggie_**_: You haven't heard of that guy? He's the next best surfer in Russia. His name is Nathan Zodenski, he's one of the toughest, most meanest surfer's around, and sometimes gets disqualified for beating up people... both in and out of the water!_

Cody and Joe both looked startled, while Zeke only let out a small laugh.

**_Reggie_**_: Now, your invitations?_

**_Cody_**_: Umm... (Laughs nervously) y-yeah... (handed him the invitation)_

**_Joe_**_: Don't worry man, I'm sure he's just misunderstood. (Also handed in his invitation)._

**_Zeke_**_: Here you go._

**_Reggie_**_: You're competing too? Ha hah, well, Big Z is finally coming back after all this time._

**_Zeke_**_: I didn't enter to become famous._

**_Reggie_**_: Yeah yeah, your just a guy who wants to surf for fun, I heard the last time. Well, anyway, you're all signed up._

**_Cody_**_: Does that mean that we're in?_

**_Reggie_**_: Not yet. You still have to go through the Elimination round. You'll have to do that after you register._

**_Cody_**_: Cool, but when do we find out who's in?_

**_Reggie_**_: Geez, didn't you guys read about it in those brochures? You will go through the elimination round, and only those who are good enough will go to the short list. Then, those who are in the shortlist will be discussed between the judges for the final pickings for the top eight. Then, those eight will then try their skills on our new surfing obstacle course during our live broadcast, and eight who are good enough-_

**_Cody_**_: "Surfing Obstacle Course"?_

**_Reggie_**_: Hey, don't interrupt me kid! Anyway, the eight who perform will be reduced down to four, and those four will go into the final round, in which the one who does the best in the final challenge wins the tournament! Are you guys up for it?_

**_Zeke_**_: You're not going to exploit the winner for personal gain again, are you?_

**_Reggie_**_: (Annoyed) Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not the judge, and I'm not going to be hosting, okay!? Are you guys ready or not?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah!_

**_Joe_**_: Anytime we're ready dude._

**_Reggie_**_: (smiling) Then lets get started! Grab a surf board, and I'll go get the judges!_

Cody, Joe, and Lani started to walk towards the beach, and Cody and Joe grabbed a surf board. Reggie started to walk away, to go inform the judges, when Zeke stopped him.

**_Zeke_**_: Reg._

**_Reggie_**_: huh... Look, I told you, I'm not going to be the judge, I promise._

**_Zeke_**_: It's not that. Change my registered name to Geek, alright._

**_Reggie_**_: Wha... why?_

**_Zeke_**_: ...I don't want James to know that I'm here yet..._

**_Reggie_**_: ... Ahh... I get it now. You know, even though you're friends life story was released, he and a lot of other people still think you being alive is a false rumor._

**_Zeke_**_: Did you tell him that I was alive?_

**_Reggie_**_: Well... it sorta slipped, but he's still skeptical._

**_Zeke_**_: ... Then I guess I will have to talk to him sooner or later... but still, don't tell him I here._

**_Reggie_**_: Okay, okay, whatever. You know though, I'm sure he'd really like to see you again._

**_Zeke_**_: (turning around) (Whispering) I don't know about that..._

Zeke heading towards the shore, where Cody, Joe, and Lani were waiting. They were about to go through the elimination round, to see whether or not if they were worthy of the top eight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 3- Elimination

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

The three awaited patiently for the judges to come and critic their performance. They have some time to wait though, since a few surfers had already signed up before them. Lani decided to watch from a far with some of the other surfers who had already performed. It was a while before the judges had arrived, but soon enough, three of them came. After the three watched some of the other surfers perform, in which two of the four were sent to the short list, the three judges finally approached Cody, Joe, and Zeke.

**_Cody_**_: Here come the judges..._

**_Zeke_**_: Yup._

The three judges approached them, but only one stood forward.

**_Judge1_**_: Good afternoon gentlemen. We will be judging your performance today. Shall we go over the rules?_

**_Cody_**_: Umm... sure, why not?_

**_Judge1_**_: You will go out in the water and do your best. You're performance will be grades upon points. Those who do not rank above a D will be sent home, but those who's performance gives them a C or above will be sent the short list for later evaluation._

**_Cody_**_: What's this "Surfing Obstacle Course" that Reggie mentioned?_

**_Judge2_**_: That is a surprise until later. It is a new challenge for surfers, but you'll see more later on._

**_Judge_**_1: Now... I have the list here... "Chicken Joe", we'll start with you._

**_Joe_**_: Rad dude. Wish me luck!_

Cody and Joe did that teenage hand shake (no idea what it is called), and Cody told Joe good luck.

Joe prepped himself, and headed out onto the water. He didn't impress the judges at first, because he was just laying on his surfboard. Cody watched in anticipation, as a new wave began to form. Joe got up from his relaxed position and began to balance on the surfboard. He rode the wave real well, and the judges were impressed. As this was going on, there were a couple of people on the other side of the beach with camcorders.

**_Camera Assistant: _**_Okay... get a good shot from long distance, and then try to get a good face shot too._

**_Camera Man: _**_Okay, got it._

**_Cody_**_: Huh? Is this stuff being recorded?_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah. They are probably recording some of the eliminations to show the viewers during the live show. A "Retrospect" on how they got here. It's casual for them to do that._

**_Cody_**_: That's cool! Everybody will see how well I do both here and on the live show!_

**_Zeke_**_: Getting a little over-confident?_

**_Cody_**_: Relax, I'm sure half of these surfers aren't as good as we are!_

**_Zeke_**_: Huh... you may be surprised..._

As they finished talking, Joe had finished his performance, and was heading for the shore on his surfboard.

**_Joe_**_: Well dude, how was I?_

**_Cody_**_: You were awesome Joe!_

The judged began to converse to themselves, and eventually got the attention of the group again.

**_Judge1_**_: Alright. Next up... Cody Maverick. Go on and head out there._

**_Cody_**_: Alright! Finally, it's my turn!_

**_Zeke_**_: Finally? But-_

Before he could finish, he was already heading out into the ocean. Lani was yelling a cheer for Cody, and Cody saw Lani and waved at her, tripping into the ocean. Everyone went "Ouhh...", and the judged just smiled. Cody got back up and looked embarrassed.

**_Judge3_**_: Don't worry, we're only judging the stunts out there!_

**_Cody_**_: Ha hah... (nervously) hah... s-sorry._

Cody got back up on his surfboard, and headed for a good spot where he could ride a wave. It took a while for a decent sized wave to pop up, but eventually one did. Cody started to surf, and he was really doing well.

**_Zeke_**_: Uh-oh..._

**_Joe_**_: What is it man?_

**_Zeke_**_: I've seen that look before... He's going to try a stunt... I hope he doesn't end up regretting it..._

Cody was prepared for a surfing flip, where he would wait for the right moment for the wave to propel him in the air, do a 360 degree spin, and land perfectly. He started to get ready for the stunt, while Zeke cringed in fear. Cody went for it, and sure enough, it didn't go as planned. Cody leapt into the air, but lost his balance. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't able to perform his stunt, he didn't fall off the surfboard, and landed back on the water... except he was holding onto the surfboard for dear life. The judged didn't looked pleased, but they didn't look exactly disappointed either. After a few more minutes, Cody headed in. When he reached the shore, he looked disappointed.

**_Cody_**_: (sad) ...Shoot..._

**_Zeke_**_: Don't worry Cody, you did fine._

**_Cody_**_: But I screwed up! (Frustrated) Dang it, I probably just ruined my chance!_

As they were talking, the judges got their attention again.

**_Judge1_**_: Okay... Last up... "Geek"? Is that it? Just "Geek"? Oh well. "Geek" is up next._

**_Zeke_**_: It's a name that runs in the family. Alright, I'll see you guys in a few_.

Zeke, taking his time, walked to the shore of the beach. Cody, still depressed, sat down and propped his head up with his arms.

**_Joe_**_: C'mon bro., cheer up! It's not that bad man! You'll make it!_

**_Cody_**

Zeke waited on his surfboard for a decent enough wave to hit, so he would get his performance over with. A wave formed, and Zeke showed his skills. Cody was watching Zeke, and his depressed expression doubled.

**_Cody_**_: Maaaaaaaan, he makes me look pathe-etic..._

Zeke, or rather Geek, really impressed the judges. As everyone was watching, someone was watching from just outside of the beach entrance. It was James, watching with a sad expression. He watched for a few seconds, then shook his head and walked off. After a while, Zeke's performance was complete, and he headed to shore. He was greeted by Joe, but Cody stayed in the same spot. Zeke saw that Cody was still down, and walked up to him.

**_Zeke_**_: You'll get better Cody, I promise, so stop looking so down._

**_Cody_**_: I know... it's just... N-never mind._

Zeke stayed quiet, and just stood there for a second. They looked at the judges, who were talking amongst themselves. Finally, two of the judges left to leave the beach, while the other judge started to walk towards the three.

**_Judge2_**_: Alright. We graded your performance. Congratulations, you're all on the shortlist!_

Cody looked up in excitement, and Zeke started to laugh.

**_Cody_**_: I'm in!? I'm in! I'M IN!!!_

**_Zeke_**_: See! I told you!_

**_Judge2_**_: Those who are on the shortlist will find out if they will make it to the top eight later on, after all planned surfers have performed._

**_Cody_**_: Do you know when that might be?_

**_Judge2_**_: Well, a lot of surfers have already arrived, but I don't know how many invitations went out. Now, since you guys have a chance to be in the tournament, you can either go home for now, or stay here in the park. Since you are on the short-list, you may stay here in the park. There are huts design for over-night sleeping prepared for this tournament. Tell the hut attendant there your name, and they will give you a room. Now, while you wait for the final results for the top eight, please feel free to explore and enjoy the park. I will be on my way, I wish you all good luck._

The judge said his goodbye, and left. Lani, again, joined the group.

**_Lani_**_: Well? I take it you guys made it?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah! That trophy is as good as mine!_

**_Zeke_**_: Remember, don't get over-confident!_

**_Cody_**_: Alright dude, I get it. _

**_Lani_**_: You had me worried there for a moment!_

**_Cody_**_: What are you talking about! I had it under control!_

**_Zeke_**_: I don't recall a "on purpose screw up" giving anybody any points... but that's just me..._

**_Cody_**_: Alright man, I get it. Now, lets go and explore the park! There's so much to do here! I want to ride all those roller-things!_

**_Lani_**_: (Laughing) Roller-Coasters!_

**_Cody_**_: Right, those things! Now, let's go!_

They headed for the exit of the beach, and went to explore more of the amusement park.

Though Joe, Lani, and Zeke were walking, Cody was basically running around, but always stopping long enough for the three to catch up to him.

**_Cody_**_: C'mon! How about this one! No, this one instead! No no, how about that one over there!?_

**_Zeke_**_: How about that? (Pointing to a food hut)_

**_Cody_**_: That's not a ride!_

**_Zeke_**_: No, but look what it says!_

**_Lani_**_: Deep-Fried Cl-oh no..._

**_Zeke_**_: You guys go on ahead without me, I can't pass this up._

**_Cody_**_: Z! C'mon man! Don't you want to try any of the rides!?_

**_Zeke_**_: I will later, I promise!_

Lani and Joe started to laugh, but Cody was still all serious.

**_Cody_**_: Forget him then! Let's go!_

**_Lani_**_: Alright, you don't have to twist our arms._

Cody rushed in line for the first roller coaster, but he had a long wait though. There was already a long line for the ride, and Cody tried to be patient, but started to get too hyper.

**_Cody_**_: Come on man! What's taking so long!_

**_Lani_**_: You have to be patient Cody! Others like to ride these things too you know._

**_Cody_**_: I know, but this is my first time! I'm sure they have ridden it before, they should let me on ahead!_

**_Joe_**_: Don't be so hasty dude. Just think of food or something._

When he said that, he was looking around, and saw a food hut that had something delicious being served in it. The aroma caught Cody's attention, and he couldn't keep his mind off of it.

**_Cody_**_: Dude, what is that!? That smells so good!_

**_Lani_**_: You'll have to wait until we get done here. People are already lining up behind us._

**_Cody_**_: (As if he was mesmerized) I know... b-but..._

**_Lani_**_: You'll lose your place in line if you do._

Cody looked back and forth between the two spots. Then, looking back at the food hut, and saw that whatever they were serving, there was only one left. Cody couldn't resist, and left the line.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! There's only one left! You guys go ahead without me!_

**_Lani_**_: C-Cody! Ohh, he's the one who wanted to go on this ride!_

**_Joe_**_: It's just you and me then. I won't leave you dude._

**_Lani_**_: He heh... thanks a lot..._

Cody rushed over to the food hut, and almost literally jumped on the counter.

**_Cody_**_: I'LL TAKE IT!_

**_Hut Attendant (Different from the last)_**_: Ha ha ha, okay dude, here you go!_

**_Cody_**_: What is it?_

**_Hut Attendant_**_: They're called "Elephant Ears" my man._

**_Cody_**_: Whoa whoa, that's a little cruel!?_

**_Hut Attendant_**_: Ha ha hah, you haven't had one before have you? They aren't literally Elephant Ears, they are just called that because they are as big as one... well, sometimes a little smaller. They are batter deep fried and covered in butter and Cinnamon. Try it!_

Cody looked at the ear, and took a bite. He closed his eyes, and moaned... in a good way that is.

**_Cody_**_: Ohh, these are DELICIOUS! _

****_: Hey, one Elephant Ear please._

**_Hut Attendant_**_: Sure thing, but he just took the last one, so it'll take a few minutes to make some more._

****_: Ohh, shoot. Looks like I got here a little too late._

Cody looked over to see who it was, and it was another penguin, who was just a little older than him. He had blue fur, a white chest, A neckerchief around his neck, a piercing on his left ear, and had a Reggie cap on his head, but leaning to the right.

**_Cody_**_: Sorry man._

****_: Ahh, it's okay. These things are delicious, so they're worth the wait. Say, don't I know you from somewhere?_

**_Cody_**_: Umm... I don't think so..._

****_: ... Now I know I do... Wait, now I remember! You were in that memorable surf contest, about a half a year ago, right? I remember you went against that one guy and fell off the wave. _

**_Cody_**_: Oh great... You were there I guess?_

****_: Where do you think I got this thing (pointing to the cap). I was there for a while, but had to leave, so I didn't get to see the rest of the tournament. But hey, you shouldn't worry too much, I can guarantee that I've done that more than you have._

**_Cody_**_: Hah, thanks._

****_: Don't mention it. The name's Greg. Greg Fitzgerald._

**_Cody_**_: I'm Cody Maverick. Are you here for the tournament?_

**_Greg_**_: You bet! I just registered earlier this morning. I'm on this "Short List" thing. You're also on the short-list too, right?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah!_

**_Greg_**_: Great! Hey, do you happen to know what this "Surfing Obstacle Course" is yet?_

**_Cody_**_: No, nobody will say._

**_Greg_**_: Grah, darn... Hey, do you feel adventurous?_

**_Cody_**_: Adventurous? What do you mean?_

**_Greg_**_: Well, how about we try and find out what it is! I hate surprises, so lets go and see if we can find out anything from the amusement park owners! We can try and ease-drop or something!_

**_Cody_**_: Are you sure we won't get in trouble man?_

**_Greg_**_: Nahh, not unless we trespass or something! How about it?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, I was wanting to know what it is... but I was going to go on the rides..._

**_Greg_**_: Ahh, you've got over a half a week to do that! If we find out what it is, we can get an edge over the competition!_

Cody didn't know what to do at first, but then decided that Greg was right. He went back over to the line and yelled at Joe and Lani that he would be back after a while. He and Greg didn't know where to start, but were determined to find out about the Surfing Obstacle Course. As they ran off, Zeke, who was at a hut serving clams, saw the two run off, and decided to follow quietly after them... after he finished his clams first.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 4- The New Challenge

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

Cody, and his new friend Greg, looked for a quiet place to talk. They didn't know how they were going to find out about the Special Surfing Obstacle Course, but they were determined to find out.

**_Cody_**_: So... where do we start?_

**_Greg_**_: Well... I'm sure some of the big-wigs will know... I doubt any of the workers may know..._

**_Cody_**_: Where is the place that the owner stays?_

**_Greg_**_: Jake Ashby? I haven't a clue actually. I hear he just runs the finances for the park, the two co-owners do the rest._

**_Cody_**_: Co-owners? You mean James and Reggie. Well, where are they?_

**_Greg_**_: I think that James is gone still, haven't heard or seen from him since he last gave me my invitation. Reggie was at the beach, at the whole registration thing._

**_Cody_**_: Should we start there?_

**_Greg_**_: ...Maybe... Well, lets try._

They took off for the beach where they last came from, and after a while they arrived. When they arrived, they peered around the corner and saw that the beach was deserted... there was only a mother and her two children, one in the water and one on the beach.

**_Greg_**_: Shoot! There's nobody here. This isn't any help!_

**_Cody_**_: Well, there's got to be something that can tell us what that thing is... Lets keep looking._

They were walking around for a while, but didn't see anyone that would know anything about the new surfing challenge anywhere. They asked around if anybody had seen James or Reggie, but nobody else had saw them either, but soon enough, they ran into something that wasn't on the park maps.

**_Cody_**_: Dude, what's this place?_

**_Greg_**_: ...It doesn't say... What is this place? It's closed, says it's grand opening is in a few days... Isn't that a coincidence?_

**_Cody_**_: What is?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, whatever this attraction is, opens in a few days... the tournament is in a few days... catch my drift?_

**_Cody_**_: ...Y-Yeah. How can we get in though? The gate's locked, and the fence is sort of tall._

**_Greg_**_: ... Hey, you can climb onto my shoulders! That way, you can see over the fence!_

**_Cody_**_: You think it'll work?_

**_Greg_**_: Sure! Now, come on before someone comes by._

Greg moved close to the wall, and put his back onto the wall. Cody walked towards Greg, and he held out his hand to prop Cody up. Cody couldn't stand on top of Greg's shoulders very well, and he fell onto the ground. He didn't fall hard though, but it was enough to make him moan.

**_Greg_**_: Shoot! Sorry bro.!_

****_: What are you two doing?_

Cody and Greg panicked at first, but looked up to see that it was only Zeke.

**_Cody_**_: Z! Don't scare me like that man!_

**_Zeke_**_: Can't you guys just wait until they officially open the thing? Besides, how do you even know that this has anything to do with the contest!_

**_Cody_**_: Well, we assumed-_

**_Zeke_**_: Assumed? (Sarcastically) Oh, well that makes it so much better. Now c'mon, lets go meet back up with Lani and Joe._

**_Greg_**_: Hey, come on big guy! Aren't you the least bit curious?_

**_Zeke_**_: Big guy?_

**_Cody_**_: Come on Z, just one real quick look!_

**_Zeke_**_: ...(sigh) I don't know why I let you talk me into these things... Alright, but just for a second._

Zeke stood where Greg was standing, and put his back to the wall and Greg stood on his shoulders.

**_Greg_**_: S-s-s-s-shoot! I'm not tall enough! Cody, can you get up here?_

**_Cody_**_: Hold on! Give me a second!_

**_Zeke_**_: N-now w-w-w-ait! Oh, my shoulders are going to... hurt tonight..._

Cody carefully climbed on the top, and looked over the side of the tall fence.

**_Greg_**_: W-What do you see b-bro.?_

**_Cody_**_: Nahh... there isn't much to see... All I see is a long path to some building._

**_Greg_**_: I-i-i-is th-there anything... ELSE!?_

Cody propped himself on the fence so he could get a little higher. As they were paying attention to what Cody was saying, Reggie was walking by (carrying a clipboard in his hands), when he saw the three.

**_Reggie_**_: What the? Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey!_

Greg and Zeke freaked, and on accident, Cody, who was propped too far over the fence, lost his balance and fell over to the other side of the fence. Greg fell off of Zeke's shoulders, but was alright.

**_Reggie_**_: What the heck are you guys doing!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Working on our totem pole act?_

**_Greg_**_: Y-yeah, we just needed a big wall to keep balance!_

**_Reggie_**_: What!? You guys think I was born yesterday! I know exactly what you were doing!_

**_Zeke_**_: Well, it was worth a try..._

**_Reggie_**_: Now you three get out of here._

Greg got back up, and looked around for Cody, but he couldn't be found.

**_Greg_**_: Uhh... C-cody? Bro.?_

**_Reggie_**_: Where is he?_

**_Zeke_**_: I think I know... (pointing at the fence)._

**_Greg_**_: ...Oh..._

They went over to the door, and poked their heads over as far as they could. They saw Cody on the other side, with both hands on his head, moaning.

**_Zeke_**_: (Laughing) Oh good, he landed on his head._

Reggie, who had keys attached to the clipboard, unlocked the gate and they went over to Cody.

**_Cody_**_: Ha ha, I heard what you said Z._

**_Reggie_**_: Alright, you're fine, now you guys get out of here!_

**_Cody_**_: Wait man! I know this has something to do with that... obstacle course thing!_

**_Reggie_**_: Maybe it does, but you can wait until a few days when it's open._

**_Cody_**_: C'mon!_

**_Reggie_**_: You don't listen do you?_

**_Zeke_**_: Lets go Cody, we can wait._

Cody was about to leave, when he thought up an idea.

**_Cody_**_: Hey... Let us see it Reggie._

**_Reggie_**_: ...I don't like that tone... what are you planning to do?_

**_Cody_**_: Well... Lets make a deal._

**_Reggie_**_: Huh?_

**_Cody_**_: (Whispering into his ear) You know... not that many people saw that you hair is a wig that day... But..._

**_Reggie_**_: (Angry) You wouldn't dare!_

Cody laughed, and then put his arm around Reggie, and looked at Greg.

**_Cody_**_: Hey, you want to know a little secret about ol' Reg here?_

**_Reggie_**_: (Smiling but talking nervously) Okay okay! You win! I'll let you guys see it, but make it short, alright!_

Greg didn't know what he said exactly, but he thought it was cool that they were able to get in there. Greg and Zeke followed Cody and Reggie into the building.

They went into the building, and Reggie turned on all the lights. The room that they first enter didn't have much to it. All it had was a couple of counters for buying tickets.

**_Reggie_**_: There, you've seen it, now you guys can leave right?_

**_Cody_**_: No way man, there's got to be more to it then this! You don't want me to-_

**_Reggie_**_: (Annoyed) Alright, there's more okay! _

They looked around, and saw two sets of stairs, one on the far left and one on the far right, and double sided doors in between the two.

**_Greg_**_: What's up the stairs?_

Reggie didn't want to show them, but Cody gave him a "you'd better" look.

**_Reggie_**_: (nervously) Ha... hah... You'll see._

They headed up the stairs, and it lead them to a big outside stadium. There was a stage, and a large white screen on stage as well. There are stairs that lead up to this big slide that was above the screen, a couple of yards behind it.

**_Greg_**_: What is this? What's with that big slide?_

**_Reggie_**_: It's not a slide actually. It's the new challenge for the surfers this year._

**_Cody_**_: What do you mean?_

**_Zeke_**_: ... huh, I guess a surfer rides down that slide?_

**_Reggie_**_: Yup! A surfer will climb up those stairs, gets on their surfboard, and will go down the half-pipe._

**_Cody_**_: So, why is it called an Obstacle Course?_

**_James_**_: I was inspired to create it when I saw a skiing contest._

They all looked behind and saw James standing behind them.

**_James_**_: A friend of mine entered, and I thought that mixing the two would be interesting._

**_Reggie_**_: James? When did you get back?_

**_James_**_: Not too long ago. You know, I told you that I wanted this place closed off to the tourist and the surfers._

**_Reggie_**_: I... uhh..._

**_James_**_: Are these friends of yours?_

**_Reggie_**_: Well..._

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah, you could say that._

**_James_**_: Oh, cool. You should of said so. Lets see... now (facing the three)... I remember you. You were on that island that was throwing the party, right?_

**_Greg_**_: Yeah! Dude, you didn't stay long though._

**_James_**_: Hey, the party was awesome while it lasted! Now, I gave you an invitation I think one or two days ago, right?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah!_

**_James_**_: And you... you look familiar... Do I know you? _

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh, probably not._

**_James_**_: You're probably right, I see way too many people to remember them all. Maybe I saw you in the audience on one of my concerts?_

**_Zeke_**_: Perhaps._

**_Cody_**_: Hey dude, so we get on a surfboard and ride down that thing... is that it?_

**_James_**_: Oh no, there's a lot more to it than that. For one thing, riding on the waves in the ocean may be quick, but you'll go twice as fast on the half-pipe. Plus, to make things interesting, you must acquire points by surfing in between two guide poles, performing tricks, among other things. It's no typical surf... dude._

**_Zeke_**_: Sounds dangerous._

**_James_**_: Indeed it is, but all safety precautions have already been taken into consideration. Now, I'd love to show you some more, but unfortunately my dad and I have important business to attend to, some more preparations for the big day. _

**_Reggie_**_: Is everything good so far?_

**_James_**_: Unfortunately no. Some of our guest star musical performers canceled, so now I've got to find a few more. I have some friends in mind, hopefully they can come. We've also got a few more bits of planning to do. Alright, now come on, lets go._

James signaled for the three to leave, and James and Reggie followed closely behind them. Before they left though, Cody was curious about what was behind the doors in between the two stairs.

**_Cody_**_: Hey man, what's behind that door?_

**_Reggie_**_: Haven't you seen enough?_

**_James_**_: Don't worry. It doesn't really have anything to do with the contest. It's a memorable for some of the greatest surfers, its where they can learn and pay respect to past surfers... I still need some more things before it's grand opening._

**_Zeke_**

**_Greg_**_: C'mon man, can we see?_

**_James_**_: Sorry, you'll have to patient for that._

**_Reggie_**_: You heard him, now go already!_

Cody was disappointed, but he, along with Greg and Zeke, left the building.

They left, and James locked the gate behind them.

**_James_**_: There. Alright, you know I love you dad, but no more showing your friends the park secrets, alright?_

**_Reggie_**_: Alright, alright..._

**_James_**_: Now, as for you three. Try to keep what you saw hidden amongst yourself, okay? _

**_Cody_**_: Promise._

**_Greg_**_: Sure bro.._

**_Lani_**_: Cody! Z-Geek!_

Joe and Lani came from the left, running since they were trying to find Cody.

**_Lani_**_: Dude, tell us where you are going next time!_

**Joe**: Aw man, you missed it dude. That ride was awesome bro., you should of been there.

**James**: Hmm? Are you two also surfers?

**_Lani_**_: He is, I'm not._

**_James_**_: Oh, you're a guest then? Well, have you all registered and surfed in the elimination round yet?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, we've all made it so far!_

**_James_**_: That's good to hear. Well, since you're all friends of my dad, I'll let the guest stay with the other surfers. She can share a hut with one of you._

**_Lani_**_: Frie... Uhh... yeah, thanks!_

**_James_**_: No problem. Alright, I'll see you guys at the tournament._

James and Reggie left, leaving the five at the gate. After they were out of the distance, Lani looked at the group, confused.

**_Lani_**_: Friends?_

**_Zeke_**_: It's a long story._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, we found out what the "Surfing Obstacle Course" is!_

**_Zeke_**_: Didn't you promise not to say anything?_

**_Cody_**_: Z, they're our friends! We can tell them, right Greg? ... Greg?_

Greg was over by Lani, holding her left hand with both of his, and kissed it.

**_Greg_**_: Wow, such a pretty lady! The name's Greg, what's yours?_

**_Cody_**_: Hey, whoa whoa, easy there Romeo!_

**_Greg_**_: What? Ahh, darn, you're her boyfriend, aren't you?_

Cody and Lani started to blush, and faced away from each other.

**_Greg_**_: Ahh, you guys are one of those "Sometimes we are, sometimes we aren't" type. Alright, I can dig it, I won't get in between you (laughs)._

**_Zeke_**_: Alright you three, cut it out. How about we go ahead and check into a hut. It's getting a little late._

**_Greg_**_: Are you kidding big guy!? It's so much better to explore the park and go on the rides when it's dark bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: Now way man, are you serious!_

**_Lani_**_: I don't know if I want to go or not if you're going to ditch us again!_

**_Cody_**_: I promise, I wont, now come on! Lets go back and go on that ride!_

**_Lani_**_: Great, we get to wait in line again..._

They headed off, now knowing the secret of the obstacle course. They can now go and have fun, but now have to wait for a couple of days, for when the top eight are finally announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Results

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

Two days have passed now, and the surfers are starting to get anxious. All the surfers are on the edge because no one knows what is going to happen. Then, later that day, rumor went around through the workers of the amusement park that all the surfers who are to perform, have! So far, the three judges are now debating amongst themselves on who will be selected for the top eight position. All that day, the surfers were at their sleeping huts, nervous and anxious to know the results. Cody was especially anxious, who was pacing back and forth.

**_Zeke_**_: Would you calm down?_

**_Cody_**_: How can I be calm at a time like this!? It's just so nerve-racking man! Why aren't you two nervous!?_

**_Zeke_**_: If we make it, we make it. If we don't, we don't. That's all there is to it. (Plays Ukelele quietly)_

**_Cody_**_: What about you Joe!? Aren't you nervous?_

**_Joe_**_: About what?_

**_Cody_**_: Ugh!_

Cody started to pace more and more, not paying attention to anything else.

**_Lani_**_: Cody, try calming down. How about a bite to eat._

**_Cody_**_: How can you think of food at a time like this!?_

Lani looked hurt, and Cody saw it, and apologized.

**_Cody_**_: L-lani... I'm sorry._

**_Lani_**_: I-it's alright..._

**_Cody_**_: No, it's not. I'll calm down..._

**_Zeke_**_: Just don't think about it. Try thinking... yeah, try thinking about home._

**_Cody_**_: That's why I want to win that trophy though! If I don't win at least one trophy in my life, then Glen will never shut up about it, and I won't be able to show my mom that my biggest dream actually ever gave me anything! Everyone in that village will start saying "We told you so", and I'll look like an idiot!_

**_Zeke_**_: Everyone's got to start somewhere... If you don't win, try again..._

**_Cody_**_: Huhhh... You're talking like it's so easy Z..._

About three hours had gone by, and finally, news was spread that the judges had finished their debate, and the top eight have been chosen. Greg was one of the first ones to hear about it, and he ran into the hut that Cody and his friends were staying at.

**_Greg_**_: Hey! They're done!_

**_Cody_**_: What!? When are they going to say the results!_

**_Greg_**_: It's going to be soon, that's all I know!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude, I hope we're all in!_

**_Lani_**_: I'm sure you guys will be._

**_Cody_**_: Where are they going to announce it!?_

**_Greg_**_: They haven't said yet. I'm friends with one of the workers, and he said that once they're done, they are going to announce it over the park speakers._

**_Cody_**_: Oh great... more waiting._

**_Greg_**_: I know man, it's a killer!_

**_Lani_**_: Are you sure you two aren't brothers?_

**_Zeke_**_: You two just be patient. Why don't you go and have fun at the park some more?_

**_Cody_**_: No way! What if they tell us where to go and I'm stuck in a line or something!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Heh heh... I'm sure they will wait._

Just then, the music stopped in the park, and a voice could be heard over the speakers. Cody looked up, and started to run out of _the hut, but stopped after he heard..._

**_Speaker_**_: A small child named Minda Bolyard is lost up here by the park entrance. Could the parents of Minda Bolyard please come up to the Office and retrieve your child. Thank you._

**_Cody_**_: Ahh, dude..._

Zeke started to laugh at Cody, who almost collapsed.

**_Lani_**_: Ha ha, calm down would ya!_

**_Cody_**_: I think I'm going to be sick... I need something to drink..._

Finally, after more waiting, about a half hour later...

**_Speaker_**_: Attention. Attention. All participants in the surfing tournament, please report to the Northern Beach. I repeat, all participants in the surfing tournament, please report to the Northern Beach. Thank you._

**_Cody_**_: It's time? IT'S TIME!!! LET'S GO!!!_

**_Zeke_**_: Okay okay Cody._

**_Greg_**_: (To Lani) Are you going beautiful? You can cheer for me when I make it. How about it?_

**_Lani_**_: (Nervously) Ha... ha... Uhh... I'll stay. You guys can tell me all about it when you get back._

**_Cody_**_: Come on guys, lets go!_

Cody, Greg, Joe, and Zeke left the hut, but Lani stayed behind. After a few minutes, they arrived at the beach to see that many was already starting to gather. There were about thirty surfers waiting, some talking to others, while a few were just alone. It was a little different at the beach this time. The registration desk was gone, and the stage was almost finished. On the stage, besides some of the construction workers, were the three judges, James, and an elderly Penguin with a cane. They were talking on stage, waiting for all of the surfers to arrive.

**_Greg_**_: Wow, there's a lot of people._

**_Joe_**_: I know man... are they all in the contest!?_

**_Zeke_**_: ...for the moment... but a lot of them are going to get disappointed in a few minutes..._

**_Greg_**_: Good luck dude! I'll see you later. I'm got to go meet up with some of my other friends._

Greg left, but Cody barely even heard him. His full attention was on the stage, waiting for the results. Finally, after a few minutes, the three judges stepped forward, and James and the Penguin stayed back, watching.

**_Judge3_**_: Alright, the moment all of you have been waiting for is finally here. All the surfers who were given invitations have finally arrived, registered, and performed. After a long wait, and heavy debate, we have finally come up with the top eight. Now, before I tell you the results, I wish you all-_

**_Nathan_**_: Will you shut up! Get to the results and say my name already!_

All the surfers were looking at Nathan and a lot of mumbling could be heard, but the judges weren't affected by his words.

**_Penguin_**_: (whispering to James) Impatient, isn't he?_

**_James_**_: (Shaking his head, disappointed) You have no idea..._

**_Judge3_**_: You can be patient sir. Now, like I was saying, I wish you all good luck._

**_Judge2_**_: When we call your name, please come up on stage. You will be given this "Breaker" Pendant. On it will have a number, and you must wear it during the tournament. You will know what it is for during the tournament, so don't lose them. You will also be briefed about the tournament soon afterwards._

The first judge stood forward, and the audience went quiet, all except for Nathan who was starting to get impatient.

**_Judge1_**_: ... Charles Celtic._

**_Charles_**_: YEAH! Sweet!_

The Penguin headed up on stage, literally dancing. He was handed a pendant that was shaped like a miniature trophy, with six angel wings, three on each side of the trophy, and a surf board was on top. A large ocean-colored oval with the number "1" was in the middle.

**_Judge1_**_: One down, seven to go..._

The crowd was dead silent. The judge was being cruel, delaying on purpose.

**_Judge1_**_: ...Greg Fitzgerald. _

**_Greg_**_: Whoah! No way!_

Greg headed up on the stage, was handed a Breaker Pendant, and stood next to the other surfer.

**_Judge1_**_: ..."Geek"._

**_Zeke_**_: I guess it's my turn now..._

Zeke slowly headed up on the stage, and stood next to Greg.

**_Judge1_**_: ...Nathan Zodenski._

**_Nathan_**_: Finally. I was literally dying of boredom._

Nathan walked on stage, next to Zeke.

**_Judge1_**_: ... Katherine Litmann._

**_Kat_**_: Ohh yeah! Right on!_

This time, a female surfer walked up on stage, and stood next to Nathan. She was dancing a bit, but Nathan hated it, telling her to stop dancing. She gave him a angry look, and ignored him.

**_Judge1_**_: Melissa Willows_.

Another female surfer walked up to the stage, but she was more quiet than the others. She was gothic, and didn't say much.

**_Judge1_**_: ...Chicken Joe._

**_Joe_**_: Radical man!_

Joe walked up on the stage, almost tripping when walking up the stairs.

**_Joe_**_: Sorry dude... Lost my balance..._

The other surfers were dead silent, except for a few who left the beach, knowing that they knew they wouldn't make it. Cody didn't take his eyes off the stage.

**_Cody_**_: This next one's got to be me, it's just got to be me! Please say my name, please say my name, please say-_

**_Judge1_**_: Ozzie Reynolds._

**_Ozzie_**_: There's... no...freak'en... WAY!_

Ozzie rushed up on stage, and stood next to Joe. Cody though, was still looking at stage, but his expression was pure shock. All his excitement vanished quickly, and he just lowered his head is disappointment.

**_Judge2_**_: I'm sorry to all of you who didn't make it. You are allowed to enjoy the park for one last day. I thank you for participating, and I hope you return and try again next year._

The three judges walked towards James and the Penguin, and most of the surfers left the beach. Some stayed, including Cody, who didn't move from his position. Zeke looked back at Cody, and knew that he was depressed.

**_Zeke_**

**_Greg_**_: Aww man... Cody didn't make it... That's lame..._

**_James_**_: Thanks guys. See you in a couple of days._

**_Judge3_**_: Yeah._

The judges took off, and before James approached the top eight surfers, the penguin with the cane stopped him.

**_Penguin_**_: Hey, I'm going to take off now._

**_James_**_: Why?_

**_Penguin_**_: If he recognizes me, then he'll just start trouble. I'll see you later._

**_James_**_: Right. I'll see you later._

The Penguin walked off, using his cane to help him walk, and James approached the surfers.

**_James_**_: Alright! Congrats to all of you who have made it to the top eight! I had you all come up on stage to tell you some information about the tournament. Now..._

James went on telling the eight surfers about the tournament. Cody, on the other hand, still stayed in the same spot that he was at, but after a while, he left the beach and just walked around.

After a long time, Cody just walked around the park, riding a few rides and getting a bit to eat. He kept walking around for a while, then finally headed back to the sleeping huts, where he met Joe, Lani, and Zeke.

**_Lani_**_: Cody! I was worried about you! Where were you?_

**_Cody_**_: Hmm? Ohh, hey Lani... I was just walking around, that's all._

**_Lani_**_: They told me you didn't make it. I'm sorry._

**_Cody_**_: Nahh, don't worry about it. It happens man. I'll just enter... next year. What did he say to you guys up there?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nothing really important. Just that the tournament is in a couple of days, and that tomorrow that place we saw the other day, you know, the Surfing Half-Pipe, will be open to the top eight so they can practice for the live show._

**_Cody_**_: Cool man. I hope you guys win tomorrow._

**_Zeke_**_: Tomorrow? The tournament isn't for a couple of days I said._

**_Cody_**_: Ohh, y-yeah, sorry._

**_Lani_**_: Are you feeling alright?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, I'm just tired... that's all. I think that I'm going to crash early._

**_Lani_**_: Are you allowed to? I mean..._

**_Cody_**_: ...Since I'm not in the tournament? (Sigh)... probably not..._

**_Joe_**_: Don't worry bro! You can stay with me as a guest! I so want a roomy man!_

**_Cody_**_: Thanks Joe. I'll see you guys later, alright?_

Cody left the hut to head for Joe's, and everybody watched him leave.

**_Lani_**_: Poor Cody. He wanted to win so badly..._

**_Zeke_**_: Well, it happens..._

**_Lani_**_: Z, that's a little... harsh, don't you think?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh... it happened to me a lot when I was still coming up in the world. It's all a part of the game. Only a few people in this world are lucky to have winning before losing... Cody isn't one of those people, and neither was I._

**_Lani_**

Cody was seen for the rest of the day. He tried to hide the fact that he wasn't hurt, that he would get over it, but his spirit was too badly broken. Even though it was still early evening, he stayed in the hut and didn't come out for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Unexpected Rivalry

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

It is the next now the next day, and it was a bit quiet in the park today. The surfers who had made it to the top eight were practicing on the Surfing Half-Pipe, hoping to master it before the big day. They were only allowed five practice runs, and they were only allowed to do it today. James decided upon this to make it more interesting, so they could practice, wait a couple of days, then have them go back and try again, forgetting a few things and keeping it still a little new to them... hopefully anyway...

It didn't go so well for some of the surfers who were practicing. Though some did fine, others kept hitting the guide poles, and many of them kept falling off the surf board because of the high speeds. Thankfully, quite a few life guards were ready for anything bad to happen. While this was going on, some people tried to sneak in, and while many of them failed, some were able to sneak in and hide, watching some of the events. Oddly enough, when practicing, even Zeke hit a few of the poles, but did a whole lot better on his second run. Joe and Greg did alright, and some of the others did mediocre. The goth surfer, Melissa, didn't have any trouble, but did hit a pole once or twice. Nathan didn't participate, as he was nowhere to be found. When asking around, all anybody knew about Nathan was the fact that he said that he "didn't need to practice".

Cody went to the beach to sit and think. There were a couple of dozen families at the beach, with at least fifteen children in the water. Since the park wasn't as busy today, some of the workers were out on the beach having a little fun too, before they had to take on another shift. Even Reggie was on the beach, wearing sunglasses and working on his tan. Cody didn't plan on doing anything that day, just to sit and drink, while watching the waves. Cody sat there for a while, and eventually, some other surfers came up to him.

****_: Hey bro.._

**_Cody_**_: Ohh... hey._

**_???2_**_: Heh, you look bummed. Weren't you in the short list?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, but I didn't make it though..._

****_: Yeah, neither did we. I guess they don't know talent when they see it! The name's Spike Levin. This foxy girl is Heather Fitzgerald._

**_Cody_**_: Fitzgerald? Is Greg your brother?_

**_Heather_**_: Yeah, you're friends with him? I feel sorry for you (laughs)._

**_Cody_**_: Ha ha..._

**_Heather_**_: Nahh, he's alright. He's a great surfer though, well heck, he is a top eight._

**_Cody_**_: Were you two in the short list too?_

**_Spike_**_: Yeah, but apparently we weren't good enough._

**_Heather_**_: That's fine though, I just surf for the fun of it. _

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, it's just that... that trophy would of been awesome to win, you know?_

**_Spike_**_: Yeah... but oh well to that... Hey, how about it? Lets surf to get our minds off of things, I'm still a little bummed out from losing._

**_Cody_**_: ... Nahh, I don't really feel like it._

**_Heather_**_: Now, come on! Dreading about it won't help matters! Besides, there's some good waves out there today!_

**_Cody_**_: ... ... (Looked at the waves)...Okay! Let's do it!_

The three grabbed some surf boards and headed out to the open ocean.

Cody, Heather, and Spike were riding the waves for at least a half an hour, and they were really having fun. Even Cody, who was really down, was having so much fun. They finally came back up to shore, still smiling and having a goodtime. All the while, their minds were off of the tournament, and the fact that they didn't make it to the top eight.

**_Spike_**_: Dude, that was awesome! You're really good Cody, how DIDN'T you make it to the top eight?_

**_Cody_**_: I don't know man._

**_Heather_**_: The judges must of had their eyes closed, because you rock dude!_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, I know man._

**_Spike_**_: Lets go beat some sense into those judges for not putting you in the top eight._

**_Nathan_**_: That was the first thing the judged got right!_

The three looked over and saw Nathan, along with two other friends, standing right behind them.

**_Nathan_**_: Letting in some of the other filth was their next big mistake._

**_Spike_**_: What are you doing here Nate! Don't you have someone else to bash today!_

**_Nathan_**_: I just saw three losers surfing out there, and I thought I would be kind enough to show them how a real surfer surfs!_

**_Heather_**_: You're rude!_

**_Nathan_**_: And you three are a waste of life._

**_Cody_**_: Hey man, lay off! You're in the tournament and we're not, so leave us alone!_

**_Friend1_**_: Vat are you going to force us little boy?_

**_Nathan_**_: Hah hah, you're just a plain old wuss. A wuss loser who couldn't even perform one decent stunt on the water!_

**_Cody_**_: What!?_

**_Nathan_**_: (Laughing) Yeah, that's right, I was watching you! You really suck kid!_

**_Cody_**_: (Angry) Shut up!_

Their little word fight started to get loud, and it caught the attention of almost everyone at the beach.

**_Spike_**_: Maybe the judges had their eyes closed when judging you, because that's the only way they'd let an idiot like you in the tournament!_

**_Nathan_**_: You wanna say that to my face while I pound in yours!?_

Their arguing got a little loud., and almost everybody (including people in the water) were locked on to the argument that was going on. Soon enough, Reggie, who was enjoying his tan, saw the fight that was going on, and got up to go and break it up.

**_Reggie_**_: Okay, okay, enough. You guys throw your little fits somewhere else! You (facing Nathan), you're suppose to be practicing at the half-pipe, and you kid (facing Cody), you've got to stop starting so many-_

Reggie was interrupted when he was hit in the back of the head by Nathan. The force knocked off his sunglasses, and almost made him trip.

**_Nathan_**_: Dude, just shut up! I'm getting tired of you ruining my fun!_

**_Heather_**_: Whoah! Dude, you okay?_

**_Reggie_**_: That's really low, hitting a guy when he's turned! I will have you know, that I can have you disqualified easily!_

**_Nathan_**_: Dude, what are you even doing here anyway? The only reason why you're popular is because of your lousy, horribly singing son!_

**_Reggie_**_: (Angry) You keep pushing it-_

**_Nathan_**_: What are you going to do to me little man? You gonna join up with those three losers and beat me up? Don't make me laugh!_

**_Heather_**_: Look, just shut up and leave us alone!_

**_Friend2_**_: Cram it pipsqueak!_

**_Nathan_**_: None of you can surf well enough to save your life, so I doubt any of you can fight either!_

Spike looked at Nathan and tried to swing at him, but Nathan stopped him and punched him hard in the face, literally making him go flying. Spike wasn't able to recover that fast, and he laid there on the sand, covering his face with his hands. Some of the people on the beach started to surround the group, watching them while staying absolutely quiet.

**_Reggie_**_: Alright, that's enough! You guys-_

Nathan grabbed Reggie and brought him up to his face.

**_Nathan_**_: You don't threaten me little man, or I'll seriously make you regret it._

****_: HEY! LET HIM GO!_

Everyone's attention was drawn to someone who was pushing his way through the crowd. It was James, who had came due to the fact that he was informed by someone that a fight was going on at the beach. Nathan let go of Reggie, and Reggie rushed over to James.

**_James_**_: You do not DARE hurt anyone in this park, especially my dad._

**_Nathan_**_: Ha ha hahhh, and just what are you going to do about it!_

**_James_**_: Just what's going on here anyway!_

**_Heather_**_: This guy is bullying us! He already punched both your dad and my friend!_

James shook his head, and the only expression he had in his face was pure disgust. While more of the argument was going on, some of the top eight who were done performing came to the beach (since they heard a fight was going on) to see what was going on. Some of them included Greg, Katherine, Ozzie, and Zeke.

**_James_**_: You really disgust me._

**_Nathan_**_: (Light Laugh) Sticks and stones._

**_James_**_: I honestly have the right mind to disqualify you right here and now._

**_Nathan_**_: Huh, how typical!_

**_James_**

**_Nathan_**_: Of course you want to disqualify me!_

**_James_**_: And why is that?_

**_Nathan_**_: Disqualify the only REAL threat in the contest, right! I guess if you had someone who would literally blow away the rest of the competition on live tv, then that wouldn't be very good for the ratings now, would it?_

**_James_**_: And what do you base this on!?_

**_Nathan_**_: Come on! Letting all those lousy surfers go through, they're nothing! Nothing like me or my father! Now, lets stop wasting my time and lets go ahead and get this "tournament" over with, it's already obvious that I could out-surf all these rejects._

**_James_**_: You can wait like everyone else._

**_Nathan_**_: Well then, I guess I'll just have a little more "Fun" in the amusement park! Since nobody could possibly challenge my surfing skills, then I guess I will just start a little more trouble!_

Nathan and his friends started to laugh, knowing that if they started trouble, there was nothing that anyone could do. After a few seconds though, James started to laugh.

**_James_**_: Alright, then I'll challenge you._

**_Nathan_**_: (laughing still) Sorry little man, but I don't think you'd be much of a challenge!_

**_James_**_: I didn't mean a challenge in fighting._

Nathan stopped laughing, and turned and faced James.

**_Nathan_**_: You don't mean-_

**_James_**_: In surfing, yes._

The surrounding crowd looked confused, except for Zeke (who didn't looked confused or shocked at all) and Reggie, who was shocked.

**_Reggie_**_: J-James... did you just say... but you haven't surfed for-_

**_James_**_: I challenge you to a surf off. Whoever wins will determine what happens._

**_Nathan_**_: Ha... ha ha ha ha, you've got to be joking! A singing surfer!? What, you gonna sing me a song on the water and hope it distracts me! (He and his two friends laugh) Okay, I'll play along. Humor me, what are the stakes?_

**_James_**_: ...I'll let you in on a little secret. On the day of the tournament, if you're patient enough to wait that long, there will be four events that all the surfers will have to compete in to try to win the trophy and the title. Each event is worth 30 points to each surfer, meaning 120 points is the top points anyone can earn. If you win this surf off, I'll give you an automatic 30 on any two events. That will make things easier for you, right?_

**_Nathan_**_: Ha, like I really need the points. Whatever, it's a deal! Now, what happens if I somehow lose?_

**_James_**_: You are disqualified from the tournament, and you must leave the park immediately, not a moment later._

**_Nathan_**_: Ha, I'll break you so easily, it won't even be funny._

**_James_**_: ... (looks around) You. Can I borrow your surf board?_

**_Heather_**_: Wha? S-sure..._

James took the surf board from Katherine, and he inspected it.

**_James_**_: This is one of our surf boards, right? Huh..._

James held onto the surf board and headed out into the ocean, and Nathan followed right behind him.

**_Nathan_**_: Try not to humiliate yourself._

**_James_**_: Don't worry about me, just concentrate on you... This will be just like old times, won't it Nathan?_

**_Nathan_**_: Huh? What the heck are you talking about?_

**_James_**_: huh? Nothing, don't worry about it._

Everybody out on the beach had their eyes glued on James and Nathan. Cody and Heather was right beside Spike, who was still in a little pain. The only one who didn't looked shocked was Zeke, who didn't show any surprised emotion. James and Nathan were patiently waiting for a wave to form. They had a bit of a wait, but soon enough, a wave formed, and it was a big one too. The two prepared themselves, and started to surf. James had a bit of trouble at first, but he was able to balance himself perfectly. Nathan, after seeing that James could surf, started to go for blood by trying to distract him, as well as trying to knock him off the surf board. With each move that Nathan made against James, the crowd back on the beach gasped, except for Zeke again, who was still without shock.

**_Nathan_**_: Alright! You can surf, but can you keep up with the big boy!?_

**_James_**

Nathan started to surf circles around James, and began to laugh, thinking that it was all too easy. Then, James zoomed in front of Nathan, splashing him with water. Angered because he was made into a fool, Nathan began to do the same, fighting back against James, and for the longest time they were equals.

**_Nathan_**_: Grr, what's with you all of a sudden!? You're not going to beat me pipsqueak!_

**_James_**_: ... huh... I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to doing this... but..._

James focused for a few seconds, while Nathan was in front of him. The crowd looked intently, while Zeke knew exactly what he was probably going to do. James then prepared himself, and grabbed onto his surf board. He forced his surf board under the water, and he couldn't be seen for a while. James guided himself to the other side of the wave, and balanced himself back on his surf board. Nathan went on the attack again, but noticed that James was nowhere to be found. Then, he looked through the water, and saw James, but didn't understand how he did that. James guided himself to the top of the wave, and balanced himself on top. Nathan, including almost everyone on the beach, were in awe as James was performing an almost impossible and dangerous trick. Nathan was in shock, and didn't know what to think. Just then, all of a sudden, Nathan's expression changed into even more shock.

**_Nathan_**_: How... the... Wait! Y-you! Now I remember!_

As James rode the top of the wave, the wave started to disburse and collapse, and James held on to his surf board, and rode the force of the falling wave down to a lower level, to safety. While that was going on, Nathan was still in shock, and was engulfed in the breaking of the wave, knocking him off the board and into the water. The wave broke up, and it was dead silent again. Soon enough, Nathan came swimming back up, and grabbed onto his surf board, gasping for air. James, on the other hand, was sitting on his surf board, not paying attention to anything. His expression wasn't filled with accomplishment... rather sorrow. He let out a sigh, and worked his way back to shore.

As James reached the beach, the crowd cheered, except for Reggie and Zeke. James didn't feel like talking, but let out a quiet "yay...". He kept walking for a bit, and soon enough, Nathan reached the beach shore too. Nathan, angered, started to run up to James, and before anyone could warn him, Nathan punched James hard, making him literally fly. The whole crowd gasped, and Nathan's two friends held back Nathan.

**_Friend2_**_: Whoa! Chill dude!_

**_Nathan_**_: Let me go dude!_

**_Reggie_**_: James!_

Reggie went up to James, who was still on the ground in a little pain.

**_Reggie_**_: James, are you okay!?_

**_Nathan_**_: Let me at him! That creep ruined my life!!_

The whole crowd was dead silent. James got up on his knee's, and just sat there for a few seconds, gripping the sand.

**_Nathan_**_: You! You and the Terpsichorean's! It's all your fault that my life ended up like this! If it hadn't been for them, my dad would still be alive today!!_

The crowd started to mumble with each other, confused about what was going on.

**_Nathan_**_: Uri was more than a surfer than any of you would ever be! He-_

**_James_**_: (stood up and spoke calmly) You're father was an arrogant idiot, who needed to be put in his place! I'm sorry that he died, but he had it coming..._

**_Nathan_**_: YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD OF BEEN THE FIFTH-_

**_James_**_: (Facing Nathan, angry) THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T BECOME THE FIFTH TERPSICHOREAN IS BECAUSE THE WORLD DID NOT NEED ANOTHER URI ZODENSKI! He was a pathetic excuse for a surfer, and he didn't know the first thing about respect or love for the game, and you're no different!_

**_Nathan_**_: YOU... (Trying to break free from his friends) I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, THE TERPSICHOREAN'S, AND THIS DAMN PARK!!! I HATE ALL THE SURFERS!!!_

**_James_**_: (Angry) ENOUGH! (Trying to calm down) Enough Nathan... You really are just like your father... But you need to stop... (Sad) Besides, you weren't the only one who was hurt by the terpsichorean's... _

**_Nathan_**_: And just what do you mean!? How could you're pain match that of losing a father!?_

**_James_**_: Maybe you're right... but I was being used just like you... we were both tools... I was just too young to realize it, and so were you..._

Some of the crowd still had no idea what was going on, but some began to talk amongst themselves, saying "The fifth Terpsichorean... Is that him" and other things. Oddly enough, Zeke had a different expression this time. He looked as if he was hurt...

**_Zeke_**_: (Whispering) Used... w-what? No..._

**_Nathan_**_: You..._

**_James_**_: I don't want to discuss this anymore. It's done and over with. As our agreement, you are hereby disqualified from the tournament, and kicked out of the park from here on out._ Now get out.

**_Nathan_**_: (Angry) YOU-_

**_James_**_: JUST... (sorrowful) just get out._

James began to walk towards the exit of the beach, and Nathan left through another exit, angry. Reggie caught up with James to see if he was alright.

**_Reggie_**_: J-James..._

**_James_**_: Huh? (Breathing a little hard) Oh, hey dad. I'm sorry, I haven't asked you if you're alright. You're not hurt, are you?_

**_Reggie_**_: I'm fine, but forget me... You're not hurt, are you?_

**_James_**_: ... I honestly can't feel a thing... But... I... (Looks down) I- I know that this is a lot to ask, but can you take over the rest of the day for me? I just have... Well... I-I just need to be alone._

**_Reggie_**_: Al... Alright._

James headed off, depressed, and the crowd started to disburse soon after.

Not too long afterwards, Cody, Heather, and Spike were standing around, trying to figure out what was going on.

**_Cody_**_: I... I don't even know what happened..._

**_Heather_**_: Ha... you and me both._

**_Spike_**

**_Heather_**_: S-sorry Spike! I'll get you back to your hut!_

**_Spike_**_: N-nahh, I'm fine, but I might have a black eye. Dude... that thing that spiky haired guy did... that trick was awesome!_

**_Cody_**_: Hey! I bet Z would know how to do that!_

**_Heather_**_: Z? Who's that?_

**_Cody_**_: Oh, I-I mean Geek. He's a awesome surfer, one of my buds who's in the tournament! _

**_Heather_**_: You think he'd teach us if he did?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah! I'll go and find him!_

**_Heather_**_: You go ahead, I've got to take Spike to rest. I'll see you later!_

Heather helped Spike walk, since he was a little weak, and they headed back for the huts. Cody followed closely behind, but stopped when he saw Greg.

**_Cody_**_: Hey Greg! Have you seen Geek?_

**_Greg_**_: Well... he was here, but then he took off... But I didn't see where he went to. Did you see? (Facing Katherine)_

**_Katherine_**_: that big dude? I saw him take off a while back, right after those two stopped fighting._

**_Cody_**_: I need to find him. _

**_Greg_**_: Why?_

**_Cody_**_: That thing that guy did, I know he'd know how to do it. You want to help me look for him?_

**_Greg_**_: Well, I would, but I still haven't taken my turn on the half-pipe. My time is coming up though, so I'll help you later, alright dude?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah._

Cody took off, hoping to find Zeke. Cody started to get confused though, because nobody had seen him or heard from him. Not even Lani nor Joe had seen him since he took off to practice at the half-pipe. He had somehow vanished, and couldn't be found.

Meanwhile... Somewhere in the park, close to the exit...

**_Nathan_**_: Just... whatever! Let's get the hell out of here!_

**_Friend1_**_: Are you just going to let those losers do that to you!?_

**_Nathan_**_: No way! I swear, I'm going to get back at them! I will somehow!_

****_: You want to get back at those guys?_

**_Nathan_**_: Wha? Who are you!_

****_: I was overhearing what you were saying... You know, there's some surfers in that contest I'd like to get back at as well... Why don't we... work together?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 7- Surprises and Confrontations

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

Cody had been searching for Zeke for quite a while now, but for some reason, he couldn't be found. He headed back for the sleeping huts, but Lani nor Joe had seen him since he went to practice at the Half-pipe. He went around the park, hoping that someone would of seen him, but again, no one had. Finally, he thought he was back at the Half-pipe, but regardless of the fact that he couldn't get it, no one there had seen him either.

**Cody**: Dude... where is he?

His search lead him nowhere, and it was close to evening time. The sun was beginning to go down, and the sky was turning orange. Cody had no luck finding Zeke, and he, along with Joe and Lani, were starting to get worried.

**_Lani_**_: I don't understand... where is he?_

**_Joe_**_: Maybe he's on one of the rides... and that ride is like, broken or something, so he's stuck there!_

**_Lani_**_: Cody, did you check the Deep Fried Clams hut?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah... but nothing... _

**_Lani_**_: Not at the Deep fried clam's hut... Something's defiantly up. Well... keep looking._

They went separate ways, hoping to find him before it got too late.

Cody, after getting a tip from someone who thought they saw Zeke, or rather Geek, Cody went to see if it was him. Surely enough, he finally found him. He was hidden away where no one could see him, polishing his surf board.

**_Cody_**_: Z! Dude, I finally found you! I've been looking all over for you man!_

**_Zeke_**_: No._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, you have to teach me! I... w-wait, how did you even know what I was going to ask?_

**_Zeke_**_: Because I know you Cody. You saw what that one guy did, riding the surf board on top of the wave, and now you want to learn how to do it._

**_Cody_**_: Uhh... y-yeah._

**_Zeke_**_: Forget it. For one thing, it's extremely dangerous to perform, and secondly, that trick has been removed from the score books because of how dangerous it was. If you perform that trick at the tournament, all you'll get is a pat on the back, nothing more._

**_Cody_**_: I don't mind, I just-_

**_Zeke_**_: Cody... I... want to be alone for a while..._

**_Cody_**_: Z... I didn't mean to offend you or anything..._

**_Zeke_**_: No Cody, it's not that. I just have a lot on my mind..._

**_Cody_**_: Did someone say something to you?_

**_Zeke_**_: Cody. If you mind?_

**_Cody_**_: Geez, sorry dude. Okay, I'll pretend that I never saw you._

**_Zeke_**_: Thanks..._

Cody turned around and left, but when he looked back, he looked at Zeke and saw that his face had a depressed look on it. Cody didn't understand, but he did as Zeke wished.

Cody, Joe, and Lani, along with Greg, sat on a beach that was close to their huts (not the same beach as before), just thinking. They didn't say much, they just enjoyed the sound of the waves, and the songs being played on the overhead speakers in the park. Eventually, their quiet time was interrupted by another penguin.

: Hey... are any of you... "Cody Maverick"?

**Cody**: Hmm? Yeah, that's me dude.

They turned around and saw and elderly Penguin, holding a cane to help him walk. It was the same Penguin that they saw on stage next to James, when the top eight were being announced.

****_: You're a hard kid to find, you know that? _

**_Greg_**_: Aren't you the owner of this amusement park?_

**_Jake_**_: Yes, that's correct. My name is Jake Ashby. I own most of the park._

**_Lani_**_: What are you wanting with Cody?_

**_Jake_**_: To give him this._

Jake handed Cody a familiar necklace. This necklace resembled the one's that were handed out to the top eight. It had the number "4" on it.

**_Cody_**_: What is it? Why are you giving it to me?_

**_Jake_**_: Apparently, something happened today at the beach, and participant number four, being that Russian guy, was disqualified for some reason._

**_Cody_**_: T-t-then you... d-don't..._

**_Jake_**_: When deciding the top eight, the judges judged four more contestants to be numbers nine, ten, eleven, and twelve, incase something happens any of the top eight. Guess what kid, you were number nine. That makes you now officially in the tournament._

**_Cody_**_: I... I-I... _

Cody was in pure shock. He kept looking back at the pendant, his friends, and Jake, but never saying a word... he was trying to though.

**_Lani_**_: He he... What Cody means is that he's glad to be in the tournament._

**_Cody_**_: I'M IN THE TOURNAMENT!!! You guys, this can't be real man! Pinch me or something, I must be dreaming!!_

**_Jake_**_: No dream kid, this is real. _

**_Cody_**_: You guys! I, it's just that, I mean, really, I can't-_

**_Greg_**_: Alright dude, we get it! Welcome to the top eight bro.!_

**_Jake_**_: Now, I have a favor to ask of you four. Exactly what happened down there at the beach? I missed it, and it's my priority to know what happens in my park to make sure it doesn't happen again. _

**_Greg_**_: Well, I think Cody's too shocked to talk, but I was there for a while. Apparently, Nathan, that Russian guy, hurt a surfer and that other spiky haired guy, and the younger spiky haired guy broke up the fight. Some words were exchanged, and the younger spiky haired guy challenged Nathan to a surf off, and-_

**_Jake_**_: James... surfed? That... doesn't make sense... Are you sure it was... umm... a "Spiky haired guy"? Did their hair resemble that cap you have on?_

**_Greg_**_: Yeah._

**_Jake_**_: Well... I know Reggie can't surf... but James... wouldn't... would he? This is getting confusing. How about this instead? You all are invited to my cottage for dinner, and you can discuss what happened in full detail. How about it?_

**_Lani_**_: Yeah, that sounds fine. How about you three?_

**_Joe_**_: Truly A dude._

**_Cody_**_: I'm... in the tournament..._

**_Greg_**_: Yeah, I'm up for it._

**_Jake_**_: That's three... well... three and a half yes's._

They followed Jake back to his cottage, except for Cody, who had to be pushed.

Jake's "cottage" was not what they thought. It was more like a rich man's summer house built out of bamboo. Inside one of the main rooms, was artwork and trophy's, as well as pictures all around the cottage. In the dining room, there was a big table that he had set up for company whenever people come to visit. He was set for the five, and after a elegant dinner, Jake wanted the full explanation of what happened down at the beach. Neither Joe nor Lani knew what had happened, but now that Cody was over the shock a bit, he and Greg were able to tell Jake what had happened in better detail. Jake seemed surprised, and disappointed.

**_Jake_**_: I see... Now I understand._

**_Cody_**_: What?_

**_Jake_**_: James said that he had given up surfing, and swore he wouldn't surf again. I guess that after meeting up with his old rival, and the anger of seeing his dad get hurt made him break what he said. He also said that he felt that he was being used... I had a feeling that is what had been bothering him all this time._

This time, it was everyone else that was confused.****

**_Greg_**_: Dude, now I'm the one who's confused!_

**_Jake_**_: Ohh, sorry about that. Let me explain to you now. Have you ever heard of the "Terpsichorean Surfers"?_

Cody looked at the three, but only Lani didn't have a confused expression.

**_Jake_**_: I thought you would know about them Lani, but I'm not surprised that you three haven't heard about them. The Terpsichorean Surfers were the best thing that had ever happened to the game of surfing. They were one of the best group of surfers, but they were short lived. They only lasted for about a half a year._

**_Greg_**_: ... Hey, now that I think of it, I think I have heard a little about them... there were five of them, right?_

**_Jake_**_: Ha hah, close yet dead on the money. There wasn't a official fifth Terpsichorean, but rumors went around about a certain person that made people believe that he was. _

**_Cody_**_: Are any of the Terp... Terpsi... Are any of those surfers still alive?_

**_Jake_**_: As far as I know, only one is dead. Uri Zodenski, the father of Nathan, died in a freak surfing accident soon after the Terpsichorean's broke apart. Zeke Topanga was reported dead for the longest time, but since he's in the tournament, that proves that he's still alive, wouldn't you say?_

**_Greg_**_: Wha? What do you mean!?_

**_Cody_**_: You recognized Z?_

**_Jake_**_: I knew Zeke for over ten years, so I would recognize him anywhere kid. He was like a brother to me._

**_Greg_**_: You... you mean... Big Z is in the tournament!? Why didn't you guys tell me!_

**_Lani_**_: We'll explain later. Please, go on._

**_Jake_**_: Thank you. Ty Johnstone, our buddy from the continent from down under, headed back to Australia, and I haven't heard much about him ever since..._

**_Cody_**_: Who is the fourth Terpsiguy?_

**_Jake_**_: You're looking at him..._

**_Greg_**_: You?_

**_Jake_**_: Yup, you couldn't tell from looking at me, but I was right up there along with those guys. Unfortunately, age is catching up with me, so I don't think I could get back on another surf board again. Yes, those were the best days of my, actually our, life. _

**_Cody_**_: Who was the fifth Terpsichorean?_

**_Jake_**_: Actually, in a way, there are two "Fifth Terpsichorean's". Originally, Uri Zodenski was training his son behind our backs, so he could become the fifth Terpsichorean. Nathan doesn't realize that the only reason why he was trained was so Uri's popularity would rise. He still doesn't realize it. Uri didn't surf for the fun, he did it for the fame and money, nothing else, nothing more. Anything and everything that we would do, he would go behind our backs and take it as something he came up with, or make it seem like it was all his idea. If we tried to confront him about it, he wouldn't be afraid to fight to "Change our opinion". After he started to train his son, we knew something had to be done, because the world didn't need another heartless surfer. We didn't know who we were going to ask to be the next Terpsichorean, but then Zeke had an idea. Reggie was a good friend of Zeke back then, and when asking to train his son James, he liked the idea, and at the time so did James. Zeke started to train him, and he became a great surfer in such a short time, since he had surfed a little before. After a while, rumors somehow leaked that Zeke was teaching James to surf, and people started to spread the rumor around more, until someone eventually threw in that "he was the fifth Terpsichorean." After Uri found out, he felt betrayed, and started a fight with us. Afterwards, we all split apart, each going their different ways. I didn't like the idea of splitting, but I unfortunately didn't have a choice._

**_Lani_**_: I don't get it... why did James feel like he was being used?_

**_Jake_**_: Honestly, I don't know. I knew that something was up, but nothing like that. I guess, when the group split up, Zeke was one of the one's who went to another place. He didn't stay, and never completed James' training. I guess he got mad after he learned that he was being trained so Nathan wouldn't become the fifth surfer._

**_Lani_**_: I get it then. James was used so Nathan wouldn't be the fifth Terpsichorean, and Nathan was used so his dad would become more popular._

**_Jake_**_: Exactly, but I know Zeke well enough to know that he didn't train James for that purpose only... I don't know... _

**_Cody_**_: Wait, how does singing get involved into the mix?_

**_Jake_**_: Well, James always had a dream to become a singer, and when he started to learn to surf, he put that dream on hold. He idolized us, and I guess the group breaking up devastated him... But then even that doesn't make since._

**_Greg_**_: Why?_

**_Jake_**_: Because he helped me make this place. My wife and I had always wanted to build a amusement park, but we only had enough money for half. We didn't know what to do, but then James, who was touring in the city where I live, accidently ran into me. He didn't avoid me at all, in fact, he was happy to see me. I told him about my predicament, and he didn't even think twice about helping me. He had conditions, of coarse, like building a stage, among other things, but nothing big. I think hearing about Zeke's death really killed off his surfing career, until he heard the rumors that he was alive. You see, he considered Zeke a second dad for the longest time, until that day he left... Ohh... Oh no..._

**_Cody_**_: What?_

**_Jake_**_: Where is Zeke?_

**_Lani_**_: We never found him._

**_Cody_**_: I did, but he said he wanted to be left alone._

**_Jake_**_: ... I see... well, either James is going to confront Zeke, or vice versa... James may have the courage to finally confront him, and after hearing James say those things about being a "tool", then Zeke may confront James... Well, whatever happens, lets hope they can solve their little dilemma..._

Jake started to eat some desert, but the four were too busy thinking about what they had learned.

**_Joe_**_: You really think those dude's will fight?_

**_Jake_**_: I know both of them very well... so yes, they will confront each other sometime before the tournament..._

Zeke stayed hidden for a while, until finally, after a while, he couldn't keep his feeling bottled inside of him any longer. He went into the park and walked around for a while, asking around if James could be found. Finally, someone said that he was at the northern beach, sitting on the stage. Zeke went to the north beach, and saw James sitting on the stage, with a glass cup in his right hand, and holding up his head with his left hand, and his eyes were closed. Zeke didn't know if he should go up to him or not, but felt that he should. He went up to James, and sat next to him. James knew someone was there, but only lifted his head up briefly, but then put his head back down.

**_Zeke_**_: ...Hey James..._

**_James_**

Neither one of them said anything for a while, and only Zeke was actually saying anything.

**_Zeke_**_: You know... The sea is real quiet today..._

**_James_**

**_Zeke_**_: Not that many families swimming today... I guess it is getting a bit late._

**_James_**

**_Zeke_**_: You know, this park has a lot of great foods... Have you tried any of those Deep frie-_

**_James_**_: How long was you planning on pretending..._

**_Zeke_**

**_James_**_: (lifts his head) Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize you?_

**_Zeke_**_: ... No, I knew you would... I just wasn't sure how fast... How long did it take you?_

**_James_**_: (Lowers his head again) Right away..._

**_Zeke_**_: Oh... Well, I-_

**_James_**_: Why are you even here if you aren't taking this seriously?_

**_Zeke_**_: I am taking this seriously James._

**_James_**_: (shakes his head no, then lifts his head again, looking at Zeke) You know, I really thought I knew you better... but it turns out, that I didn't know you at all._

**_Zeke_**_: Now hold on for a second, don't go all saint on me. What was all that about me using you?_

**_James_**_: ... (sigh), you still won't be honest with me..._

**_Zeke_**_: You're not being honest with me! I honestly don't know what you-_

**_James_**_: Then don't waste my time..._

James started to get up, and began to walk away, taking a drink while walking.

**_Zeke_**_: No, really, I didn't "use" you in any way! You can get that right out of your head! I'm still the same person that you called your "Second Dad", it's you that changed!_

James got mad and threw down his glass, which shattered on the stage floor.

**_James_**_: See!? You're still lying to me now! You are NOT that same Big Z that became like a father to me! No, you're the one that changed!_

**_Zeke_**_: Just what is that suppose to mean!?_

**_James_**_: What did you always tell me back then, when you pretended to care to teach me to surf!? You always told me that when surfing, to only do it for the joy of surfing, don't do it for the fame, or the money, or whatever, and you contradicted yourself on that!_

**_Zeke_**_: Meaning?_

**_James_**_: What the hell do you think I mean Z!? You're "Fake Death" remember! You always told me to just enjoy the game, yet what did you do!? Some guys comes in and starts surfing circles around you, and what do you do!? You "die", so your popularity won't! You always told me that if someone is better than you, then try harder and do better! Where was your policy that day Z! WHERE WAS IT!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Look, you wouldn't understand even if-_

**_James_**_: The only thing I understand is that you were a quitting coward!_

**_Zeke_**_: (Angry) What is that suppose to mean!?_

**_James_**_: Face it! You quit like a coward! Someone who loved the game with a passion just up and quit when someone better came in, and-_

**_Zeke_**_: You don't understand!... Surfing was never... really... my real passion... I mean..._

James looked confused, and didn't say anything for a second.

**_James_**_: ...I find that... no, I don't believe that at all, not even for a second._

**_Zeke_**_: Huh... it's... it's true... actually..._

**_James_**_: ...N-no, that doesn't make any sense! I've seen you too much on the water! The way you surfed... the way you did it as if it took zero effort..._

**_Zeke_**_: Huh... It was actually my dad who was the surfing fanatic... I was just along for the ride. He was the real "Big Z", and before his accident, I was known as "Little Z"._

**_James_**_: ...Are you being honest with me Z?_

**_Zeke_**_: Yes... I've never actually told anyone this before... but I want to tell you... My dad, Dasic Topanga, didn't put me in surfing to make him popular like Uri did, he did it because he wanted to keep it in the family, and to spend time with his son. He taught me how to surf, but honestly I never had a fancy in it before._

**_James_**_: ...Then I don't understand... why keep surfing?_

**_Zeke_**_: Because... it's just... you didn't stay in surfing long enough to see it... Well, I'm sure that, well, have you ever sang so well, that it inspired others to sing?_

**_James_**_: Yeah, I have seen that... but... (lets out a small laugh) some dispute whether or not I sing that good or not._

**_Zeke_**_: He heh... Well, it was the same way with surfing. When I surf, people were inspired, not just by how well I surfed, but because of my personality too._

**_James_**_: Then why did you duck out?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... That new guy came in, and literally stole all the spotlight. I guess... I guess, the spotlight was on me too long, and people were waiting for someone else to come in, someone who was cool I guess... No offense though, but your dad also had a hand in that too. _

**_James_**_: So, you ducked out... you faked your death so people would always remember you... right? Keep inspiring beyond the grave..._

**_Zeke_**_: Look kid, I am going to be honest. When I first taught you to surf, it was to keep Nathan from being the fifth surfer... but all that time you kept calling me a second dad... you don't honestly believe that I only taught you to use you?_

**_James_**_: ...I wouldn't, but you never said goodbye to me that day..._

**_Zeke_**_: ...I was about to, to ask you if you wanted to finish your surfing training, but that day, I saw you singing, and since I knew you wanted to become a singer one day..._

**_James_**_: Z... You thought I didn't want to surf anymore... You know, I was willing to throw it all away and not think twice... just to surf next to you guys... You guys were literally my heroes._

**_Zeke_**_: Heh, so we were both right and wrong about a lot of things... and you broke your glass for nothing!_

James and Zeke started to laugh a little bit, and they started to calm down.

**_James_**_: Why... why didn't you ever come and see me again? I mean, even though you were faking your death... you could of trusted me to keep it a secret, right?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... I was afraid that someone would still be able to recognize me... And after a long time, I started to... well, become sort of lazy... I didn't leave Pen Gu for a long time, and after eating too many clams, I just sort of settled in... Besides, you thought I was dead! You probably would of thought you were in a scary movie or something._

**_James_**_: Not really..._

**_Zeke_**_: Huh? What do you mean?_

**_James_**_: You are one of the best surfers that I know of... you were always so focused... I knew deep down, there was something fishy about your death... There was no way that someone so good could of been so careless._

**_Zeke_**_: Hah..._

**_James_**_: ...So... why did you come out of you're "Clam"y retirement?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... There's this kid... Remember that one kid that you see with me the other day? Not the one with one of your dads caps, but the other one. I see a lot of me inside of him... You know, even though surfing was never really my passion, I always had that focused determination, like you said, whenever I was out there in the water. He has that too, but both in and out of the water... You had that once too... Well, you still do... After all these years of not surfing, and you still have all the skills I taught you..._

**_James_**_: Honestly, even though I started my singing career, I kept surfing a little, when I was alone... I stopped surfing after you "died", and even though I didn't completely believe it, it did pain me..._

**_Zeke_**_: ...Sorry..._

**_James_**_: ... No, I'm sorry Z..._

**_Zeke_**_: We're both sorry..._

**_James_**_: Alright, apology accepted from both of us. So, are you going to start reintroducing yourself as Big Z, or are you still going to stay in hiding?_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah... I don't want my popularity to return._

**_James_**_: Then I guess you don't plan on winning the tournament either, are you?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh... It's time for the spotlight to be on someone else... someone who deserves it._

**_James_**_: Are you going to be rooting for that kid?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh... I can't. He didn't make it, remember? He wanted it so bad too..._

**_James_**_: Well... it may be closer than he thought (smiling)!_

**_Zeke_**_: Huh? What do you mean?_

**_James_**_: Well, remember that Nathan was disqualified! When I talked to the judges to replace the fourth contestant, apparently you're friend, Cody, was the next in line. He got lucky!_

**_Zeke_**_: Well, then I guess I will be rooting him on. I've also got another friend in the tournament, I have to root for him too. _

**_James_**_: ...You know Z? It's good to see you again... in person this time, not as "Geek"._

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah, I know what you mean. It's good to see you again James._

James and Zeek did that "Hand Shake" thing, and they hugged afterwards.

Afterwards, after talking for a bit, they headed in separate ways, James going back to his cottage, while Zeke headed back to his hut. Afterwards, when Zeke returned to the huts, Cody tried to surprise Zeke about him being in the tournament, but Zeke already knew, spoiling the surprise. The next day, Cody was informed that he could now practice on the Half-pipe, since he was officially in the tournament. Cody practiced as much as he could, trying to master the half-pipe before the day of the tournament. He did alright, but he did hit a few poles a couple of times, but started to do real well. Cody, as well as all the other surfers prepped themselves and waited patiently for the day of the tournament, which came sooner than they thought...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Tournament Begins

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

It is finally the day of the tournament, and crowds upon crowds of people have already begun to arrive. During the dark of the night, a few more things were prepared, like updates for the park maps to direct the people to the right spot to be for the tournament, as well as the completion of the "Breaker" Stadium, where the people will come and view the game. It is also the place where the start of the surfing half-pipe is located. As people entered the stadium, they noticed that the doors that were in between the stairs was still closed off, even though it was said that it would be open today.

Besides the stadium, people were gathering at different locations. The northern beach is also another gathering for people, since the events of the tournament will shift from the Breaker Stadium to the Northern Beach. Until that time, a screen is located on stage, so people on the beach can see what's going on in the stadium, as well as what's going on with the surfers on the half-pipe. Two other locations are the east and west ends of the park, which both have screens for the people's viewing pleasure. The first events of the tournament will take place in the morning at the Breaker Stadium, then after a break and guest performances, the tournament will continue on the northern beach, and the game will be taken to the ocean.

It is almost time, and the Surfing Broadcasting Network (SBN), who are one of the parks sponsors, is in the park for live coverage. SPEN, among other networks were also there, filming in different locations, but only SBN was lucky enough to get a early view inside the stadium.

**_Spencer_**_: Okay, okay, how long do we have?_

**_Cameraman_**_: We have ten seconds until we go live._

**_Spencer_**_: Shoot! I thought we had more time! How's my hair? Does my fur look good!?_

**_Cameraman_**_: No time! We're live in three... two..._

**_Spencer_**_: ... Hey all you surfing dudes! We're live in Ashby's Amusement Park, reporting full coverage on the "Second Breaker Tournament"! We're only a few minutes away from the start of the tournament, which so far, is being announced as one of the most exciting, unique surfing experiences in years! Everybody is anxiously awaiting for the host to come out on stage and begin the tournament. As you can see (signaling the cameraman to focus on the half-pipe), this "Surfing Half-pipe" will be used today, but the game will involve the ocean. Not much has been announced about the Surfing Half-pipe, but it's sure to be new and exiting! There's a stellar crowd today, in both the stadium, the beach, and at both east and west ends of the park..._

Back stage, It was sort of hectic. Workers were running around, making sure that everything was in perfect working order, including the camera's, lights, and making sure that everybody is doing what they are suppose to. Lifeguards were positioning themselves at certain points on the half-pipe, just in case something goes wrong during the challenge. The top eight surfers were backstage, and the makeup crew was making sure that they all looked their best. Some of them were getting annoyed, like Melissa who was bothered by the makeup artist because she looked too pale (she has gothic makeup on), and Greg who's cap was slightly tilted to the right (that's how he likes it, but they don't know that).

**_Advisor_**_: The show will start in one minute! Get ready!_

Jake and James were getting ready, while discussing amongst themselves.

**_James_**_: I'm not even on stage, and I'm already getting nervous..._

**_Jake_**_: Calm down, how is this different than going in front of them singing?_

**_James_**_: More people are watching now... I've gone live before, but not like this._

**_Makeup guy_**_: Stand still sir, you're hair is a little messed up._

**_Advisor_**_: Is everything ready!? Are you ready? You're on first!_

**_Female Singer_**_: Yes._

_After more preparations, it was time for the live show to start._

**_Advisor_**_: Alright, places everybody!!! Prepare the dry ice!_

Stage hands were prepared with large pails of water and large blocks of dry ice. On Que, the stage hands dropped the dry ice in the pails, and a mist started to fill the stage.

**_Spencer_**_: What the? Looks like the show is about to start!_

After the mist engulfed the stage, lights and lasers started to light up, and music began to play. It was a singer (name ambiguous since this is a fanfic), and by the reaction of the crowd, a real famous one too. After a few minutes, as she sang and the crowd was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs, the top eight who were waiting backstage was starting to get more nervous, since they would be heading onto the stage in a minute or two.

**_Cody_**_: I don't think I can take the pressure man! _

**_Zeke_**_: Just don't think about it._

**_Cody_**_: How are you staying so calm?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... Try and think about something else... Think about... well, that didn't work last time... ahh, think about the island!_ Think about all the good times on Pen Gu.

**_Cody_**_: Okay... Pen Gu... Pen Gu..._

Cody started to think about the island. He remembered how he would sit on the beach with his best friends, listening to the roar of the ocean for hours on end. He began to remember how he would be on his surf board, inside the "Tube" of a wave, as he reached out his hand and touched the water.

As the song ended, the crowd really went wild. The singer took her bows, and waited for a few seconds until James walked out on stage.

**_James_**_: (breathe's in and out) Here I go..._

He walked up next to the singer, and stood next to her.

**James**: Thank you! Wasn't she awesome!!!

The female singer took a few more bows, then left the stage, waving as she left.

**_James: _**_Alright, what a great start! Welcome! Welcome everybody, to the Second Breaker World Surfing Tournament! (More cheers) Thank you, thank you! (Cheers continue) Alright, simmer down! (Crowd finally starts to dim down) Alright, thank you. Now, I have two things to say before we get started. First thing, I know many of you witnessed the other day a little fight on the beach. I just want everyone to know that even though violence was unfortunately involved, nobody was severely hurt, and everything was resolved. Also, words were exchanged that some might of found unpleasant, so to those who were involved and those who witnessed it, I apologize. Second, before everybody gets it into their mind, no, I will not be involved with any of the surfing events today, Now-_

The crowd started to chant "James James James", and he started to laugh, but shook his head.

**_James_**_: (Laughs) Thank you, I appreciate it, but this is their moment, not mine! (Crowd died down a bit)... Whew, okay. Now, lets get the tournament going shall we! (Crowd cheers again) Keep that cheering going! Lets bring out our top eight!_

**_Advisor_**_: Okay! Surfers, go!_

The eight surfers started to run out onto stage, except Cody, who still had his eyes closed, imagining the island.

**Greg**: _Cody, c'mon, lets go!_

Cody didn't open his eyes until Zeke gently hit Cody on the back of the head, but it didn't work so he hit him a little harder.

**_Cody_**_: Whoah! Hey man, what's the big deal!_

**_Zeke_**_: We're on!_

**_Cody_**_: Oh, right!!!_

Cody, Greg, Joe, and Zeke headed off the stage, a little late but no one took notice. After they were on stage, waving to the audience. They kept looking back the screen to see what was on it.

**_James_**_: Alright! Let's get introduced to our surfers!_

James introduced the surfers one by one, in order of their numbers that they were given.

**_James_**_: Number one; Charles Celtic!_

Charles put both his hands in the air, jumping high in the air.

**_James_**_: Number two; Greg Fitzgerald!_

Greg did something similar to Charles, putting both hands in the air.

**James**: _Number three; "Geek"_

Zeke didn't do much, besides smile a little and put his left hand in the air, waving.

**_James_**_: Number four; Cody Maverick!_

Cody liked the attention, and looked around, waving at the audience.

**_James_**_: Number five; Katherine Littman!_

Katherine blew a kiss at the audience, and said "Hey y'all!"

**_James_**_: Number 6; Melissa Willows!_

Melissa didn't even move, just had that creepy stare that she always had.

_James: Number 7; Chicken Joe!_

Joe gave a peace sign with his fingers at the audience, and said "Alright."

_James: And finally, last but not least, Ozzie Reynolds!_

Ozzie put both of his hands in the air, and yelled out "YEAH!!! I ROCK!!!"

**_James_**_: Alright! Each one of them are going to have their chance on the half-pipe, a new type of surfing challenge found only here in this park! The four of them who does their best here will move on to a typical surfing challenge, in which whoever does their best there will win the tournament, and the trophy. Lets show the audience what the trophy looks like! Roll it on out!_

Two stage hands rolled out a square box, and Reggie followed close behind them. The box was about three feet tall with a cloth sheet over it, was rolled out on stage, and the surfers kept their eyes focused on the box. Reggie grabbed onto the cloth and revealed the trophy inside..

**_James_**_: Here it is! The Second Breaker Trophy!_

The trophy was a golden pedestal, and on top was a golden surf board. There were six angel wings, three on each side, made of pure gold too.

**_James_**_: Take a look at that! I pulled out a little extra from my wallet to have this bad boy made, and as I can tell from some of the surfers reactions, that the can't wait to get their hands on it!_

He was right too, almost all of them couldn't take their eyes off of it, especially Cody, who was in complete awe.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! Z, look at it man!_

**_Zeke_**_: Huh... that is kind of cool. Maybe I should be serious..._

**_James_**_: Alright, lets get the games started! (Crowd began to cheer) Alright! Our first challenge involves the new challenge that you have all heard of, and I'm sure by now half of you have already guessed what it involves. (Pointing behind him) A surfer will climb up those stairs, which leads to the beginning of the challenge. I call it the "Surfing Half-Pipe", think of it as a combination of Surfing, skateboarding, and skiing. The first challenge involves a surfer going down the half-pipe, while guiding your surf board in between each of the two guide poles that you come across. Points are given when you ride in between each two guide poles, but points are taken away if you hit them. Now, don't be concerned, the guide poles are easily broken, so hitting one will not cause any harm to the surfer. Points are also given according to time, so you can take your time and be careful, but it'll cost you. No one will be eliminated here, so if you don't make it, don't be too concerned, because the challenge after this will officially determine who gets eliminated. Now, we shall decide the order of the surfers randomly. _

As he said that, the screen on the stage changed and showed a animated picture of the surfers, and their corresponding numbers.

**_James_**_: Now, our randomizing... thingy (crowd laughs) will choose the order of our surfers (he laughed a little), hey you all know I'm weird, who will perform first on the half pipe! Computer! Randomize!_

The screen showed large numbers, frequently shifting in between numbers one through eight, until it finally determined the order of each surfer. The first surfer to ride was Melissa, then Geek, Ozzie, Charles, Cody, Greg, Katherine, then Joe rides last.

**_James_**_: There you have it! The order of the top eight in the first tournament challenge! Melissa Willows, please follow me up the stairs!_

James allowed Melissa to go up the stairs first, and James followed behind her. Behind them were camera's that were being used for the park screens, and SBN, SPEN, and other network camera's were also following behind them. A surf board was handed to Melissa, who inspected it and seemed please, and got onto the top of the surfboard on the water, and held onto the rails so she wouldn't take off yet.

**_James_**_: Now, being a live show, are you scared, nervous, or anything?_

**_Melissa_**_: (Quickly, as in annoyed) No._

**_James_**_: Heh, good. Now, a few people may not know this, but you are a little better at surfing than everybody may realize. You travel around the world, going up against other surfers, and so far, in a short time, you already have at least five golden trophy's, correct?_

**_Melissa_**_: That's correct..._

The crowd started to cheer, but Cody didn't share the audience's enthusiasm.

**_Cody_**_: Five trophy's and she's a new comer!? (Depressed) Dude, I'm never going to win..._

**_Zeke_**_: Come on, what type of attitude is that?_

**_Cody_**_: Man, what are we going to do..._

**_Greg_**_: We'll do our best and hope it works. Besides, I bet she's not thaaaaaaaat good._

**_James_**_: Alright, when we give you the signal, you can begin. Good luck. Now, as a reminder, you must surf in between each guide poles, and be as quick as you can since time is a factor here. For your safety, we have lifeguards positioned all over the half-pipe, just in case something bad happens. Note, that if you fall off your surfboard and you can't recover, it's a automatic loss. Good luck._

James headed down the stairs, and stood next to Reggie, who was next to the trophy case.

**_James_**_: (Talking away from the microphone) Well, this isn't going so bad. (Talking into the microphone) Now, judges, are you ready?_

The three judges signaled that they were, and after a few seconds, a loud buzzing noise signaled Melissa to start.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Tournament Challenge #1

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

Melissa heard the buzzer, and she pushed on the rails to get a quick head start. She sped down the half-pipe, and the camera's could barely keep up with her. Everybody in the audience kept their eyes on the screen, and people would cheer when Melissa did well. Melissa her eye on the water, and she directed her surfboard in between each and every guide poles, impressing everyone in the audience.

**_Cody_**_: (Depressed) Dude, we are so dead..._

**_Zeke_**_: Relax._

Cody put his hands over his eyes and shook his head. Melissa went faster and faster, and she finally reached the end of the half-pipe, which leads out to the ocean at the northern beach(leads out there so the surfers won't get hurt). The crowd cheered, and nearly all the surfers died in shock. Melissa, who swam back to the beach, walked along a path that would lead back up to the stadium (The path is under the slide, which leads directly back to the stadium, and it's usually locked up and only used for the tournament). As she did, the audience at the northern beach cheered for Melissa, but she didn't even pay attention to them.

**_James_**_: (Not into the microphone) Hey, Z... ehh, G-Geek, go ahead and get ready._

**_Zeke_**_: Right. Wish me luck..._

Zeke headed up the stairs, and grabbed a surfboard and was ready to get into the water, but waited. Soon enough, Melissa was able to get back up to the stadium, and when she did, everybody started to cheer again.

**_James_**_: (Into the microphone) Alright! What a way to start the day! Now, as you headed back here, our three judges rated your performance, and now we'll see what they thought. Judges?_

**_Judge1_**_: As we watched your performance, we now know why you was able to get all those trophy's. You didn't hit any of the poles, and your time was great._

**_James_**_: Awesome! What's her points now?_

On the screen, the numbers next to her name shifted, and...

**_James_**_: Wow, look at that folks! The first surfer of the day, the first perfect run too! Melissa Willows scored a perfect thirty!_

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek-

Ozzie-

Charles-

Cody-

Greg-

Katherine-

Joe-

----------------------

As the crowd cheered, Cody moved his left hand (which was over his left eye) slightly and looked at the scoreboard, and nearly lost it again.

**_Joe_**_: Sweet dude. It'll be hard to beat that._

**_Cody_**_: Joe, you can't beat a perfect score, you can only match it... at least (nervously) try..._

**_Greg_**_: Nahh, we'll do better!_

**_James_**_: Now, Melissa, what are your thoughts? What was it like up there?_

**_Melissa_**_: (Quietly and quickly) It was easy..._

**_James_**_: Ha hah, lets just hope everybody else feels the same! Go ahead and go in the back, and we'll call on you when we need you. Now, our next contestant is already reared to go!_

James headed up to the top of the stairs, and greeted Zeke.

**_James_**_: (Off microphone) So, do I still have to pretend?_

**_Zeke_**_: I'd appreciate it._

**_James_**_: Alright... (On microphone) Alright! He's a newcomer, and he's out to prove the world that age doesn't mean a thing!_

Zeke looked at James with a nasty look, and James started to laugh.

**_James_**_: Nahh, he knows I'm kidding! It's the surfer known as "Geek"! (Crowd Cheers) Alright, you know the rules correct?_

**_Zeke_**_: I don't know. Maybe I'm too old? (Smirks)_

**_James_**_: Alright, alright. Are you ready?_

Zeke signaled that he was, and James headed down the stairs. He signaled the judges to ready themselves, and a buzzer went off, and Zeke took off.

Zeke soared through the half-pipe, and made great time. He looked like he had a little trouble at first, but soon enough he composed himself and finished really well. He finished his run, and headed back to the stadium, getting cheers from the people on the northern beach.

**_James_**_: (off microphone) Ozzie, you're up._

Ozzie headed up the ladder, and James looked worried.

**_Reggie_**_: What's wrong?_

**_James_**_: It's nothing, I'm was just thinking... Maybe I didn't make the half-pipe hard enough..._

**_Reggie_**_: Remember, that IS Big Z._

**_James_**_: Yeah, but it was meant to challenge everybody... well, we'll see how the next challenge fair..._

Zeke arrived at the stadium, and again, the crowd cheered.

**_James_**_: (Into microphone) Now... that was really impressive... but there's something on my mind that I'm sure everybody's thinking..._

**_Zeke_**_: What's that?_

**_James_**_: Beginner?_

**_Zeke_**_: A good beginner, I guess._

The crowd cheered and laughed, until finally James turned it over to the judges.

**_Judge2_**_: You're performance... was great, beyond super. I can't help but think that you're not a beginner, but whatever the case, you're an inspiration to surfers all over the world._

As he finished, Zeke's score appeared on the scoreboard. Again, it was another perfect thirty.

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek- 30

Ozzie-

Charles-

Cody-

Greg-

Katherine-

Joe-

----------------------

**_James_**_: How about that folks! Ladies and Gentlemen, another perfect thirty!!! Aren't you guys glad that you all came!?_

The crowd cheered some more, and Zeke headed back stage, but was stopped by Cody.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! Z, how was it!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well, it was harder than it looked, but it shouldn't be a problem._

**_Greg_**_: Dude, of coarse the legendary Big Z would do awesome! Man, you have to tell me your secret!_

**_Zeke_**_: Heh heh, just try your best._

Cody didn't know what to say afterwards, and he turned his direction back to the stage, to see that Ozzie was all ready to go. James told him the rules, told the judged to get ready, and Ozzie was off.

This time around, everybody was shocked. When Ozzie started off, he was doing well. He made it through the first couple of guide poles, but then he hit the fourth pair that he came across, knocking off points. Then, after a few more guide poles, he hit another one, then started to lose control. He fell off of his surf board, and it went floating on down the slide. One of the life guards attached a cord to the top of the half-pipe, and jumped into the slide, and waited for Ozzie to come along his way. He grabbed onto Ozzie, and used the cord to pull himself closer to the edge. Once they were on the edge, the crowd gave a pity cheer, and Ozzie threw his hands up in the air, embarrassed, but cheerful.

**_James_**_: Ohh... well, that's how cruel the game can be._

Ozzie walked his way back to the stage, and stood next to James.

**_James_**_: I'm terribly sorry Ozzie. Are you hurt or anything?_

**_Ozzie_**_: (Still embarrassed a little) Only mentally..._

**_James_**_: Well, don't worry. You're not out of the tournament yet. You could still in depending on the next game! Judges? Be easy!_

**_Judge3_**_: Okay... Well, you started out good, but as we all saw, you messed up and fell off. That means an automatic failure, but that also means that you still acquire points. It was a good try though._

As he finished talking, the points that Ozzie had gained appeared by his name, and it wasn't pretty either...

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek- 30

Ozzie- 7

Charles-

Cody-

Greg-

Katherine-

Joe-

---------------------

Ozzie looked bummed, and James tried to comfort him.

**_James_**_: Ahh, don't worry! There's still a chance that you might win! Go ahead and head back now, and audience, give a big hand to Ozzie!_

The crowd cheered, and Ozzie, downed but feeling as if he wasn't out, headed into the back.

Charles was reared to go, and he went up the stairs, determined to do great. Unfortunately, it didn't go as he had hoped... in fact, he did worse than Ozzie. He didn't even get past one guide post before he screwed up. The audience let out a "Ohhhhh...", and the surfers looked confused.

**_Zeke_**_: I guess he was a little over-confident... And you were worried Cody!!_

**_Cody_**_: Well... If he lost so easily... oh man... (Depressed again)_

**_Zeke_**_: (Sigh)... You're impossible to cheer up..._

As Charles was being helped out of the half-pipe, James couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

**_Reggie_**_: Hah, and you said you made it too easy!_

**_James_**_: ... (Trying not to laugh) Apparently... _

Charles made it back up to the stage, but didn't stick around to talk to the judges.

**_James_**_: ... Umm... J-just bashful I hope... (Off Microphone) be careful that he doesn't break anything! (On Microphone) N-now... I guess I will ask the judges! Well?_

**_Judge1_**_: Well..._ There's not really much I can say.

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek- 30

Ozzie- 7

Charles- 0

Cody-

Greg-

Katherine-

Joe-

---------------------

Everyone in the audience went "Awww...", but the show went on.

**_James_**_: Well... Again, it can be a very cruel game. Next up is Cody Maverick!_

**_Cody_**_: (Nervously) I can't do it... I just can't!_

**_Zeke_**_: Yep, now go._

Zeke pushed Cody forward, and he eventually came too and climbed the stairs. He grabbed his surfboard, and placed it in the water, then got on top of it.

**_James_**_: (On microphone) Now, I heard from sources that you're quite an accomplished surfer, right?_

**_Cody_**_: (Nervous) Y-Yeah..._

**_James_**_: Apparently, Cody came into second place in the Big Z memorable, not too long ago! I say that makes him pretty good, wouldn't you guys say?_

The crowd started to cheer, but Cody still looked nervous, as if he was about to pass out.

**_James_**_: Umm... (Off microphone) Cody, are you alright? Do we need to call the medic?_

**_Cody_**_: N-no, I'm alright, just a little jumpy..._

**_James_**_: Because of all the people that's watching? Well, don't think about it, just make sure you focus, it's going to be a long ride. Just take a deep breathe, and prepare yourself._

Cody took a deep breathe, and exhaled and inhaled a couple of times. The crowd was starting to mumble, as they began to become anxious.

**_James_**_: Just don't think about it... Relax... try to think of something to calm yourself..._

Cody began to think about Pen Gu island again, but then, after a few seconds, he started to remember something...

**_Lani_**_: He used to carry us up here on his shoulders and we'd... we'd have so much fun, it's one of my favorite spots on Pen Gu._

**_Cody_**_: Really?_

**_Lani_**_: Boy, to be eight years old again... (Hands Cody a large leaf)_

**_Cody_**_: W-What is this?_

**_Lani_**_: You don't want to get all cut up do you?_

**_Cody_**_: H-hey no no wait what are you doing?_

**_Lani_**_: Ha hah_

**_Cody_**_: No! No no no no no no I'm out of here I'm better off (Falls in a hole) AAAHHHHHH!_

**_Lani_**_: Ha hah! Stop fighting it Cody, just let go! (Echo) go gooo gooooooo..._

The crowd cheered, and Cody composed himself. He looked at the course that he had to take, focusing on that and only that.

Cody: Just let go... Don't fight it...

James: Are you ready?

Cody: Yeah bro..

James headed down the stairs, and signaled to the judges to get ready as well. The judges gave the signal, and after the buzzer went off, Cody began his run.

Cody was a little unprepared, and he hit the first pair of guide poles. James, and along with everyone else, thought that he was going to pull a Ozzie and Charles, but Cody started to focus again, and he did well. Cody felt as if he was having a hard time staying on the surf board, because of how fast he was going, but he was able to balance himself really well. Cody's focus increased, and he continued to do well. Just about every time he made it through the guide polls, the crowd cheered. Cody started to take notice of the crowd's cheering, and to show off a little. Finally, he was about to reach the end of the half-pipe, and he started to cheer a little early. Accidentally, he hit the last pair of guide polls, and almost fell off, but thankfully Cody grabbed onto his surfboard just before he fell off. He made it to the end of the half-pipe, and ended up in the ocean. The crowds cheered, and Cody, still nervous from his almost loss, gently got up and cheered. In the audience, he saw Heather and Spike (who had a black eye), cheering and saying "YOU ROCK!!!".

**_James_**_: How about that! Cody Maverick almost faltered there at the end, but finished strong regardless! (Off Microphone) Get ready Greg._

**_Greg_**_: Dude, it's time for me to blow away the competition!_

Greg, excited, ran up the stairs, and grabbed the surf board and waited. Cody, who had made it back to the stadium, stood next to James, while the crowd cheered.

**_James_**_: You did great! You messed up a little bit, but finished strong! How do you feel?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, a little shaken up, but I feel great man! _

**_James_**_: Awesome! Now, how about it judges?_

**_Judge2_**_: Well, it was a pretty good run, and regardless of the fact that you did hit a few poles, I think everyone was impressed. You did it in a pretty good time, and I think you should be happy with your score. You did smashing!_

The score in front of Cody's name changed, revealing what he got for his troubles.

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek- 30

Ozzie- 7

Charles- 0

Cody- 25

Greg-

Katherine-

Joe-

---------------------

The crowd cheered, and Cody looked pleased with his score. He ran up to the others, and they greeted him

**_Zeke_**_: See? What did I tell you?_

**_Cody_**_: I know man! It was like- I mean, it was a little hard at first, but you get focused enough and it's easy!_

**_Joe_**_: I knew you could do it bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: Hey, where's Greg?_

**_Zeke_**_: Up there, getting ready._

**_Cody_**_: Hah, I bet he won't be able to handle it! It's a lot harder than it looks!_

Later on that day, the first challenge went on, and the last three contestants did well. The last three didn't mess up at all (By falling off the surf board that is), but each of them did hit the guide poles plenty of times. The scoreboard went as the following.

----Scoreboard----

Melissa- 30

Zeek- 30

Ozzie- 7

Charles- 0

Cody- 25

Greg- 26

Katherine- 26

Joe- 20

---------------------

**_James_**_: Alright! That concludes our first round of our tournament. We'll take a small break, and we'll continue with our second tournament challenge._

James left the stage along with Reggie, and some of the people in the audience began to get up and leave. The trophy was wheeled off the stage, and taken to the back. Back in the back stage though, a friendly argument was going on.

**_Cody_**_: Dude, you got lucky!_

**_Greg_**_: Say it! Saaaaaaaay it!_

**_Cody_**_: You got lucky man!_

**_Greg_**_: Come on! Say I'm better! Go on!_

**_Cody_**_: No way man!_

**_Zeke_**_: (Laughing) How about you say it to me instead Greg?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, there's no way I'd be better than the legendary brother of surfing!_

**_Zeke_**_: Come on Greg, I'm not a legend anymore._

**_Greg_**_: Dude, you're still awesome man! When I win the trophy, can you sign it for me!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Uhh... no._

**_Cody_**_: You did pretty good too Joe!_

**_Joe_**_: Man, it was harder than I thought..._

**_Zeke_**_: Come on, we all did great._

**_Cody_**_: So, I wonder what the next challenge will be?_

**_Zeke_**_: I guess we'll find out in a half an hour or so, when we continue._

The surfers waited patiently, except for a couple. Melissa didn't look like she cared for the competition at all, Ozzie looked a bit nervous, and Charles was still beating himself up about what had happened.

Outside of the amusement park, Nathan stood there, along with his two friends, and that guy who wanted to make a deal with him.

****_: Are you going to do it?_

**_Nathan_**_: Yes. There's no way a little pipsqueak like him is going to humiliate me and get away with it. I'll crush this park with the one way I know for certain will work._

****_: Ha hah, this is really going to be great..._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Tournament Challenge #2

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

After about a half an hour, the crowd began to gather again back at the stadiums, the northern beach, and both east and west ends of the park. James was in the back of the stadium, talking with his advisors to make sure everything was on schedule, and everything was in working order. As per last time, another guest singer came out on stage and sang again. While this was going on, some of the surfers were in the back of the stadium, while Cody and his friends were getting a bite to eat before the second part of the game started.

**_Cody_**_: Uhh..._

**_Zeke_**_: What do you think! Best food in the world, right!_

**_Cody_**_: Umm... (frowning) Y-Yeah._

**_Zeke_**_: See, I knew you would like Deep fried Clams!_

**_Cody_**_: Ah hah... uhh..._

**_Lani_**_: Come on Z, you've made him suffer enough (laughs)!_

**_Zeke_**_: What are you talking about?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, if Big Z likes-_

**_Zeke_**_: "Geek"! Remember where we are._

**_Greg_**_: Shoot, sorry Z! Like I was saying, if "Geek" likes Deep Fried Clams, then they have to be delicious!_

**_Cody_**_: Well, does anybody know anything about the next game?_

**_Zeke_**_: Be patient, you'll know soon enough._

**_Joe_**_: It's going to be awesome bro., I just know it!_

Soon enough, a voice over the loud speaker announced that the second game would be starting soon, and for all surfers to report to the stadium. After about five more minutes, the games continued. Unfortunately, something bad, yet minor, happened.

**_Advisor_**_: Where's number one? Where's... "Charles"?_

Everybody looked around, and noticed that he defiantly wasn't around, or couldn't be seen. Jake, who was just watching things back stage, walked up to the advisor.

**_Jake_**_: What's wrong?_

**_Advisor_**_: We have a no-show._

**_Jake_**_: ...Charles? Ahh, the one who didn't make any points. I guess we probably won't see him again._

**_Cody_**_: Where could he be?_

**_Jake_**_: He was probably embarrassed._

**_Melissa_**_: Foolish._

**_Advisor_**_: We'll just have to go without him and hope that he shows up later. PLACES EVERYONE!_

Jake walked off, and the advisor signaled James to head out on stage. When he walked out, the crowd started to cheer.

**_James_**_: Hey! It's time to continue! (Crowd cheered then eventually died off) Okay! It's time for the second tournament challenge!!! Now, this time, it's a little different! Last time, as I'm sure you all remember, had one person going down the half-pipe, going in between guide poles for points. Now, it's a little different. Here's how it's going to work._

A stagehand brought out a belt, and handed it to James. He also had two yellow flags, and one red flag, which he also handed to James.

**_James_**_: Now, here's how it works. (Holds up the belt) This belt will be worn on each of the surfers. It's not for fashion, it's a part of the game, I assure you. Now, if you can see (camera shifts on the screen to show the half-pipe), things are different this time around. There are now flags stationed all around the half-pipe, red and yellow ones. Each flag (holding up the first yellow flag) has velcro on them, which attaches to the belt. Each yellow flag is worth one point, while each red flag is worth 2, which is why there's fewer red flags. The surfer must go down the half-pipe, grabbing flags, and stick them on the belt. Flags that you get and you don't stick on the belt does not count, and again, if you fall of your surf board and you can't recover, it's an automatic loss, but you get to keep your points up till that point. Now, the catch? Even though time is not a factor this time around, you should still go as fast as you can, while being careful of coarse. Why? Instead of surfing individually, you will go head to head with another surfer._

The surfers back stage didn't really like what they heard, but in another way, thought that it would be interesting.

**_James_**_: That's right! Two surfers will go down the half-pipe this time, going against each other, trying to grab more flags than his or her opponent! Now, as for the order of our surfers! The order is determined by how many points you got in the last game! Even though points are reset, meaning everyone is back down to zero again, you will go against the opponent who is determined by points._

On the screen, the results from last game was shown.

**_James_**_: Now, we decided to do it this way because not everybody would be able to master the half-pipe. So, think of the half-pipe as a proving ground, to see who will go on to compete in the traditional surfing tournament. Now, match ups are as followed. Because of their perfect scores, Melissa and "Geek" will go head to head. Greg and Katherine both got twenty-six points, so they will go head to head. Cody got twenty-five points, and Chicken Joe came up behind him at twenty points, so they will go head to head, and Ozzie and Charles brought up the rear, so they will go head to head. Now, the order that they go in will be randomized._

Everybody looked up at the screen, and the computer began the randomizing. The order was finally decided, and the first to go against each other was Cody and Joe.

**_Cody_**_: Dude, we get to go against each other! This is awesome!_

**_Joe_**_: I know! This is radical!_

**_Cody_**_: Z, who do you think will win!_

**_Zeke_**_: Joe._

**_Cody_**_: What!?_

**_Zeke_**_: (Laughing) I don't know, why are you asking me for?_

**_James_**_: Alright! Cody and Joe, come on out!_

Cody and Joe headed out onto the stage, and the crowd began to cheer. They stood next to James.

**_James_**_: Now, you guys have been friends for a long time, right?_

**_Joe_**_: Yeah man, we met on this whale a long time ago, and we've been best buds since!_

**_James_**_: What are your thoughts on going against each other?_

**_Cody_**_: I'll go easy on him!_

**_Joe_**_: You see, he's so generous!_

**_James_**_: (Laughs along with the crowd) Alright, as long as friendship doesn't get in between you two. Alright, go on ahead and head up the stairs._

Cody, Joe, and James headed up the stage, and as per usual, they each grabbed a surf board and prepared to get into the half-pipe. Before that though, they were each given a belt, so they could use it to keep collected flags safe. They got up on their surf boards, and they held on to the rails at different ends (Cody on the left, Joe on the right).

**_James_**_: Now, there are fifteen red flags and thirty yellow flags. Each flag is attached to a thin rope, so you should just be able to grab onto them and pull them off. Only flags attached to your belt at the end will be counted. No violence either, make it a good, clean game. If you fall off your surfboard and are unable to recover, it is again an automatic loss. Now, are you both ready?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah!_

**_Joe_**_: Ready man._

**_James_**_: Alright! I'll go ahead and head down the stairs, when you hear the buzzer, take off. Remember, time is not a factor here, but beating your opponent to the flags is._

James headed down the stairs, leaving Cody and Joe to begin.

**_James_**_: Alright! This time around, there aren't any judges, since points are determined by flags. Alright!_

After a few moments, a buzzer went off, and Cody and Joe began.

Cody, as he surfed down the half-pipe, tried to be all serious as he could, but Joe looked relaxed as ever. The flags are located above their heads, so being tall would really give someone an edge. They came up to their first set of flags, yellow, red, and yellow in a line. They both tried to reach for the flags, but they found it was a little harder than they thought. As they reached for the flag, they could feel that their balance was being lost. So, unfortunately for them, they missed the first set of flags.

**_Joe_**_: Slippery little things._

They came up to the next set of flags, this time, it was red, yellow, and yellow. Cody was on the left side this time, and he prepared to grab the red flag. Cody, trying his best to keep his balance, grabbed the red flag, and placed it on his belt. Cody looked over and saw that Joe had also caught a flag, but only a yellow one (2-1). As the run went along, Cody caught a few more flags, and so did Joe. Cody had a tough time keeping his balance, but somehow Joe didn't have much of a problem. After a long time, Cody was able to grab five yellow flags, but somehow, Joe had grabbed seven yellow flags. Their score was even (7-8), and they were coming up to the end of the half-pipe, with two more sets of flags to go. The second to last flags were yellow, yellow, red, and Joe was still on the right. Cody was a little frightened, knowing that if Joe grabbed the red flag, then his chances of winning would die. Cody faltered when trying to grab a flag, but Joe was able to grab the red flag. When he grabbed it though, the wind caught the red flag, knocking it out of Joe's hands. Cody saw this, and knew that if he was able to get a red flag on the last set of flags, he would be able to win. Finally, they came up to the last set of flags, and it was yellow, red, and yellow. Cody looked at Joe, and Joe looked back at Cody, and they both tried to speed up. Joe was able to get ahead of Cody, and Cody did not know how he was able to. It was like one of those slo-mo moments, and Joe reached for the red flag, but accidentally missed. Seeing this, Cody leapt his surf board a little in the air, and grabbed onto the red flag, attaching it to his belt successfully. The crowd started to cheer, knowing that the run was now over. Cody and Joe were now in the ocean on their surf boards. Cody started to cheer, knowing that he had won the game.

**_Cody_**_: YEAH! (Pant) I DID IT!!_

**_Joe_**_: Awesome bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, did you see that!? It was like, really neck to neck out there! _

**_Joe_**_: I know..._

As they sat on their surf boards, the crowd on the northern beach cheered. They both worked their way back up to the shore, where they headed up the path that lead directly to the stadium. When the reached the shore though, there were people waiting on them. They were told to hand them their flags, and Cody and Joe did so. They headed for the stadium, and the two followed them. When they arrived, they were greeted with more cheers.

**_James_**_: Wow, what an exiting day! How was it for you guys up there!_

**_Cody_**_: (still breathing a little hard) Well, it was defiantly hard._

**_Joe_**_: Nahh, by bro. went easy on me! He could of smoked me._

**_Cody_**_: Uhh (pant), y-yeah, sure..._

**_James_**_: Alright! How many flags did each of them have?_

Everyone looked up at the screen, and saw that Cody's score was nine, and Joe's score was eight.

----Results----

Cody - 9 points - Win

Joe - 8 points - Lose

-----------------

**James**: We have a winner! Cody Maverick will go on to the next round!

The crowd cheered, and Cody jumped and cheered along with them. Joe looked a little depressed though.

**_James_**_: Ahh, sorry Joe, but unfortunately, that means this is the end of the road for you._

**_Cody_**_: Sorry Joe._

**_Joe_**_: Nahh, it's no biggie bro.. We're still best buds._

**_James_**_: Alright, you guys can go back stage and take a break now. Now, who is next?_

As Cody and Joe headed back, the computer showed that the next surfers to go head to head was Ozzie and Charles.

**_James_**_: Uh-oh... (Off Microphone) Has he shown up yet?_

Back stage, everybody was looking, but nobody had seen him.

**_James_**_: ...Oh...kay..._

James headed back stage, to see what he was suppose to do.

**_James_**_: Dad, has anyone seen him?_

**_Reggie_**_: No, no one knows where he is!_

**_James_**_: Well, that's just wonderful. What should we do?_

**_Advisor_**_: Well, if Charles doesn't show up, then Ozzie automatically wins._

**_James_**_: ...How about we wait? Something might of happened to him, so shouldn't we postpone their match until the next two matches are done?_

**_Reggie_**_: Sheesh, he's probably still embarrassed from what happened before, he won't show up._

**_James_**_: Yeah, but he probably didn't know that the first game only determined the match ups for the second game. Oh well, we aren't going to wait all day for him, so if he doesn't show up, he doesn't show up. _

James headed out onto the stage, where some were still cheering, and some were confused.

**_James_**_: Well, we've run into a little problem. Unfortunately, Contestant "Charles" hasn't shown up yet. We are going to go on ahead and let the next contestants go, but if he doesn't show up in time, then Ozzie will have an automatic win. Now, who IS our next contestant?_

The screen displayed the next two surfers to compete, and it showed Greg and Katherine.

**_James_**_: Alright! Contestants Greg and Katherine, please, come on out!_

Katherine was reared to go, but Greg waited for a second.

**_Greg_**_: Now Cody, I want you to watch everything I do. That way, you can see how a pro does it!_

**_Cody_**_: Nahh, I might get bored._

**_Greg_**_: Ha hah! Now, seriously, wish me luck!_

Greg headed out on to the stage with Katherine, and the crowd continued their cheering. All three of them headed up the stairs, and James reviewed the rules for them. Both Greg and Katherine were handed their belts and were ready to go, and James headed down the stairs, and the buzzer went off.

Greg and Katherine headed down the half-pipe, and they came up to their first pair of flags. Katherine was ahead, and she tried to grab onto the red flag, but she slipped and missed it. Greg, almost straight behind her, grabbed onto both the red and the right yellow flag, and attached them both onto his belt. The crowd cheered for both of them, but Cody looked shocked.

**_Cody_**_: Dude! Why didn't I think of that!?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well, he is good, but it's not over yet._

As the game went on, Greg was doing really well, but Katherine had a serious edge over Greg by getting far ahead of him. Katherine was able to grab hold of four red flags, and Greg had eight yellow flags, so they were even. At the last line of flags, being again yellow, red, and yellow, and Katherine had her eye on the red flag. She tried to do what Greg did, and tried to grab both a red and a yellow, but slipped on the red flag and successfully grabbed the yellow flag. Greg jumped for the red flag, and successfully attached it to his belt. They entered the ocean, and the crowd cheered.

**_Cody_**_: So!? Did he do it?_

**_Zeke_**_: I think so..._

They worked their way to the shore, and the two who were waiting for them took their flags, and Greg and Katherine headed back for the stadium.

**_James_**_: Alright! How was it out there?_

**_Katherine_**_: Well, it's harder than it looks... those flags are hard to grab onto, and you don't have very much time..._

**_James_**_: What were your thoughts Greg? I think a lot of people were impressed when you would grab two flags at once!_

**_Greg_**_: Well, it was hard to do that, but I have always had really good balance on a surf board, so it wasn't that big of a deal._

**_James_**_: Alright. Now, what was their scores?_

Everyone looked intently at the screen, to see who had won this game.

----Results----

Greg - 11 points - Win

Katherine - 9 points - Lose

------------------

Greg shouted in joy, but Katherine looked a little down, but kept her cheerful expression.

**_James_**_: Well, that says it all. Greg is the winner!_

**_Greg_**_: YEAH!! Sorry Kat!_

**_Katherine_**_: Ohh... shoot!_

**_James_**_: Hey, I'm sorry Katherine, but you've had fun, right?_

**_Katherine_**_: Yeah, I'm sure everyone back home in Indi is proud of me getting this far! But hey, I'll be back one day!_

**_James_**_: Awesome! That's the spirit! I thank you for participation, but this is the end of the road for you. Everyone, give Katherine one last round of applause!_

The crowd cheered for Katherine, and she cheerfully yelled back at the audience "Don't worry! I'll be back!"

**_James_**_: Ha hah, alright. You two go ahead and go back stage. Now..._

James looked back at the back stage, to see if Charles was back stage yet. Reggie signaled to James that he is still a no-show.

**_James_**_: Alright! Our next two contestants are Geek and Melissa! Come on out!_

Melissa quietly headed out, and Geek followed closely behind her. He was passed by Greg and Katherine when coming in.

**_Greg_**_: Good luck big guy!_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah, right..._

**_Greg_**_: He heh... sooooooo... whadya think?_

**_Cody_**_: It was a two point difference!_

**_Greg_**_: See! I told you!_

Cody was getting a little annoyed, but then had an idea.

**_Cody_**_: Actually, I was disappointed._

**_Greg_**_: Ha hah... hawhat? What did you say?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, if that's the best a pro can do, then... well, you know..._

Greg was starting to get a little annoyed, but then Cody put his arms around Greg.

**_Cody_**_: Doesn't feel so good, does it man?_

**_Greg_**_: I... uhh... Okay, okay, you got me._

**_Cody_**_: Ha ha hah! Okay, anyway, it's time to see how well Z will do._

**_Greg_**_: Dude, he's going to blow us both away!_

Zeke and Melissa headed out on stage, went up the stairs, and they prepared themselves to start. They were handed the belts, and they balanced themselves on their surf boards.

**_Zeke_**_: Well, here we go. You ready?_

**_Melissa_**

**_James_**_: Alright! Our two contestants who scored perfect thirty's in the last game are going head to head! You know that this is going to be good! Don't take your eyes off that screen!_

James headed down the stairs, and the buzzer went off.

The performance by Zeke and Melissa really stunned the audience. For one thing, they barely ever missed a flag that they grabbed at. This literally made the whole audience drop their jaws in awe. Even everyone back stage couldn't believe what they were seeing.

**_Cody_**_: Dude... look at Z!_

**_Joe_**_: Wow man.._

**_Greg_**_: Dude, they are making us look like push-overs!_

Zeke had an advantage over Melissa, since he was tall, so reaching for the flags was no big deal for him, but with Melissa's talent, she didn't need any handicap. Their run was more exiting than the other performers, which everyone could tell because the audience cheering was louder (but it made the others feel bad). Melissa and Zeke were neck and neck for a long time, and soon enough, after collecting a ton of flags, they were coming down to the last flags. Melissa was able to grab onto the left yellow flag, and Zeke grabbed onto the last red flag. They both hit the ocean, and the crowd cheered as usual. Zeke breathed heavily a little, but Melissa's expression didn't change a bit. They headed back up to the shore, and Zeke faced Melissa.

**_Zeke_**_: Hey, it was a good run. You did really great._

**_Melissa_**_: Not great enough..._

**_Zeke_**

**_Melissa_**_: You won... You did a good job... I respect that._

Melissa walked up close to Zeke, and whispered in his ear.

**_Melissa_**_ (whispering) ...But I want a real surfing challenge against you one day... Big Z..._

Zeke was a little shocked that she knew who he was, and before he could ask how she knew, Melissa took off her belt, handed it off, and walked away (to the beach, not the stadium). Zeke didn't know what to say, but handed his belt off too, and walked back to the stadium. He was greeted with cheers and confusion, and James greeted Zeke.

**_James_**_: Well... That's the second surfer who didn't come back... Well, regardless, how was it out there Geek?_

**_Zeke_**_: To be honest, it was a little harder than I though..._

**_James_**_: Alright... Now, why didn't your opponent return?_

**_Zeke_**_: I guess... she knew that she didn't win... heck, did I win?_

**_James_**_: Well, lets see..._

Everyone looked at the screen intently, and saw that Zeke was right about her knowing that she lost.

----Results----

Melissa - 23 points - Lose

Geek - 27 points - Win

-----------------

**_James_**_: Alright! Geek is the winner of this round!_

The crowd cheered, and Cody, Greg, and Joe (backstage) were also cheering. In the background of the backstage, in the shadows, two penguins could be seen peering into the back stage, their intentions were unknown...

**_James_**_: Alright! You can go back stage now. Now, go ahead and bring out Ozzie and Charles._

Ozzie walked out on stage, and the crowd cheered. Unfortunately, no Charles followed. Reggie followed Ozzie out and told James that Charles was still a no show.

**_James_**_: Oh... well... This isn't good. Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but our contestant, Charles Celtic, has not shown up. (Off microphone) Didn't anybody go and look for him?_

**_Reggie_**_: Yeah, but nothing._

**_James_**_: Well... I guess that means... you're automatically in the next round Ozzie!_

The crowd cheered, but Ozzie seemed disappointed.

**_Ozzie_**_: Aww man, I wanted to have my turn._

**_James_**_: Well, I guess you can have your turn if you want._

**_Ozzie_**_: Yeah, but it's probably more fun going head to head..._

**_James_**_: Heh... sorry. (On Microphone) Give a big hand for Ozzie!_

The crowd cheered more, and Ozzie accepted the fact that he wasn't going to have his turn.

**_James_**_: Alright! Now, we have all our surfers for the next round! Now, we are-_

**_Reggie_**_: Wait! I have an idea._

**_James_**_: Hmm? What?_

**_Reggie_**_: (Smiling) Ozzie can have an opponent!_

**_James_**_: Who?_

**_Reggie_**_: You!_

James didn't like the idea at first, but then the crowd started to cheer again, yelling "Surf! Surf! Surf! Surf! Surf!"

**_James_**_: Ohh... oh I'm going to kill you._

**_Reggie_**_: Yeah right, talk is cheap!_

**_Ozzie_**_: Come on dude! That would be awesome!_

**_Reggie_**_: Come on James!_

**_James_**_: (Smiling) No._

The crowd kept cheering, and Ozzie kept begging.

**_Ozzie_**_: Come on man, please!?_

**_James_**_: No way, I'm not going to do it._

Reggie signaled the crowd to cheer louder, and Ozzie joined in after a few seconds. Then...

**_James_**_: Al... Alright! Fine, I'll do it._

The crowd went wild, and James lowered his head and shook it.

**_James_**_: Oh, I'll find a way to get back at you..._

James and Ozzie headed up the stairs, and they put on their belts.

**_Reggie_**_: Okay!!! It's my son vs. Ozzie! What will happen!? Will my son go easy on him and let him win, or will he blow him out of the water!?_

Ozzie heard that, and looked a little nervous.

**_James_**_ (Small laugh) Ha hah, just ignore him._

**_Ozzie_**_: Oh..._

Right before they started, Ozzie was preparing himself for the fun, but then...

**_Ozzie_**_: ...but do go easy on me... I heard what you did the other day..._

_James: Ha hah, don't worry. The half-pipe and the ocean are two different animals. I may not do so well here._

**_Ozzie_**_: Then... I might have a chance?_

**_James_**_: (Smiling) We'll see._

Everybody kept their eyes on the two surfers, and the buzzer went off.

Everybody in the audience kept their eyes on the screen, as well as everyone back stage. James and Ozzie started off, but James waited for a second or two, just to give him a head start. As they went along the half-pipe, Ozzie tried to grab onto one of the flags (the red one), but like most of the other surfers, had trouble keeping his balance while reaching upwards. James passed the flags and didn't even try to grab any of them, which confused the audience. As they passed more and more rows of flags, Ozzie was able to grab a few of them, but only yellow flags. James saw that Ozzie had finally grabbed a flag, and attempted and successfully grabbed onto a red flag. As they went along, James seemed intent on keeping the score tied, so every time Ozzie caught a red flag, James would attempt to get an equivalent number of flags. Finally, they came up to the last row of flags, and Ozzie attempted to grab the last red flag, but faltered. To impress the audience, James tried something that hadn't been done by anyone else. He attempted to grab all the flags that he came up to. He leapt his surf board in the air, doing a 360 degree turn, and caught all three flags; the left yellow flag in his left hand, the middle red flag with his teeth, and the right yellow flag in his right hand. The crowd really went wild when he performed his trick, and Ozzie, who was looking back at James seeing what he did, wasn't watching where he was going and fell off his surf board. He was able to get back up on the surf board, and was greeted by James.

**_James_**_: Are you alright?_

**_Ozzie_**_: Yeah... well, physically..._

**_James_**_: He heh... sorry._

**_Ozzie_**_: Nahh... it was fun... humiliating, but fun..._

**_James_**_: Nahh, you did great. Come on, lets head back._

They headed back up the path back to the stadium. They were greeted with cheers from both the Northern Beach and the stadium.

**_Reggie_**_: Well, how was that! Now-_

**_James_**_: (Whispering) Be nice, alright?_

**_Reggie_**_: Right, right, whatever. Now, well... (doesn't know what to say since he has to be nice)... (Shrugs)how was it, you know, out there?_

**_Ozzie_**_: Exactly as you said... I got smoked._

The crowd cheered and laughed a little.

**_James_**_: Well, don't worry. It wasn't official. You're already in the next round._

**_Ozzie_**_: (Relieved) Well, thank goodness for that..._

**_James_**_: Alright. Well, that concludes the our game here in the Breaker Stadium! We are going to take another break, and when the tournament continues, the games will shift to the open ocean! We'll see you all later!_

The three headed backstage, where Ozzie went up to the other surfers, a little embarrassed.

**_Ozzie_**_: M-maybe I shouldn't of challenged him..._

**_Greg_**_: Ahh, what are you talking about? He only won by a few flags!_

**_Ozzie_**_: Yeah... but he didn't even try..._

**_Cody_**_: I guess you could see that coming?_

**_Zeke_**_: (just smiles)._

As they were talking, Jake walked up to James and Reggie, with a troubled look on his face.

**_Jake_**_: (Nervous) Uhh..._

**_James_**_: Hey Jake, what's up? (Noticing that his expression was fear) What's wrong with you?_

**_Jake_**_: We've got... a biiiiiiig problem..._

**_Reggie_**_: What is it?_

**_Jake_**_: Well... wait, hold on, lets move somewhere quiet where no one can hear us..._

They walked away to a spot where nobody was, which caught everyone else's attention.

**_Cody_**_: Huh? I wonder what's up?_

Back over to the three...

**_James_**_: Well?_

**_Jake_**_: ... (didn't know how to word what he had to say)... I..._

**_Reggie_**_: Well? Spit it out!_

**_James_**_: What's wrong Jake?_

As Jake told the two what had happened, James expression went to pure shock.

**_James_**_: ... Wha?_****

James and Reggie were speechless, and didn't know what to think.

**_James_**_: Please tell me you're joking..._

**_Jake_**_: I wish I was._..

James could barely stand after he heard that.

**_James_**_: Uhh... I... I need to sit..._

James walking off, with his hand on his head, frightened at what might happen if they couldn't fix their problem...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 11- Trouble

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

The tournament was now half over, and the crowd started to leave the stadium. The games was to now shift to the open ocean, held north on the island, at the "Northern Beach". Crowds have already begun to gather there, in hopes to get a good spot, regardless of the fact that there is nowhere to sit at the beach (besides on the sand that is). Some spectators have decided to stay in the stadium, and watch the game on the big screen. The crowds were also preparing some last minute things, getting a bit to eat among other things.

Unfortunately, the game was delayed a little longer than usual. Usually, the people in the park are allowed about an half an hour to get goodies and get ready, but the time they were allotted was longer this time. It was thought that they were taking longer to get everything ready, but none of the park workers or the hosts could be found. No one was on stage besides a few stage-hands, and even they didn't know what was going on.

Backstage, it was primarily calm, but tensions were high. James was sitting up to a table, drinking a cup of water, and his head was laying on the table. Jake didn't know what to do, because he had never been in a situation like this before. Reggie, on the other had, was angry and a little worried, passing back and forth. No one really knew what to do, but they ordered security workers to look around for clues.

**_Reggie_**_: (Angry) Just look everywhere! You guys have to find it!_

**_Security1_**_: Where do we look first?_

**_Reggie_**_: Everywhere! Do I have to tell you everything!? Just look for anything that will tell us who did this!_

**_Security2_**_: Right. Do you want us to report to you when-_

**_Reggie_**_: What do you think!!! Just shut up and go!!!_

**_Security1_**_: What if it's one of our workers?_

**_Reggie_**_: (Angered) Then we'll fire him and then hurt them and make him regret he ever stole it!_

**_Security1_**_: R-right!_

The security workers took off, leaving the three where they stood last.

**_James_**_: ...Dad, you have to calm down._

**_Reggie_**_: (Angry) How can I calm down!? I'm sick of this always happening! I'm not losing my status again!_

**_James_**_: ...How do you think I feel? We-_

**_Reggie_**_: You know, if you had that thing guarded better, this wouldn't of happened!! Didn't you think that this would happen!? Ugh!_

**_James_**_: I should have, but-_

**_Reggie_**_: Well you screwed up and now we're both going to pay the price! Wow, great job!_

James lifted his head up and looked at Reggie, not saying a word. Reggie turned around and started to rant a little more.

**_Reggie_**_: I can't believe that this is happening again, I-_

He stopped after he realized that he just blamed his son for what had happened. He turned back around slowly, with a sorrowful expression.

**_Reggie_**_: (Nervously) S-son... I-I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to say that-_

**_James_**_: You said what you meant, don't lie._

**_Reggie_**_: S-son..._

**_James_**

James sat there for a second, then jumped down from his chair, and started to walk away. Jake looked at them both, shaking his head. Reggie just stood there, shocked because he just hurt his son.

**_Reggie_**_: ... (holding his head up) Great... Now look what have I done..._

The surfers, who were back stage, was listening to their conversation, to try and find out what was going on. Cody and Greg were shocked when they found out that whatever was going on was extremely serious. They left the stage, and met up with their friends outside. Joe, Ozzie, and Zeke, along with Heather, Lani, and Spike, were waiting outside waiting for whatever news Cody and Greg had.

**_Lani_**_: Well?_

**_Cody_**_: Something's going on, they're fighting back stage._

**_Greg_**_: What do you think it could be?._

**_Heather_**_: I don't know..._

**_Ozzie_**_: Is the game going to continue?_

**_Zeke_**_: I would think so, but judging by the extra time they have given everyone, they seem to be stalling..._

After about fifteen minutes, there was still no warnings for the surfers to head for the Northern Stadium, where the last two challenges would take place. Cody, along with everyone else, were starting to grow impatient, and wanted to try and find out what was the hold up was again.

**_Cody_**_: Well, I'm going to try and find out._

**_Lani_**_: You think that they will tell you?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, it's better than just waiting here all day!_

**_Lani_**_: I'll go with you._

**_Joe_**_: I'll go too bro.._

Cody, Joe, and Lani headed for the back of the stage. Everybody inside the Breaker Stadium were leaving, preparing to head for the Northern Stadium, but there were still two people backstage, those two being Jake and Reggie. Cody, Joe, and Lani were listening in before they went up to them to ask what was going on.

**_Jake_**_: He's your son, he'll forgive you eventually. You both just have a lot on your mind._

**_Reggie_**_: I hope so... I mean, he's the only reason why I'm working as his partner here... I owe my job to him... I really screwed up, didn't I?_

**_Jake_**_: Well... When they find it, everything will be fine, I guarantee it._

**_Reggie_**_: If not, I just lost my son... again..._

Reggie started to walk away. He walked right past Cody, Joe, and Lani, and didn't even realizing that they were there. Jake started to follow, heading towards the Northern Beach, when he saw the three and stopped.

**_Jake_**_: Ohh, what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you guys head for the beach?_

**_Cody_**_: Y-Yeah, but we've been waiting for a long time, we were just wonder if something was up?_

**_Jake_**_: What gave you that impression?_

**_Lani_**_: Well, all the workers are on edge for one thing._

**_Cody_**_: There was shouting too._

**_Jake_**_: (Smiling) Ahh, it's nothing that you guys need to worry about. You guys need to head for the beach though, the game will start soon..._

The three looked at Jake, and they could tell by looking at his eyes, that something was wrong.

**_Lani_**_: ...Are you sure everything is alright?_

**_Jake_**_: Don't worry, it's all under control. Now, go and tell your friends to head for the beach, the game will be starting soon, I promise._

Jake started to walk away, obviously trying to end the conversation before it could go on anymore. The three looked confused, but decided to meet back up with the group, but they couldn't tell them anything that they didn't already know.

**_Zeke_**_: He didn't say anything, did he?_

**_Cody_**_: Nahh..._

**_Zeke_**_: I figured as much... Jake was always good at keeping a secret._

**_Greg_**_: Did he say ANYTHING?_

**_Joe_**_: He only told us to head for the beach bro... (Confused) I wonder what's going on there?_

**_Lani_**_: Let's go ahead and head for the beach... I'm sure they will tell us eventually._

The group headed for the Northern Beach, where they were about to part ways with the ones who weren't in the tournament. Just before they said their goodbye's and good lucks, two security workers ran past the group, frantic. The group decided to follow them in, maybe finally learning what was going on.

**_Security1_**_: Sir... 's!_

**_Jake_**_: Have you found anything?_

**_Security1_**_: Yes, we did! I think we found a big clue!_

Jake looked shocked, and James, who had his head laying on a table again, lifted his head up and looked at the security workers with more shock than Jake had.

**_James_**_: A clue? What is it?_

**_Security1_**_: It's a thing that hints us to who did it, but that's not important right now._

**_James_**_: (Dumbfounded) What did you find!?_

**_Security2_**_: We didn't find it, but we found two workers tied up in one of the huts, and their hats were taken. They were also beaten up._

**_James_**_: Their hats were taken..._

**_Jake_**_: ...To blend in._

**_James_**_: And they were beaten up so they wouldn't make any noise... Well... Are the two aright? Did they say who did it?_

**_Security2_**_: They hadn't seen them before, but they were Russian, that's all they know..._

Jake and James looked at each other, and knew exactly what each other were thinking. As they were talking, the surfers were trying to listen in, and knew that, from what they heard, was more serious than they thought.

**_Cody_**_: Dude, what's going on..._

**_James_**_: Come on, we need to go and have a talk with those two, see if they can recognize who beat them up._

Just before Jake, James, and the two security guards left, they saw that all the surfers and their friends were staring at them.

**_James_**_: H-hey... you guys... j-just wait here for a while, we'll be back to finish the tournament shortly, alright?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, what's going on!_

**_Heather_**_: Who was beat up?_

**_James_**_: I... uhh..._

**_Zeke_**_: Don't worry James, you can trust us. Tell us what's going on._

James looked at the group, then looked back at Jake. He looked at James, telling him to go ahead if he wanted to. James thought about it for a second, then walked forward a little bit.

**_Cody_**_: So, what's going on?_

**_James_**_: If I tell you guys, you have to make sure that you keep this to yourselves. I don't want this spreading throughout the park. Agreed?_

Cody and the group looked at each other, and shook their heads, agreeing.

**_Greg_**_: You got it, so what's going on dude?_

**_James_**_: ...Alright... The trouble is... After the last round of the tournament, something was stolen... something of incredible value..._

**_Lani_**_: What?_

**_James_**_: ...(Hesitant at first)... The trophy._

The group looked at each other, wondering why someone would steal the trophy... and who.

**_Joe_**_: Well, it doesn't sound that bad bro., the think was kinda big you know?_

**_James_**_: It's a bigger deal than you think. For starters, that thing is pure gold, it's not hollow. Second, the thing was expensive... I haven't even payed it off yet. That's why we were all hoping that the tournament would go well... This tournament is paying for the trophy and hopefully raising our popularity... allowing everyone to know that this park is out here. Not that many people knew about us before._

**_Zeke_**_: So... If you can't find the trophy, it will be humiliating for the whole park, most likely shutting it down._

**_James_**_: Exactly._

**_Jake_**_: We need to find out who did it, quickly if not sooner._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, why don't we go with you... that way, if you guys can't recognize who they describe-_

**_Lani_**_: We can see if we recognize them instead!_

**_James_**_: ... Alright, that sounds good._

They arrived to the huts that the surfers were staying in when were first announced for the short list. They rushed to the huts, trying to save as much time as they possibly could. As they arrived, the two who were beat up were sitting down, leaning against the walls with an ice pack on their foreheads. Two other security workers were sitting next to them, making sure nobody came back for them.

**_Jake_**_: Are you guys alright?_

**_Victim1_**_: Yeah... but we just have a major migraine... that's all._

**_James_**_: I'm sorry about this... But please, I hope I don't sound heartless, but we're running out of time... did you see who took the trophy?_

**_Victim2_**_: The trophy's gone!? When did that happen!?_

**_James_**_: Soon after you were beat up no doubt. Please, can you describe who did this to you?_

**_Victim2_**_: I don't even know what happened... One minute I was heading out to get a bite to eat, and the next minute I'm here with a huge goose egg on my head..._

**_Jake_**_: You?_

**_Victim1_**_: I was with him... I remember seeing only a glimpse of them... I did hear them talking before, they sounded Russian... that's all I remember..._

**_Security3_**_: We did find something with them though... Here._

The security worker handed James a piece of paper, but James couldn't read it.

**_James_**_: ...Umm... What is this?_

**_Jake_**_: Here, let me see it._

Jake looked at it, but looked almost as confused as James. Cody and Greg tried to get a closer look, and they were more confused than James.

**_Jake_**_: Huh..._

**_Cody_**_: What is it dude?_

**_Jake_**_: It's in Russian..._

**_Greg_**_: What's it say?_

**_Jake_**_: I have no idea._

**_James_**_: I speak a little German... that's it..._

**_Cody_**_: ... Well, don't look at me... _

**_Lani_**_: Well, don't look at any of us!_

**_Zeke_**_: ...Let me see it._

**_Jake_**_: Here._

Jake handed Zeke the paper, and he started to look at it closely. Everyone kept their eyes on Zeke, waiting to see if he could read it.

**_Spike_**_: ...Can you read it?_

**_Cody_**_: ...Well Z?_

**_Zeke_**

**_Lani_**_: Z?_

**_Zeke_**

**_Greg_**_: Can you read it big guy?_

**_Zeke_**

**_Everyone else_**_: ... (Staring intently)_

**_Zeke_**_: ... (Smiling) Ha hah, sorry, I have no idea._

Everyone let out a sigh... they was really hoping that Zeke knew what it said, but he did not.

**_Zeke_**_: I learned a little Russian when I was with the Terpsichoreans... but apparently not enough to read it fluently..._

**_Jake_**_: Well... this little paper is the key to getting the trophy back... and none of us can read it..._

**_James_**_: (Frustrated) I bet he did this on purpose... (Whispering) damn..._

**_Jake_**_: Well, we need to find anyone here who speaks Russian, or at least someone who can read it well enough._

Everybody started to look around, wondering if anybody else knew anyone who knew someone who knew Russian...

**_Jake_**_: James? Is there something on your mind?_

**_James_**_: I might know someone... though we're not on speaking terms for the moment..._

**_Jake_**_: Do you think he'd know what it says?_

**_James_**_: Well, he was Surf Promoter, so I presume that he went around the world a couple of times... I'd expect he'd know a different language or two._

**_Cody_**_: Well, lets go ask him already! The sooner we get this thing deciphered, the better!_

After a few minutes, they reached Reggie's cottage. He was inside, resting in his in-ground hot-tub, resting his head on the floor. He had a depressed look on his face, because he was still angry at himself for saying what he said to James. James and the group walked in, but he didn't say much.

**_James_**_: ...Dad..._

Reggie lifted his head, then turned around and saw the group.

**_Reggie_**_: (Nervously) W-what is it?_

**_James_**_: (Quickly) We need to ask you a question. Here._

**_Reggie_**_: What is it?_

Reggie jumped out of the hot-tub, and shook his body (Holding onto his cap) knocking off all of the water. He took the piece of paper, and looked at it intently.

**_Reggie_**_: ... This is Russian, right?_

**_Jake_**_: Yeah, but none of us can you read it, and we were hoping you could._

**_Cody_**_: It was with one of your workers._

**_Lani_**_: We think that whoever took the trophy left that letter!_

**_James_**_: Can you read it or not?_

Reggie looked at James, and he could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy with him.

**_Reggie_**_: ... Well... Shoot... If only Mikey was here... he could probably read this..._

**_Greg_**_: (Disappointed) So... you can't read it either..._

**_Jake_**_: Well... our only option is to find someone in the park who knows the language... whether that be someone from the crowd or not..._

As they were talking, Reggie was still looking at the letter, but after a few seconds, he saw a specific word, then realized what it meant.

**_Reggie_**_: Hey, wait! This word right here, I remember Mikey mentioning it before... _

**_Greg_**_: What? What does it mean then?_

**_Reggie_**_: It's "Beach", but that's all I know..._

**_Zeke_**_: Wait... this word? (Pointing to a specific one)_

**_Reggie_**_: Yeah._

**_Zeke_**_: ... That word right before it... I'm sure that it means "South"._

**_Cody_**_: Wait, I thought you said you couldn't read Russian?_

**_Zeke_**_: I can't, but I did say I learned a little Russian when I was with the Terpsichorean's, remember?_

**_Cody_**_: ... (thinking) Oh, yeah._

**_James_**_: Well, I guess that they want to meet us at the Southern Beach... Lets go ahead and head there... and hope that they haven't grown impatient waiting on us._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, come on! Lets get down there!_

The group started to leave, but Reggie stood there for a second, looking at James.

**_Reggie_**_: ...J-James..._

James stopped, then turned around slowly.

**_James_**_: (emotionless) What?_

Reggie stood there, motionless, not really sure as to what to say.

**_Reggie_**_: ... I-I'm sorry for what I said back there..._

James stared at him, not sure whether or not to believe him.

**_James_**_: (Cold Stare) ...(Sarcastically) Really._

**_Reggie_**_: I shouldn't of blamed you for this... I could, well, should of been watching it too... so it's my fault too. Please, I don't want you to stay mad at me... I don't want us to not talk or see each other again for years on end again..._

James turned around, and Reggie assumed that James wasn't accepting his apology. James stood there, and thought about it for a second or two, then turned back around.

**_James_**_: ... Well... I can't stay mad at you, you're my dad. Plus, I can understand how frustration it can be to lose your status, afraid that you might not be able to rise up and recover... I'll forgive you this time._

**_Reggie_**_: ... Thanks James._

**_James_**_: (Smiling) But hey, you're not off the hook yet! You owe me dad! Now, come on, lets hurry!_

**_Reggie_**_: R-right!_

They ran to try and catch back up with the group, and after seeing James and Reggie together, Jake knew that James probably forgave him. They didn't waste any more time, as they ran as quick as they could, to the South Beach. Hopefully, whoever was waiting for them at the beach would lead to the trophy, if they didn't misinterpret the letter.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 12- The Gamble

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page 

Home

Cody and the group headed as fast as they could to the Southern Beach, not knowing what would await them there. After a few minutes, they arrived at the beach and began to look around to see if they could see anyone suspicious. On the beach, next to one of the post, they saw one of Nathan's friends just waiting, standing in the same spot with his arms crossed. James approached him.

**_James_**_: ... You were one of the ones who was with Nathan... Is he the one who left this letter?_

**_N. Friend_**_: Ha ha hah, it took you long enough! What kept you?_

**_James_**_: Where is it?_

**_N. Friend_**_: (Smiling, laughing, shrugging his shoulders) Where is what? _

**_James_**_: You know what I'm talking about!_

**_N. Friend_**_: Ha hah, that! Well, don't worry your spiky little head. It's safe... for now..._

**_Reggie_**_: Look, if you-_

**_N. Friend_**_: Shut up! I wasn't talking to you, this only involves him... and that surfers._

**_James_**_: (Looking around, confused) Who?_

**_N. Friend_**_: Him (pointing to Cody)._

**_Cody_**_: ... (looking around to see he was pointing at him) Me!? W-why?_

**_N. Friend_**_: Dunno. Nathan has a new friend, and he wants revenge on you for some reason. It's none of my business, just yours._

**_James_**_: Whatever, just tell me where the trophy is!_

**_N. Friend_**_: You know, that thing was real easy to steal! I was a little worried at first, but when you surfed and everyone's attention was on you, it made it so incredibly easy!_

James still looked annoyed, but Reggie looked embarrassed because it was his idea to have James surf.

**_James_**_: Just tell me where it is!_

**_Cody_**_: And who wants to challenge me!?_

**_N. Friend_**_: Well, each of your questions can be answered by going over to that island... That island over there._

Nathan's friend pointed to a island far off in the distance.

**_James_**_: Fine. If Nathan is waiting there for me, then I'll be there._

**_N. Friend_**_: Good, but remember, he has be there too! You can even bring your "Audience" if you like, I'm sure he won't mind._

**_James_**_: Fine, but the sooner we get this over with, the better._

After a few minutes, everyone was ready to head over to the island. Everyone in the group went with them, except for Jake, who decided to stay behind to try to keep everything in order in case the crowds get too impatient. They took a small ship with a wheel on the back (steamboat maybe?), that belonged to the park that would usually travel around the park(for the tourist). It was being driven by one of the security workers that was aiding one of the wounded workers from before. James, who stood on the front of the ship, looked real serious, as if he didn't want to get involved with Nathan (he knows how dangerous Nathan can probably be after seeing how his father would always act). Everyone else just waited around, but Cody was still uneasy.

**_Joe_**_: I still don't get it bro.. Who would want to challenge you?_

**_Cody_**_: Well, I don't think I have made anyone too seriously mad..._

**_Zeke_**_: What? I thought it would be obvious by now..._

**_Cody_**_: What? You mean you know who it is man?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... I have an idea... we'll see if I'm right._

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the island.

**_N. Friend_**_: He heh... right this way... Bring your surf boards too._

**_James_**_: I know._

They had quite a distance to get there, but after a while, on a couple of rocks, Nathan could be seen relaxing, half asleep. His second friend could be seen standing beside the trophy, and his "New" friend was turned around, facing the ocean (Cody and company could only see his back).

**_Nathan_**_: Well... I was wondering if you'd show up._

**_James_**_: No more games Nathan! Give us back the trophy!_

**_Nathan_**_: No way. It's my gambling piece!_

**_James_**_: (Sigh...) A gambling piece, used to create a rematch between you and I... right?_

**_Nathan_**_: YOU BET! You made me look like a fool out there, and now it's payback!_

**_James_**_: Excuse me, but I beat you fair and square._

**_Nathan_**_: hah, don't make me laugh!._

**_James_**_: If you were referring to the fact that riding the top of a wave was removed as a method of getting points because of how dangerous it was, then you're the wrong one. No one ever said we were going for points, we were going for who was more talented._

**_Nathan_**_: Well... if that's the way you feel, then I guess if you don't want to surf... Whatever shall I do..._

Nathan pointed to his friend guarding the trophy, and signaled to him. He tilted the trophy a little, laughing while some of the people gasp.

**_N. Friend2_**_: Behind me is a pretty dangerous ledge, with sharp rocks that could bust up this trophy with ease, or at least knock of a wing or six. Even if it doesn't break, it'll make a lot of dents and scratches. Either way, it'll make it nearly or completely worthless!_

James didn't like what he saw, but he accepted that the only way to get the trophy back was a rematch.

**_James_**_: ... What are the rules then?_

**_Nathan_**_: We will surf two-on-two out there on the ocean. If we win, we take the trophy and you'll never have to see us again. If you win, then we'll give you back the trophy, and you probably won't ever see us again! And this time, no "Top of the wave" riding! Understand!_

**_James_**_: That's fine._

**_Cody_**_: Wait, I guess I'm the other surfer, but who wanted to challenge me?_

****_: ME!_

He turned around to reveal that it was...

**_Cody_**_: What the... Tank!?_

**_Tank_**_: Yeah, that's right. The Tank is back!_

**_Zeke_**_: Ha, though so._

**_Cody_**_: Wait, I don't get it, what did I do to you?_

**_James_**_: (Talking to himself) Haven't I seen him before?_

**_Tank_**_: You made a fool out of me too! No surfer is better than I am-_

**_Nathan_**_: tsk..._

**_Tank_**_: -and I'm going to prove it to you today!_

**_Cody_**_: Wait, is this about how you fell off your surfboard when you tried to knock me off of mine? Don't you know that I didn't even win? Joe did!_

**_Joe_**_: Wha?_

**_Tank_**_: I DON'T CARE! It was you who ruined me... you took away Lia!_

**_Cody_**_: Lia?_

**_Tank_**_: She and I were so close... and she (faking crying)... she was taken away from me!_

**_Cody_**_: I... took away your girlfriend?_

**_Zeke_**_: He means the trophy._

**_Cody_**_: The... Trophy!_

He, along with Greg and Joe, looked at each other seriously, then started to laugh, and Tank started to get red-faced.

**_Tank_**_: Hey! Shut up!_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, what a freak!_

**_Tank_**_: Rrrrrrr!_

**_Nathan_**_: ENOUGH! Enough of this crap! Get ready, because our-_

**_James_**_: Wait, now I remember... Aren't you the guy I hired to pull around the ice-cream wagon for the cutomers?_

**_Tank_**_: Wha!? (Nervously) N-no, t-that's-_

**_James_**_: No, I'm sure of... I remember hiring you too!_

**_Nathan_**_: (Angry) I SAID ENOUGH!!! No more of this! You guys can continue your little dispute after we're finish our game! Now, lets get started!_

**_Tank_**_: Fine, the tank is ready. Two-on-two._

Nathan and Tank grabbed their surfboards, and Cody and James followed them to the shore of the beach that was a couple of yards away.

**_Nathan_**_: You know, it's not too late. You can just let us have the trophy, and save yourself the embarrassment..._

**_James_**_: No, we're settling this here and no._

**_Tank_**_: You're going down pipsqueak!_

**_Cody_**_: Whatever man._

The four got onto their surfboards, and headed out into the open ocean.

They headed out far from the shore, far enough so they could catch a good wave.

**_Nathan_**_: Remember, do exactly as we planned!_

**_Tank_**_: Yeah yeah, I know._

**_Nathan_**_: Do not screw this up!_

**_Tank_**_: Hah, you just better not slow me down!_

Cody was watching how the two were fighting, and began to think...

**_Cody_**_: Dude, they're fighting! Shouldn't we, like, take advantage of that or something man?_

**_James_**_: Well... I don't know about his skills, but I've seen Nathan surf before. He can be a dangerous surfer with or without help._

Cody had a grim look on his face, unsure of what he was going to get into.

**_James_**_: Be prepared for anything. How well does the ice cream vendor surf?_

**_Cody_**_: He's good, but his ego can get in the way._

**_James_**_: Hmm... lets hope it does..._

After a while of waiting, a large wave formed, and their rematch had begun.

Nathan and Tank were ahead of Cody and James, and they rode up the wave first. As they rode the wave, both Nathan and Tank started to slow down a little bit, to try and get behind the two.

**_James_**_: Watch out!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, they're coming from behind! What are we going to do!?_

**_James_**_: Separate them! Try not to let them double-team any of us!_

**_Cody_**_: Right, I'll head this way!_

Cody directed his surfboard to the right, and James headed to the left.

**_Nathan_**_: The spiky haired one is mine!_

**_Tank_**_: Whatever!_

Nathan and tank headed in different directions, Nathan heading left and Tank heading right.

**_Tank_**_: You're never going to win!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, whatever!_

Tank started to use his surf board to splash large amounts of water at Cody, and Cody dodged them as best as he could. Then, he tried to ram and push Cody off his surfboard, and Cody tried to dodge his attacks as best as he could.

**_Cody_**_: Hey man, that's playing dirty!_

**_Tank_**_: Aww, the little kid wants to play by the rules! Ha ha, I don't think so!_

Back at the beach...

**_Joe_**_: Whoah! Cody! WATCH OUT!_

**_Greg_**_: C'mon dude, you can beat that freak!_

**_Reggie_**_: Come on James!_

**_Lani_**_: Come on Cody!_

**_Spike_**_: You can do it bro.!_

**_Heather_**_: Come on!!!_

**_Zeke_**_: ... This might turn real violent in a few minutes... Oh boy..._

**_Greg_**_: J-just how violent?_

**_Zeke_**

Back on the water, an impressive bout against James and Nathan was going on.

**_Nathan_**_: I'm going to make sure your life is ruined! See if you can come back as well as I did!_

**_James_**_: You ruined your life yourself Nathan!_

**_Nathan_**_: If it hadn't been for you and the other terpsichorean's, none of this would of happened!_

**_James_**_: Your father created this mess, not us! In all truthfulness, he was the cause of all of this!_

**_Nathan_**_: I'll make you pay for insulting my father!_

Nathan tried ramming James, and James was barely able to jump out in time. James tried to counteract Nathan, but because of Nathan's size, it did nothing.

**_Nathan_**_: How worthless! Was you trying to do this!?_

Nathan used his surfboard to splash a huge amount of water at James, which almost knocked him off the surfboard. James held on to his surfboard, and regained his balance. Cody, after realizing that this was no longer a typical game of surfing, tried to counter attack Tank, which almost worked.

**_Tank_**_: Hey! You little!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, your pathetic! You like to cheat but don't like it when others to it against you! _

Cody started to laugh, and Tank started to get angry again.

**_Tank_**_: Nobody insults the TANK!_

Cody's laughing stopped when Tank went on the warpath, splashing and attacking Cody out of anger. James and Nathan were still going against each other, and James tried to get the edge over Nathan. He tried to ram Nathan's surfboard, and it made him lose balance a little. Nathan started to slow down, as he tried to balance himself again on his surfboard. Nathan started to get frustrated, but then looked to his right and saw Cody and Tank, and saw that Tank wasn't doing so well. Nathan decided to double-team against Cody. He zoomed over to where they were, and Cody almost got knocked off his surfboard.

**_Cody_**_: Whoah!_

James, expecting another attack, realized that Nathan was now ignoring him.

**_James_**_: Shoot!_

**_Tank_**_: Hey! What do you think you're doing!? The Tank doesn't need help!_

**_Nathan_**_: Shut up! If I help you here, you can help me take care of him!_

**_Tank_**_: That pipsqueak too much for you! Ha hah!_

**_Nathan_**_: Enough!_

Nathan and, though skeptical, Tank started to attack Cody together. James tried to get Nathan's attention, but Nathan kept his focus on Cody, and so did Tank. Cody tried to avoid the combination of Nathan and Tank's stills, but he had a hard time, considering that they were both skilled well. Cody started to involuntarily move upwards on the wave, to the point where he was starting to lean sideways. He held onto his board as well as he could, but unfortunately, Nathan came in at the worst possible time, and splashed water at Cody, knocking him off his surfboard. Everyone at the beach gasped, as Cody started to fall, seemingly to his death. Quickly, James came in at just the right time, and guided his surfboard the spot where Cody was to fall. Cody landed on James' surfboard, and they both held on in fear that his landing might topple the surfboard. Cody landed a bit hard, but didn't cause James to fall off, and the surfboard stayed on it's course. Nathan and Tank were laughing, but stopped when they saw that Cody was alright.

**_Cody_**_: (breathing hard) T...T-thanks man!_

**_James_**_: No problem... but now we're in trouble..._

**_Cody_**_: W-why?_

**_James_**_: Well... (Worried smile) we're sitting ducks now. _

Nathan and Tank started to laugh, and decided that this was the opportune moment to strike.

**_James_**_: Alright! We're in trouble now!_

**_Cody_**_: We're going to have to work together, you know man, try to fight back!_

**_James_**_: As good as we both are, I don't think we can both surf on the same board..._

**_Cody_**_: We have to do something!_

**_James_**

**_Cody_**_: Just tell me what to do man, and I'll do it!_

**_James_**_: ... I think this is too crazy to work!_

**_Cody_**_: We have to do something man!_

James didn't have long to think about it, but started to smile.

**_James_**_: Well, it's worth a shot... Go left!_

Cody and James swayed to the left, leaving Nathan and Tank confused, as if they didn't know why they were still trying.

**_Tank_**_: Huh? What are they doing?_

**_Nathan_**_: It's just a desperate act by two pathetic surfers!_

**_Tank_**_: Then lets end this! Angelica is almost mine..._

Nathan and Tank started to circle around Cody and James. The two looked worried, skeptical if they would survive this.

**_James_**_: This is it! Are you ready!?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah!_

**_James_**_: If you see anything that I don't, yell out!_

**_Cody_**_: Then GO RIGHT!!!_

Tank lunged at the two from the left, and Cody and James swerved to the right. Nathan came in too quicky to the right and splashed the two. James, unprepared, almost fell off, but Cody saved him by grabbing onto his arm.

**_James_**_: Thanks!_

**_Nathan_**_: Ha hah! Getting a little desperate!?_

**_Tank_**_: You guys look like idiots!_

**_James_**_: .. Huh... (Smiling) Idiots in the minds of other idiots._

**_Cody_**_: Ha hah!_

**_Tank_**_: What? I don't get it?_

**_James_**_: Come on Cody, it's time we finally end this!_

**_Cody_**_: How do we do that?_

**_James_**_: (Turns head to look behind him, smiles) Just trust me!_

As the two kept avoiding the attacks by Nathan and Tank, and barely living each, James had an idea. Cody soon caught on afterwards.

**_James_**_: Hey, you're not that great of a surfer Tank! I'd stay as an Ice Cream Vendor if I was you! Ha hah!_

**_Tank_**_: Wha!? What did you say!?!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, was you going to name this trophy too!?_

**_Nathan_**_: Don't listen to them! They are just trying to-_

**_James_**_: Hey! What's with that hair Nathan! Don't we call that a mop?_

Nathan looked annoyed, but didn't seemed affected by it. Tank on the other had...

**_Tank_**_: You two are losers! You hear me!! _

**_Nathan_**_: Tank! Argh! Just get them!!!_

Tank started to attack the two, but this time, he was raged. He started to wildly attack the two, but he was careless and almost fell off himself. Both Cody and James saw that their idea was working, and kept the insults coming. Then, Nathan started to get back into the fight again, but blinded with rage, Tank accidentally ran into him, almost causing them both to fall off the surfboard.

**_Tank_**_: Hey! Watch it!_

**_Nathan_**_: What are you doing!? You are letting yourself-_

**_Tank_**_: Shut up! I'll show them!_

Just before Tank took off, Nathan grabbed Tank's right yellow eyebrows, making Tank shout in pain.

**_Tank_**_: Ahh! H-hey! Wha-_

**_Nathan_**_: Worthless roach!_

Nathan tugged hard on his eyelash, this time making Tank fall off the surfboard. Everybody at the beach gasped in awe, wondering why Nathan would do that to his own teammate. Cody and James saw this as a victory, and hi-fived.

**_Cody_**_: One down man!_

The wave that they were on finally died down, and they had a chance to rest for a moment... but Nathan confronted the two.

**_Nathan_**_: That was a real low trick..._

**_James_**_: Yes Nathan, and stealing the trophy to get back at me wasn't?_

**_Nathan_**_: Heh... fine, we're even. But don't think this will get easier._

Nathan looked away from the two, and stared into the sky.

**_Nathan_**_: This is revenge for what you and your fool friends did to my father._

**_James_**_: When will you accept the fact that all of this is happening BECAUSE of Uri!?_

**_Nathan_**_: (Calm) My father was twice the surfer than any of the Terpsichorean's. (Snickering laugh) You were all worthless compared to him._

**_Cody_**_: James, come on man!_

**_James_**

**_Nathan_**_: Aww, what's the matter!? (Looks back at the two) Afraid to face the truth!? Afraid to face the fact that your "friends" the Terpsichoreans, the ones you worshiped so much, are worthless, much like you?!_

**_Cody_**_: Don't listen to him man, he's-_

**_Nathan_**_: And what about you!? You can't even win one lousy surf contest! You really think you have a chance against those big-time surfers!? You're more of a damn fool than I thought._

**_Cody_**_: (Angry) Dude, you take that-_

He was stopped by James, who had a depressed look on his face.

**_James_**_: ...No... You're wrong... The Terpsichorean's were the true potential of what surfing could be. I'm just sad that surfers like you didn't follow their example. But this kid? He is one of the new generations of surfing, and he is that example they wanted... even your father wanted that once..._

**_Cody_**_: Yeah! Thank's man! Dude, (facing Nathan) Jerks like you are what gives surfing a bad name!_

**_Nathan_**_: How can you two really be so blind!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, you're blind!_

**_James_**_: Then Cody... (Smiling) Lets teach him how a real surfer does it!_

Cody and James had that determined look in their eyes, and continued the surf-off. A new wave formed, and Nathan went ahead of the two to try and get an advantage. He started to use his surfboard again to hit the two with more water, but this time, Cody and James were ready for it. They started to dodge all of Nathan's offensives. They were really doing well, until Nathan was able to get an edge over them. He started to try and get up close range, to try and hit Cody and James, but they ducked out of the way. Unfortunately, for James, the second time he wasn't so lucky. Nathan punched at James and missed, but was able to grab onto James' hair. Unlike his father, his hair was real, and Nathan kept tugging at it. James tried to ignore the pain as best as he could, holding on to the surfboard knowing that Nathan could easily lift him up.

**_James_**_: Aaahh-Ahhh!_

**_Cody_**_: Hey! Let go of him man!_

Cody tried punching Nathan, but Nathan didn't feel anything.

**_Nathan_**_: (Smiling) You'll either lose your grip or I'll rip out every hair! Either way, I'm not letting go!_

**_James_**_: A... (tear in his eye) A little help!_

Nathan started to pull harder on James' hair, and Cody kept hitting Nathan. Finally, Cody tried Ramming Nathan, and this time, since he had all his focus on trying to pull James off of his surfboard, caused him to lose his balance. James saw this as his opportunity to end this, and let go of the surfboard. Nathan lost all of his balance, and fell off his surfboard. Luckily enough, Nathan left go James, and James landed on the surfboard that Nathan had fallen off of. His landing was a bit bad, but he was able to stay on it. Not even realizing that he was on the surfboard, he held onto it with his eyes closed, a little frightened. He then opened his eyes and found out that he was on the surfboard, in one piece. He looked at Cody, and Cody looked back at him.

**_Cody_**_: Dude... (Laughing) That was awesome!_

**_James_**_: (Shook up) huh... speak for yourself..._

Everyone on the beach started to cheer, knowing that Cody and James had won. Nathan's two friends couldn't believe their eyes, and decided to split, leaving the trophy where it was.

Cody and James headed back to the shore, both tired and exhausted. The saw that everybody was cheering at them, and Cody, still trying to catch his breathe, waved back.

**_Cody_**_: So, your hair is real?_

**_James_**_: (Straightens his hair with his hands) Who do you think he got the idea from?_

**_Cody_**_: Heh... Well, come on man, lets go._

**_James_**_: ...Yeah (looking out at the ocean)._

**_Cody_**_: Ohh...W-what do you think happened to him? You don't think..._

**_James_**_: He was more like his father than he thought..._

**_Cody_**

**_James_**_: (Slowly turning around) It's no use talking about it anymore... It's done and over with..._

They continued to look outwards, when their friends ran up to them.

**_Joe_**_: Dude, Cody, that was awesome!_

**_Lani_**_: Geez, you guys had me worried out there!_

**_Greg_**_: It must of been intense out there!_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah... (breathing hard lightly) it was man..._

**_Greg_**_: Well... I mean, if it was me-_

**_Cody_**_: You would of lost two seconds after it started (smiling)!_

James continued to look outwards towards the ocean, and his dad walked up to him.

**_Reggie_**_: You were awesome out there! We have to get you on a surfboard more often! I-... Son... are you alright?_

**_James_**_: ... Not really... (Small, pathetic laugh) He met his end just like Uri._

**_Zeke_**_: (Small laugh) Well, I wouldn't say that._

James looked at Zeke, confused, and Zeke nodded his head in a particular direction. Cody and everyone looked over and saw that Nathan had washed up on the shore, coughing out water and gasping for air. James walked up to him, and Nathan just laid there, supporting his body up with his arms.

**_James_**_: ...Nathan..._

**_Nathan_**_: (Coughing) Save it... you won... Take that infernal trophy and leave..._

**_James_**_: ... (Shakes his head in disappointment) What now?_

**_Nathan_**_: I... I wont accept this. I am the next generation that my father was trying to create! _

**_James_**_: ... (sigh) Uri was never trying to lay down a new foundation for a new generation of surfers. The only thing he was trying to accomplish was a foundation for himself. _

**_Nathan_**

**_James_**_: I'm sorry Nathan, but I know that he never taught you to surf to create a "new generation" in you, he did it for the fame, and to carry on his own legacy... a wrong legacy._

**_Nathan_**_: And how would you know that?_

**_Zeke_**_: ...Because we all new that._

Everyone looked at Zeke, as he walked up beside James.

**_Nathan_**_: Who are you?_

**_Zeke_**_: Why do you think he broke up the Terpsichoreans, other than the fact that he couldn't get you to be the fifth Terpsichorean? He knew what he was doing was something nobody liked, and he tried his hardest to change it to the way he liked it. Everybody always had respect for us and not him... why do you think that was?_

**_Nathan_**_: Don't patronize me._

**_Zeke_**_: It's true. Nobody respected him, that's why he always tried to steal our glory. We all knew he was wrong, that's why he left. We stole his spotlight, even though that was never our intention. Uri was selfish, and you're starting to turn out the same._

**_Nathan_**_: ...So... I get it now..._

**_Zeke_**_: ... Your father was wrong... it's time you accept that._

**_Nathan_**_: No Zeke, or rather "Big Z", I won't accept it. I won't accept something so foolhardy._

Nathan stood up, and looked at the crowd, angered.

**_Nathan_**_: For one thing, I won't except the fact that my father was the one who had to die, and not you. It was you... you were the one who had to train that damn kid and cause my father to leave!_

**_Zeke_**_: What? I just told you why he-_

**_Nathan_**_: (Laughing) This changes everything! Ha hah, all the Terpsichorean's have given up surfing, so it diminished my chances of revenge... but now that you're surfing again... I'll be coming for you! Mark my words "Big Z"... You will see me again! _

Nathan pointed at Zeke, and took one last dead stare at him, showing Zeke that he was dead serious. Then, Nathanturned around and started to run towards the ocean. He jumped into the water, and rapidly started to swim away (being a penguin, he was able to quickly swim away).

**_Reggie_**_: Someone stop him! He's getting away!_

**_James_**_: It'd be no use, I don't think any of us can catch him..._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, I can swim that fast!_

**_James_**_: And then what? (Laughing) That guy is a behemoth, remember? Relax Cody, we got the trophy back, that's all I care about._

**_Greg_**_: But dude, won't he try something again?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh, he won't. He'll try to get back at us, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt anything on national television. I'm sure he will wait a while._

Everyone looked disappointed because the bad guy was able to get away, but they only let it get down for long.

**_Spike_**_: Hey, lets get that trophy before it gets damaged._

**_Greg_**_: No, wait!_

Everyone looked at Greg, confused as to why he'd say that.

**_Greg_**_: Nobody but the "official" people can touch it!_

**_Lani_**_: He heh, why?_

**_Greg_**_: Because! I want to make sure I'm the only surfer that touches it! After all, I'll be winning it today!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, you wish! I'm the one that's going to be winning that trophy!_

**_Greg_**_: Yeah right, who's always a few points ahead of someone? Go ahead, say it!_

**_Zeke_**_: Maybe I'll win that trophy instead!_

**_Greg_**_: Ha hah, Big ol' Z going down by my hand, Terpsichorean or not!_

**_Cody_**_: Dude, I'll stomp you both (smiling)!_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, you're in denial!_

**_Spike_**_: Wait, I don't understand, why does everyone keep calling him Big Z?_

**_Lani_**_: It's a long story._

Everyone started to laugh at Cody and Greg's arguing, except for one.

**_Reggie_**_: Doesn't anyone care that someone who beat up two of our workers and almost stole our trophy is getting away!?_

**_James_**_: yeah... But there is something else on my mind... (Smiling)_

**_Reggie_**

**_James_**_: (Grinning) He said that they stole it when I was surfing on the half-pipe... when everybody was distracted._..

**_Reggie_**_: (Nervous laugh) J-James-_

**_James_**_: Didn't someone suggest that I do that? Didn't you say that we should fire them and hurt them too?_

**_Reggie_**_: (Nervous) W-w-w-well, m-maybe I was over-reacting... when I said all of that... you know..._

**_James_**_: (Laughing) No no, we shouldn't be nice just because that person works at the park._

James started to laugh, and lightly punched Reggie on the arm.

**_James_**_: Ahh, you know I'm joking. I couldn't do that to my Dad!_

**_Reggie_**_: Y-yeah... thanks. I appreciate that._

**_James_**_: Now come on, lets get that trophy before something happens to it._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, I'll help!_

**_Greg_**_: Hey, I said no one's touching it but me!_

Cody and Greg started to stare at each other violently. Joe walked right by the two, and shook his head and laughed, and kept going straight to the trophy. It took them a second to realize that Joe was heading to it.

**_Cody/Greg_**_: Hey!!!_

Everyone started to laugh, as the surfers fought over the trophy. Eventually, they, as in the security guard and James, took the trophy carefully and took it back to the ship. They headed back to the park, to finally continue the tournament.

Meanwhile, back on the island that they just left... Tank had washed up on the beach, similar to how Nathan did.

**_Tank_**_: ...Uhh... H-hey! ... Where is everybody?_

Tank stood up, and looked around and saw that nobody was there.

**_Tank_**_: (Looking down, depressed) No love for the Tank.._.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Second Breaker_**

* * *

**_Surf's Up 2_**

* * *

Chapter 13- Wrapping the Games Up

* * *

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

After Cody and Greg settled their argument, James and the security worker carefully carried the trophy gently back to the boat. Though it wasn't that smooth of a ride back to the park, the trophy was kept safe, and they made sure to keep an eye on it this time. Well, they didn't have to keep that well of an eye on it, since Cody and Greg were still arguing over it, keeping there eye on it to make sure neither one of them touched it. Soon enough, they arrived back at the docks of the Southern Beach, where the security worker rushed off to get the trailer for the trophy. They placed the trophy back in it's proper place, safe and sound.

**_James_**_: Ohh, one more thing!_

**_Security_**

**_James_**_: Whatever you do... Don't... Please don't...Take your eye off of it for a second... whatever you do, alright._

**_Security_**_: Yes sir!_

The security worker took off with the trophy to the Northern Beach, and everyone kept there eye on him to make sure nothing bad would happen.

**_James_**_: I'm glad that's over... I'm sorry that you guys had to get involved in this._

**_Cody_**_: Dude, it was awesome while it lasted man._

**_Lani_**_: Everything's alright now though. It all worked out in the end, right?_

**_Greg_**_: Yeah yeah, all that good stuff and all, now can we continue the game!? I can almost taste that trophy!_

**_Zeke_**_: You aren't going to name it are you?_

**_Greg_**_: (Embarrassed) N-no!..._

The group laughed, and Greg started to blush.

**_James_**_: Ha hah... Well, I hate to break up the fun, but we've got a problem._

**_Reggie_**_: What is it?_

**_James_**_: That little squabble of a surf-off took up a lot of time. Hopefully the crowds haven't grown impatient. If they have, then we're out a lot of money._

**_Heather_**_: You guys have to hurry then! We'll go ahead and head for the open beach, you guys head for the stadium._

**_Joe_**_: Good luck bro.!_

**_Lani_**_: We'll be cheering you guys on!_

**_Cody_**_: Thanks guys. Lets go!_

The group took off, towards the Northern Beach.

Not long afterwards, they arrived at the Northern Stadium, where the crowds were indeed starting to get impatient. Jake couldn't handle the pressure anymore, but thankfully, when Cody and the group showed up, the crowds calmed down. After the surfers walked out on stage, the long wait didn't seem to matter anymore after that. James re-introduced their top four, and soon enough, the third challenge of the tournament began without hesitation. It was basically a typical surf challenge, except whoever did the worst was eliminated from the tournament. Cody did especially well, not faltering on any of his stunts, which really impressed the judges. Greg didn't look like he was having any problem at all, but at a few points he looked a little nervous. Ozzie, surprising, did a lot better on the open ocean than how he performed on the Half-pipe. As for Zeke, he decided that this was his opportunity to duck out of the tournament. Plus, he thought it would be interesting to see Cody go against Greg and Ozzie, so he decided to "Mess up", since Zeke wasn't interested in regaining his popularity. Besides, Zeke had a code to honor, so he didn't want to help Cody win the last game by wiping out Greg then losing. Nobody suspected a thing too, except for Cody and his friends. Greg, on the other hand, thought he had defeated the legendary "Big Z", until Cody finally convinced him that Zeke could never possibly lose so easily like that.

After the third tournament challenge, the surfers were still energetic after the last game that they wanted to keep going without a break. Jake approved, since the crowd had been waiting long enough, and the fourth challenge of the tournament went on without delay. This time, the surfers are to perform their best moves for five consecutive waves, and wiping out the other surfers were allowed. It was a game that no one could keep their eyes off of. Cody, Greg, and Ozzie were focused intently on the waves, trying not to foul up. They were also keeping their attention on each other, making sure that they wouldn't catch each other off guard and screw up. Greg tried a few times to wipe out Cody and Ozzie, but Cody counter and almost knocked Greg off his surfboard. Ozzie tried it a few times, but after he almost fell off his own surfboard, he stopped trying and focused on stunts. As the waves went on, Cody began to get exhausted, which Greg tried to take advantage of, but was not able to. After they arrived to their fifth wave, all the surfers were starting to get exhausted, using their last bits of strength to keep their focus, and the judges started to catch, and some points were reduced. After the fifth wave died off, they rested on their surfboards and took heavy gasps of air, and made their way back up to shore, where they were greeted with the cheers from the crowd.

After the audience's loud cheering, James officially announced that the tournament had come to a close. Afterwards, the Judges needed time to review the surfers hard work, so James decided that since it was close to sundown, he would announce the winner in a special awards show, which would be held at night. Though the crowds weren't too pleased with the idea, they went along with it. Everybody, especially the three surfers, were on edge the whole time, waiting for the sun to fall so the final awards show could come. The whole time though, they were being interviewed by the sponsoring networks. They were interviewing everybody, for rating of coarse.

**_SPEN Reporter_**_: How was it out there Mr. Maverick!_

**_Spencer_**_: Was it as challenging as it looked!?_

**_Cody_**_: Just call me Cody Bro., and it was kinda hard._

**_SPEN Reporter_**_: Do you think your efforts were enough to win?_

**_Cody_**_: Of coarse man!_

(Over to another spot...)

**_SPEN Reporter2_**_: It looked like you had a pretty hard time out there! What was going through your mind?_

**_Greg_**_: What was going through my mind? Well, I guess I was thinking where to put my trophy when that spiky haired guy tells me that I won it (laughing)!_

**_SBN Reporter2_**_: You sound pretty confident, how do you know you're the winner?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, Cody and Ozzie are good, but lets face it... (Using his hand to point to himself) I'm the best!_

(Another spot...)

**_SBN Reporter3_**_: Do you think you will win the trophy?_

**_Ozzie_**_: I don't know man... I mean... I had fun out there, and I did my best, so I guess that's all that counts... right?_

**_SPEN Reporter3_**_: True that man._

(Another...)

**_SPEN Reporter4_**_: So it must of been a bummer when you wiped out, you know?_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah... Well, it happens... you know?_

**_SPEN Reporter4_**_: What are your plans now? Are you going to continue surfing? Perhaps go and practice?_

**_Zeke_**_: Nahh, I've been dying to have some more of those Deep-Fried Clams, I haven't had any for a while._

**_SPEN Reporter4_**_: Uhh... Y-yeah, I guess those are good._

**_Zeke_**_: Come on, follow me and we'll go get some. Come on!_

**_SPEN Reporter4_**_: B-but I'm still on the clock!_

(Elsewhere... again)

**_SBN Reporter4_**_: As the hosts, what did you think of the performance? What do you think it took to win a challenge like that?_

**_James_**_: Well-_

**_Reggie_**_: What it takes is for someone to just go out there and go for blood! They just have to think of nothing but winning that trophy! Ignore friendship and go all out!_

James' expression changed to emotionless, with a dumbfounded look on his face, as he slowly turned his head towards him.

**_Reggie_**_: And-_

**_James_**

**_Reggie_**_: (Nervously) He... heh..._

**_James_**

**_Reggie_**_: ...and it takes respect for your fellow surfer, and a love for the game... and all that other stuff, right?_

**_James_**_: (Shakes head yes)_

**_SBN Reporter4_**_: So, what do you have prepared for us for the announcement show?_

**_James_**_: (Small Laugh) We'll have guest appearances of coarse, and a great show with fireworks, among other things._

**_SBN Reporter4_**_: Will you be performing?_

**_James_**_: ...Mehh, I might._

(Again, elsewhere)

**_SPEN Reporter5_**_: So, you guys know the finalists, right?_

**_Lani_**_: Yeah, I've been Cody's friend for about a year now._

**_Heather_**_: Greg's my brother, so I've unfortunately known him all my life._

**_Joe_**_: Cody's been my bro. for... (counts his fingers) ... Uhh-A long time bro.!_

**_SPEN Reporter5_**_: What did you think of their performances?_

**_Heather_**_: They were both great, who knows who will win!_

(You got it! Elsewhere...)

**_SBN Reporter5_**_: Shoot man! We need to find someone to interview!_

**_SBN Cameraman_**_: We're still live dude!_

**_SBN Reporter5_**_: Crap! Uhh... uhh... oh, there's someone!_

Tank came in from the ocean, and stood on the beach.

**_Tank_**_: What's with this place?_

**_SBN Reporter5_**_: Sir! You're a surfer, right? Care to make a statement?_

**_Tank_**_: Uhh..._

**_SBN Reporter5_**_: Did you enter the tournament at any point?_

**_Tank_**_: Uhh... (Trying to act cool) T-the Tank didn't enter this time, he didn't see any challenge! I could of blown those fools away easily, I just felt generous, that's-_

A little penguin kid came up to the Tank, poking gently at his leg trying to get his attention.

**_Child_**_: Ex-Excuse m-me! Where's your ice cream cart?_

**_Tank_**_: Not now kid, I-_

**_Child_**_: Can I have a Chocolate-Vanilla ice cream cone please. Please?_

**_Tank_**_: (Sigh) Huhhhhh... the Tank needs to rethink his life..._

It was now dark out, and the crowds started to gather again at the beach. James introduced the Awards ceremony, and also introduced guest performers. After a big show, James (after performing a song himself) was handed a card that had the results of the surf tournament. Cody, Greg, and Ozzie were present on stage, nervous as one could get.

**_James_**_: Alright... I now have, in my hand, the results... Good luck surfers... _

James tore open the envelop top, and takes out the card.

**_James_**_: Whatever happens here, you're all winners, don't forget that. You all did your best, and everyone was impressed tonight._

The crowd started to cheer, but Cody, Greg, and Ozzie didn't care about the cheering or whatever James had to say, they just wanted to know's name was written on the card.

**_James_**_: You're journey getting here, you're hardships on the Half-pipe, and going head to head against your opponents... you three deserve to be here._

The crowd cheered more, but Cody, Greg, and Ozzie kept their eyes on the card.

**_James_**_: (Laughing) Alright, I've tortured them enough._

James took out the card, and looked at it but didn't say who was the winner yet. Individual spotlights shined on the surfers, and the crowds went dead silent so they could hear the results.

**_James_**_: ... And the winner... of the first Ashby Surfing Tournament... and hopefully more to come years on end..._

James stood there, holding te card, purposely delaying to keep everyone in suspense.

**_James_**_: The trophy goes to the surfer who, out of all the events today, earned a score of eighty-nine points today..._

Not one sound could be heard...

**_James_**_: ... Greg Fitzgerald!_

The crowd started to cheer loudly, as confetti started to cover the stage.

**_Greg_**_: W-w-w-w-w-w-what!? Dude! I WON!?!_

**_Cody_**_: (Disappointed but tried not to show it) Awesome Bro.!_

**_Ozzie_**_: ... (Smiled but was also disappointed.)_

Greg hugged Cody and Ozzie, then started to jump and cheer. James went up to him to shake his hand, but Greg hugged him as well, spinning him a little.

**_James_**_: (Laughing) A-Alright, n-no hugging! Now tell me, what's going through your mind Greg?_

**_Greg_**_: (Shocked) I... I don't know what to say..._

**_James_**_: It was a close race... heck, I don't think anyone could guess how it was going to end. But dude, you earned it! Congratulations! And I also say congratulations to our other surfers, they gave it their best. Ladies and Gentlemen, give them a big round of applause for them!_

The audience cheered loudly, and Cody and Ozzie waved at the audience.

**_James_**_: I thank everybody who came to support our little park, thanks for coming and having patience for us. Hopefully, there will be more surfing tournaments to come, so please look forward to them. I thank SPEN and SBN for coming and sponsoring us, and I thank all our guest performers who performed for everyone today. Anything you want to say before we close this off?_

**_Greg_**_: Dude, everyone in Germany, CHECK IT OUT!!! I DID IT!!_

**_James_**_: Ha hah, alright! Thanks everyone! Have a good night!_

One last guest performer came out on stage, but Cody, Greg, James, and Ozzie left the stage. After the guest performer performed, people started to leave the audience. Many of them stayed behind, and tried to get Greg's autograph, but Cody and his friends left back for their huts. The sponsors, on the other hand, kept filming away.

**_Spencer_**_: And there you have it! Greg Fitzgerald, from the country of Germany, walks away with that brilliant trophy! Thanks to everyone who stayed tune to the SBN, I'm Spencer, signing off!_

It was now morning of the next day, and the Cody and his friends were preparing to leave the island.

**_Lani_**_: We had a lot of fun here, didn't we!_

**_Joe_**_: Dude, it was rad man!_

**_Zeke_**_: You know, I'm going to miss those Deep-Fried Clams. How about we go and pick up some for the road?_

**_Lani_**_: (Giggling) You're going to turn into a clam if you keep eating those!_

**_Zeke_**_: What can I say? You're on my side, aren't you Cody?_

**_Cody_**_: (Down) I don't care man, go ahead._

**_Zeke_**_: Ahh, c'mon Cody, cheer up! So you didn't win, there's always next time!_

Zeke walked up to Cody and put his arm around him.

**_Zeke_**_: There will be always be other chances, so I know you will win... (quick) eventually!_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah, I gue- Wait, what do you mean eventually!?_

**_Joe_**_: Dude, you shouldn't worry about it. I've never won either, so I know how you feel bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: Joe, you won that surf-off last year, remember?_

**_Joe_**_: (Confused) ... Dude, everyone keeps saying that, but I don't see it..._

**_Lani_**_: Ha hah, alight you guys, come on, let's go._

**_Zeke_**_: (sigh) huh... Alright._

The whale that they caught a ride on to get to the amusement park before was waiting for them. When they started to climb onto the Whale's back to leave, they stopped when they heard shouting from a distance.

**_Greg_**_: CODY!!_

**_Cody_**_: Hmm? Oh great, it's Greg._

Greg, along with Heather and Spike, caught up with Cody and the group. Greg was running hard, so he had to stop and catch his breathe for a second.

**_Cody_**_: You didn't come here to gloat about winning did you?_

**_Greg_**_: Nahh, (Smiling) but I will next time!_

**_Lani_**_: What do you guys want?_

**_Heather_**_: We got to talking yesterday, and we were thinking..._

**_Greg_**_: Well, first things first! You guys got plenty of sleep last night, right?_

**_Cody_**_: Yeah._

**_Greg_**_: Then it's settled! You and me, out there on the open ocean!_

**_Cody_**_: A surf-off? Why?_

**_Greg_**_: Well, like she said, we got to thinking last night, after I was able to get away from having to sign all those autographs, (Cody looked annoyed) not that I'm gloating about that. Trust me, it took me forever to get out of there and everyone wanted me to sign their surfboard. Like I was saying though, we got to thinking that I sort of kind of didn't really win._

**_Cody_**_: What do you mean? You won fair and square!_

**_Spike_**_: Think about it Cody. Remember, you had to surf against those two freaks, so you were already starting to get wore out by the time we got to the fourth tournament bro.!_

**_Cody_**_: ...(Thinking) ...Hey, he's right! Alright then dude, you're on!_

**_Greg_**_: Awesome! But hey, I still get to keep the trophy even if I lose, buuuuuuut I guess if you win, I'll let you touch it at least!_

**_Zeke_**_: You guys go ahead, I'll-_

**_Greg_**_: Hey, for fun, why don't you and the chicken surf too?_

**_Zeke_**_: Well... _

**_Greg_**_: Please Z? If you do, it would be like a dream come true for me! And I promise, I'll tone down on the whole "Legend" stuff, since I know you don't like it that much._

**_Zeke_**_: ...Alright, just one round though._

**_Lani_**_: Are you going to surf too Joe?_

**_Joe_**_: Yeah, I think I will!_

**_Greg_**_: Alright! But hey, I'm not going to go easy on you guys! And just because you're in retirement Big Z, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you either!_

**_Zeke_**_: Yeah yeah, talk is cheap. _

**_Cody_**_: Come on then, lets go!_

The seven decided to stay for a little while longer, as they headed for the Northern Beach. The four surfers lined up at the beach, in which Heather, Lani, and Spike gave the signal to start their game. Cody, Greg, Joe, and Zeke rushed out into the ocean, giving it their best while still remember the ultimate rule of surfing; To have fun.

Later that day, after cleaning up the stage and relaxing afterwards, James was sitting on the edge of the stage at the Northern Beach, laying backwards while looking up at the sky. Jake walked up to him, and James sat up.

**_James_**_: Hey boss, what's up?_

**_Jake_**_: You know I don't like it when you call me that, call me by my first name._

**_James_**_: Ha hah, that's why I do it.. So, things didn't too bad. I'm sort of sad to see it all end. I just hope we can do this every year._

**_Jake_**_: ... (Grievous expression)_

**_James_**_: (Confused) What's wrong Jake? Something on your mind?_

**_Jake_**_: I doubt that this is the end of things, if you really think about it..._

**_James_**_: (Got up, started walking towards Jake) With all the money we made yesterday, (Smiling) according to our accountants who told me that we made a bundle, the trophy will be paid off, and-_

**_Jake_**_: I was talking about our Russian friend... From what you told me... it's not really over..._

James' expression changed to a serious one, as he turned around and crossed his arms, looking down. He knew that Jake was right.

**_James_**_: You're right..._

**_Jake_**_: Lets pray that WAS the last that we will ever have to see or hear of him..._

Jake began to walk away, and James stared back up into the sky.

**_James_**_: Somehow... I doubt it..._


End file.
